Random One Shots
by anniearmitage
Summary: Includes actors, musicians, and characters from movies/tv shows
1. Gary Oldman

"Dad, she's really cool. I'm so excited for you to meet her. She's my partner in film class, which is great, because you know that I can't draw to save my life and she does all our storyboards." I listened to my eldest son ramble on about his new friend he met in college.  
Honestly though? We live in Los Angeles…he makes a new friend every day.  
"Dad? Dad? Are you there?" he said bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes, Alfie, I'm here. I just got distracted for a moment." I said, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"Geez dad. Are you going senile on me?" he teased and I smiled.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. So when are you getting here?" I asked him.  
I love my children…I really do…but every single one of them are scattered brained.  
A trait I claim they inherit from their mothers, but in reality…they probably get it from me.  
"We'll be there tonight. Ellie's packing right now…well along with cursing me for springing it on her at the last minute." He chuckled.  
"Well, son, she might have wanted to go see her family for Christmas." I reasoned with him.  
"Dad, her family is in a whole different country. She said she's not going home for two weeks for that, because it'll make it harder to leave again." He said.  
"Right, well, I guess I understand. Where is she from?" I asked, but Alfie being Alfie…  
"Ellie, there's no way you can shut that! You do realize you're tiny right?!" he laughed at his friend.  
I heard a thud of something then a dial tone and I assumed his friend probably threw something at him for his comment.  
I shook my head, laughing at my son and his new friend…well this should be interesting.

Alfie and Ellie

I narrowed my blue eyes at the zipper in my hand and puffed my cheeks out, blowing the short dark brown hair out of my face.  
Me?  
I was currently sitting on my suitcase attempting to zip it…again.  
The first time Alfie made his smart remark…I lost my concentration and it promptly flung me off and onto the floor.  
Look, it's not my fault.  
I'm little…I'm only 5'3" and I don't exactly got a whole lot of meat on my bones…so I'm pretty easily discarded.  
Do you know how shameful that is?  
A 21 year old college art student completely whipped…by her suitcase.  
Wow…that's quite low.  
Care to know where I'm going?  
Well Alfie, my new bestie, my partner in film class and continuous pain in my arse has invited me home with him for Christmas vacation.  
Well, I believe the correct explanation is that he showed up at my flat, err, I guess apartment is what they call it here…  
Anyway he shows up at my apartment, tells me that I'm not spending Christmas at home and demands that I go home with him.  
Which, of course, I'm grateful someone cares enough about me to not want me to spend the holidays alone.  
And of course I think it's really sweet but would you care to know who Alfie's father is?  
Well, I'll tell you who…it's Gary Oldman.  
Oh my freaking gosh…  
I'll be so awkward.  
I know, I will.  
Oh, now I'm missing my long hair…at least then I could hide behind it but that's long gone now.  
Ugh…why did I have to do this?  
"Ellie! You can't shut that!" Alfie snapped at me once he'd recovered from laughing his arse off, rolling on the floor.  
Stupid git…he'd better be glad that I'm preoccupied with this.  
He pushed me off the suitcase and onto the bed, which made the flap spring open on said suitcase and I glared at him.  
He reached in, grabbing a book on Elizabethan art and shoved it in my messenger bag then zipped the suitcase up.  
"If you absolutely must have it, that's where it'll have to be." He grinned slightly, moving my luggage and my bag by the door.  
I just stared at him shocked for a moment…shocked and slightly infuriated that I hadn't thought of that.  
He laughed shortly, "Now go get ready. I'm going to put my stuff in the car. I'll be around to get you in about half an hour and we'll load up your stuff and head home." He said shutting the door behind him.  
I fell back against my bed, before rocketing into my closet.  
Well, I have to make myself presentable don't I?

Gary

"Dad. Dad. Dad! When's Alfie getting here?" Charlie said, tugging on my arm.  
"Later, son. He and his friend are getting here some time tonight." I explained to my youngest.  
Gulliver smirked from his spot on the sofa and I raised my eyebrow at him, "What?"  
"Alfie and his girly friend." He sneered and I rolled my eyes at them. "You two be nice…though if she's friends with Alfie, I'm sure she's used to weird behavior."  
"Dad! Do your Sirius Black thing again." Charlie pleaded and I smiled down at him.  
"What Sirius Black thing, Charlie? Which one?" I asked, smiling slightly.  
"You know! With Snape!" he said.  
"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" I said to him and he fell into a fit of giggles.

Alfie and Ellie

"Stroke!" Alfie and I cheered along with the music of Billy Squire's "The Stroke".  
"You know we're really sick for loving this song." I said.  
"Why?" he asked confused, while he kept dancing in his seat…which slightly unnerved me considering he was driving.  
"Because it's about wanking off, Alfie!" I screeched.  
"Oh my god! It is!" he exclaimed and I looked at him disbelievingly.  
"How did you not know that?" I laughed.  
"I don't know! I was just liking the music!" he defended, his cheeks flaming pink.  
He changed the song and Aerosmith's "Ragdoll" came on.  
"That's not much better, Alfie." I laughed.  
"Shut up!" he said staring out the window at the darkening sky.  
"Are we anywhere near your house yet?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's right there. The white house with blue shutters." He said and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Alfie, they're all white with blue shutters. You live in suburbia." I said  
"Ok, fine. It's the one that says Oldman on the mailbox, smartass." He smirked and I thumped him on the ear.

Gary

"Dad! Dad! They're here!" Charlie shouted from his place, peeking out the window.  
I moved over there along with Gulliver.  
I saw Alfie get out and open the door of his yellow hummer for the girl.  
Good boy, at least he hasn't forgotten his manners…even if I don't get why he has to drive that thing.  
It looks like a bumblebee.  
"She's hot." Gulliver said, glancing up from his game and I tapped the back of his head.  
"Do not say that, when she comes in" I told him warningly.

Alfie and Ellie

"Need some help?" Alfie smirked at me as I attempted to pull our luggage out.  
I placed one foot on the back of car and pulled.  
"Here, let me help you with that." Came the accented voice I'd come to know very well from his movies.  
"Oh, thank you so much. Apparently Alfie doesn't share your kindness." I said glaring at the lanky boy, leaning against his obnoxious canary yellow hummer.  
"Only because you never let anyone help you." He said and hugged a little boy who came running outside and nodded to an older teenage boy who flicked his eyes from his game, up to us briefly before once again focusing on his game.  
"I'm Gary, by the way. Aflie's father." He said extending his hand.  
I took his hand and opened my mouth to respond…but Alfie being Alfie, cut me off, "Oh, she knows who you are, Dad. Biggest fan ever. I kinda dread going to see her because most of her movies consist of you…or David. It's amazing that someone can get so excited about seeing "The Boy In The Stripped Pajamas." He said.  
"I had to watch that for a report on the Holocaust!" You should be a little more considerate...and it was a really interesting movie!" I defended myself, complete with a pout and stomping my foot, noticing Gary seemed a little taken back...either from my tantrum or my accent.  
I guess he was expecting an American Girl.  
"Whatever, it was depressing as fuck." Alfie mumbled.  
"Alfie, language." Gary said warningly with a worried glance towards his youngest, but he couldn't hide the smile at our bickering.  
"Sorry." he mumbled as I smiled slightly...so he flicked me on the ear.  
"Let's get these in the house, shall we?" Gary said grabbing our attention.  
"Right. I'm Ellie, by the way." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder while Gary carried my suitcase and we left Alfie to tend to his own.  
"Nice to meet you, Ellie. So I guess you're from across the pond. Where are you from?" he asked me, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"Oh, I'm originally from Liverpool but I moved out here when my mum died." I said.  
His smile fell a little. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. She had cancer. I mean that doesn't make it any easier but we knew it was coming. She fought it for a long time but she decided she wanted to do Hospice so she could die in the house my dad built for them when I was just a baby. She was very happy when she went...surrounded by everyone who loved her." I said.  
"That's one way to go, I suppose." he said.  
"Yeah, I miss her a lot, but I know she's in a better place now. My dad's taking up traveling recently and I moved over here to go to school. I mean, I'm glad he's getting out and doing well. So I decided I needed to get a change of scenery and apparently it's just what I needed. I'll be graduating this year and maybe I'll go back home for a bit, you know." I rambled on. "Sorry, I'm quite a daddy's girl."  
"It's not a problem love. I's sweet that you're so close with your father. I remember when I was younger...you know ages ago." he laughed. "Anyway, my mum would always tell me to pay attention to how a girl treats her father and you'll know how she'll treat you. if she treats him with no respect, then she'll have no respect for men and therefore none for you. If she admires him and loves him, she'll know that the right man will treasure a woman as she'll love you...just so long as you're good to women like I taught you." he finished mimicking his mother.  
We laughed together.  
"I suppose that makes sense." I said.  
"Yes, I just wished I'd taken her advice a little more seriously before I got married and divorced four times." he laughed.  
I smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Alfie said you'd just recently gotten divorced from...oh, what's her name? Alfie told me this but I'm horrible with names. Alexandra? Was that it?" I said.  
He smiled at me and once again, brushing my short hair out of my face, "Let's not talker about her, ok?"  
I nodded, "Alright."

5 Months Later

"I'm gonna miss you, you little pixie." Alfie grumbled tugging on the graduation cap.  
I pulled it off my head, "I'll so glad to be done with all that. I had enough of all that formal crap."  
He chuckled, "Really though, I will."  
I smiled at him pulling the tall, lanky boy down in my arms for a moment.  
"Alfie, I'll only be gone for a week or so. I'm just going home to see my dad for a bit and then he's going on a cruise and I'm coming home and getting to work." I said, shaking my head at my friend.  
"Ellie!" We heard from somewhere behind him.  
He turned and I looked around him to see little Charlie rocketing through the crowd until he collided with me, locking his arms around my waist.  
I picked him up and balanced him on my hip, "Hello love."  
He smiled, locking his little arms around my neck, "Daddy says you're gonna leave for a little while."  
I threw a glare at the gorgeous older man as he approached us with Gulliver in tow.  
He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
I looked down at the child, who's big blue eyes were now watery, "Oh Charlie, it's just for a week or so. I'm going to visit my dad for a bit and then I'll be back to play with you." I said tickling his tummy.  
He giggled for a moment before burying his head in the crook of my neck, "No! I don't want you to go."  
"Hey, Charlie, buddy. Want me to show you the fountain" Alfie said, saving me from the caving I was about to do.  
I've never been able to tell a child no.  
maybe I'll outsmart them or make things a game so I get my way, but I didn't see anyway out of this one.  
Charlie's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"  
I let him down and Alfie carted him off before turning back, "Hey Gulliver! They have a gamer's room here too."  
The teenager's face was priceless and he sped off after his brothers.  
We laughed at them and I tossed the hat down on the chair beside me before pulling the black robe off and smoothing out the material of my short blue dress.  
"Well congratulations, Ellie." Gary said pulling me into a hug.  
I pulled away and thought I saw something in his eyes, but of course me being me...I let it go.

Gary

"Dad!" I heard one of my children yell.  
I rubbed my eyes, staring at the picture of Ellie and Charlie that sat on my desk.  
It was early spring then.  
Her and Alfie had come down for the weekend and she'd taken Charlie outside.  
She swirled him around on her hip.  
"Sing Ellie. Sing me a song." he demanded and she sat down on the swing and he laid his little head down on her leg and she smoothed his hair.  
"If I should stay...Well I will only be in your way and so I'll go and yet I know that I'll think of you each step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you." she sang to hi.. "Bittersweet memories. It's all I have and all I'm taking with me. Goodbye. Aw, please don't cry cause we both know that I'm not what you need but I will always love you. I will always love you."  
He looked up at her and she smiled down at him.  
That's when Alfie snapped the picture.  
Alfie.  
"Dad!" Alfie shouted and I snapped out of it, looking over to my son.  
His eyes flickered to the picture and he smiled, "You should've told her, dad, but it's not too late. She's still at the airport. I'll watch the boys."  
I just looked at him for a moment.  
"Dad, I know you love her and it's no secret that she does too. Go." he said, tossing me the keys to his car.

Ellie

I was sitting at the airport occasionally kicking my suitcase.  
I really didn't want to go home even if it was, just for two weeks.  
I mean I love my dad, but ever since I saw Gary...that something in his eyes...it just didn't feel right to leave.  
A glint of yellow caught my eye and I noticed that obnoxious yellow hummer.  
I swear if Alfie makes a scene...I'll kill him.  
I turned and stared at my hands waiting for my freakshow of a best friend to make himself known.  
"Ellie?" I heard the clipped accent and I looked up to see Gary.  
"Gary? What are you doing here?" I said confused.  
"Just listen to me for a moment alright. I've got something I really need to say." he said and continued, taking my silence as a go ahead. "You know as well as I do that I've had my fair share of romance. I've been married, divorced. I've taken things for granted and I've had my heart broken. I lost hope there for awhile especially after Alexandra but I've moved on. I realized that when love isn't in our lives...it's on it's way. It's kind of like when you know you're having mates over for dinner at five. You don't spend the day messing up the house. No, you prepare which is exactly what you need to do for love. I spent months attempting to prepare myself for love that I might be lucky enough to find. I thought I was just upset or delusional or maybe senile to think that this amazing young woman could like me for me. And all this time...it WAS you that was the love on it's way. I just couldn't see it and was too stupid to do anything once I had. Look Charlie's all tore up about you leaving and so is Gulliver and Alfie though they won't admit it and I most certainly am. I know it's only a few weeks and then you'll be back but just please don't go. Let's all go together sometime and get to meet your dad...as a family." he said smiling.  
I hadn't realized it, but my eyes were watering and I just attacked him in a hug.  
"So, I'll take that as a yes?" he said smiling.  
I nodded against his shoulder.  
He pulled away and pressed his lips to mine.  
"I love you, Ellie. God help me, but I do." he said.  
I sniffed and he wiped my tears away, "I," I interrupted myself with a hiccup. "I love you too."  
He smiled adoringly at me before enveloping me in a hug.  
So off we rode into the California sunset.  
On our trusty steed...the bumblebee.  
Quite the fairy tale, isn't it?


	2. David Thewlis

"Ellie."

I flicked my big bright eyes at the ceiling in annoyance silently willing myself not to snap at my cousin.

"Ellie."

I breathed out threw my nose as I smeared the blue calming facial mask on my face….god knows I'll need it if she doesn't shut up.

"Ellie!"

"What?! What Emma?! What?!" I snapped at her a little harshly but geez….she was bugging the hell out of me.

Her brown eyes widened in shock .

I guess that's understandable though.

You know normally I'm not like this.

I'm such a lovey dovey sickeningly sweet person and a total cuddle bug but seriously…..she's been here for the last six hours telling me about this guy she met this morning.

She doesn't even know his name but apparently she thinks he's the one.

Is it totally horrible that I'm ready for this publicity thing for Harry Potter to be over so she can go back to Brown?

I guess it is but she's just driving me nuts.

I sighed, "Look Em. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but please, please stop about the guy. I know you think he was cute but you've told me the same story repeatedly."

Her cheeks flushed again and she mumbled a sorry.

I smiled at her, "It's ok, Em. I like your hair by the way." I said gesturing to her short cropped hair.

"Well of course do you. It's the same as yours!" she laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can't help it if you look to me as your amazing idol." I said dramatically.

"Right. Right. Hey how's Aunt Angie?" she asked.

I smiled slightly at the mention of my mother, "She's doing alright. I mean the chemo makes her a little sick in the morning but she's pulling through really nicely."

"That's good. We really need to go see her soon. Mom really misses her and Alex says he misses you." she said laughing slightly mentioning her mother and little brother.

'Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses.' my phone blared from somewhere in the room.

"Hey your mobile is ringing." Emma said from the bed.

"Well answer for me ok. I've got this mask all over my hands." I called out to her.

"Who is that?' she said as she searched for the phone.

"It's probably Gary or Daniel. It usually is." I laughed.

"Hello…No this is Emma…She's in the bathroom smearing some kind of blue gunk on her face…..No it's not make up. It's some kind of soothing mask or something….Yeah I know right?…..You wanna talk to her?….Ok hold on just a second." I heard Emma rant away on the phone and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

She poked her head in the bathroom, "Hey it's Gary."

"I knew it would be." I said laughing. "Tell him to hold on just a sec so I can wash my hands."

She nodded and spoke in to the phone, "Hey hold on just- oh ok." she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He said he heard you." she said.

I nodded and ran my hands under the faucet then put him on speaker.

"Hey Gary. What do you need?" I said getting my nail polish out of my bag.

"I don't need anything. I was just gonna talk. Is that so bad?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"No…gah."

"Why do you sound so weird? You sound like you're in a barrell." he said and I could just imagine the confused look on his face.

"You're on speaker phone. I'm painting my nails and I've got a facial mask on my face and I don't want that on my phone." I explained.

"Ah I see. So are you coming with Emma tonight to the cast party?" he asked me…. Sounding a little different.

I could really put my finger on why but he just sounded different.

"Yeah we'll be there later. Why?" I said brushing the coat of silver over my nails.

"Well I didn't know if you were going with her. I know Dan and Rupert are riding together and I thought that if you didn't go with them and if you weren't going with Emma then I'd swing by with David and get you." he said and I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of David.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me. I think I'm gonna go with her though. She's been with me all day." I laughed.

He laughed along knowing that I was getting a tad irritated with my hyper cousin.

"Alright. Well I'll let you get back to getting ready. I'll see you later, love." he laughed.

"Alright. See you later, Gary Old Man." I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very original. Hilarious aren't you?" He said dryly.

"I know right? I'm genius." I said.

"Alright, bye love." he laughed and I returned it before we hung up and I continued to get ready.

-Gary and David-

Gary made his way back into the main room and hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed in the hotel room he shared with his co-star.

"So what did she say?" David asked him and he almost laughed at the eagerness in his friend's eyes.

"She's gonna ride with Emma, I think." he said and clapped the man on the shoulder when his face fell.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll see her in a few hours." he said laughing at his friend.

"Yeah I guess." he said and went into the bathroom to take a shower and continue on about getting ready himself.

Gary laughed at his friend's love sick teenager behavior and flipped the television on for a while.

"Dracula. Wow is that really what I looked like?" he said to himself and stared at the T.V. incredulously.

-Ellie and Emma-

"Ellie!" Emma screeched at me from the bathroom.

She's gonna do that enough and someone's gonna come running in here thinking someone's killing her.

"Yeah?!" I hollered back being a complete hypocrite.

"Come help me with this dress." she said and I entered the bathroom to see her attempting to lace a dress behind her back.

I arched an eyebrow at her and she laughed, "Just help me."

I laughed and laced her up.

-Gary and David-

"Gulliver. Gulliver listen to me. Tell Alfie to call me when he gets home and send my love to Charlie." Gary spoke to his son through the phone and hung up after exchanging good byes.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You alright?" David asked as leaned forward to tie the laces in his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Alfie's just being a little difficult here lately…but he's at that age you know and Gulliver.." he stopped to laugh. "He's recently developed a crush on some little girl across the street so he's just so scatter brained."

David laughed before looking down at the floor thoughtfully.

"You alright Davy?" Gary asked his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just miss my daughter is all, you know." he said shaking his head, getting up and pulling his jacket on. "You ready?"

Gary nodded his head. "Yes I'm ready."

He watched his friend walked out and he closed the door behind him and he followed him down to the car.

-Ellie and Emma-

Oh my god the paparazzi were so intense.

You'd think I'd be used to this by now.

I mean Emma usually took me to these things.

She did tend to want to cart me around.

"Emma!" "Emma!" "Emma!" "Emma! Over here!" they shouted and we made our way to a woman from e! t.v. or something like that.

She smiled at us, "Emma who's this?"

"Oh this is my cousin Ellie." she smiled and linked her arms with mine.

"Cousin? You look more like sisters except for the eyes." she said.

"Well we look like our mothers and they're twins so I'm sure that's why. I got my dad's brown eyes and Ellie got her dad's blue ones. Neither us of have the green eyes that our mums have." she explained.

"So Ellie? As in Ellie Harrison? The artist? We haven't seen much new work from you here recently. Have you anything in store for us?" she asked me.

"Yes I'm working on something with Kat Von D from the States for her art gallery 'Wonderland.' You should really check it out. She's got a lot of great pieces there." I said.

"Oh how interesting! So will you be near your cousin while she's attending Brown?" she asked.

"I will be around some time while I'm doing some business there but I'd like to stand close to home." I said and she smiled and had us look into the camera and say the company slogan before we made our way down the carpet.

"Ellie! Emma!" we heard behind us.

Well actually we heard Emma a lot but this was slightly closer and we turned to see the two tall Phelps twins.

James swept me up in a hug, "Ellie, how've you been? We haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been doing pretty good. How have you two been?" I asked only to be passed to Oliver. "You know I can walk. My legs work just fine."

Oliver laughed and set me on my feet while he and James hugged Emma and continued down the line.

"They're something else aren't they?" she asked me holding her arm out to me.

I laughed and nodded my head linking my arm with hers while we walked down the carpet into the building.

-Gary and David-

"Where is she?" David whispered to his friend as they waited toward the entrance of the building.

"Davy, old man, relax. James and Oliver just said they saw her and Emma coming down the carpet." said Gary willing himself not to roll his eyes.

"Alright well you go on inside if you want. I'll wait for her." David said silently thanking God for making him 6'3''.

Thank you long legs….

"Nah I think I'll wait. Tease her a bit about wearing a blue mask. I bet she looked like a smurf." Gary laughed.

"A beautiful smurf…" David sighed and Gary did roll his eyes this time.

"You're going soft, Davy." he said and David glared at him before snapping his head in the direction of laughing.

-Ellie and Emma-

"I can't believe you did that!" Rupert said coming up behind us. "You do realize that that will be all over the papers in the morning. Emma Watson and Ellie Harrison sticking their tongues out at the press!"

"What did you do now?" I heard and looked up to see Gary and …..sigh….David.

I hid my embarrassing fan-girlishness and smirked at Gary, "Nothing you wouldn't have done."

"Well that give you lots to choose from, my dear." he said pulling me into a hug before shoving me into David.

I glared at him slightly before turning my eyes up to meet the bright blue ones of David.

"Sorry. Apparently some one didn't take his meds today. Crazy Old Man." I mumbled and received a thump on the head as Gary headed in the building.

"It's no problem, love." he said and I flushed brilliantly. "You know you look rather lovely with some color in your cheeks."

He touched his fingertips to my cheeks making me blush further and I only just realized that he was still holding me.

He smiled for a moment and I just stood there staring dumbstruck.

His eyes saddened and he dashed off somewhere and me in my shock just stood there.

The cameras were flashing and people were yelling out questions but I couldn't hear them.

Emma was pulling on my arm and she dragged me inside.

She was talking to me and then some one caught her attention and I snuck out the side door and down the stairs where I found the lanky Englishman that had been consuming my thoughts.

"David?" I said and he turned.

"Look I'm sorry about before- I just - I thought that you-" he sighed. " I don't know."

I didn't say anything as I sat down beside him and stared out the window at the small fountain placed there.

I just stared at him for a moment….completely caught up in the blue of his eyes.

They always spoke for him.

Anything and everything he was too afraid to say….they just screamed it.

It was like there was a cable that linked from his heart and soul right to those cerulean orbs….spewing every untold emotion that lie there.

They always told the untouched truth, whether it was something I wanted to hear or not.

I often wanted to lose myself in them because up until now it was the only thing he'd allow me to get lost in.

Maybe it was the electrical, exciting, exhilarating shock of love and devotion that made him run like that.

Maybe it was that he was still hurting after his ex-wife broke his heart and he was terrified of falling in love.

"David?" I said stirring out of my trance and his eyes glittered as his listened to me.

"Look I know you're still hurting from your divorce. I know that you're about twenty years older than me and that you have a daughter but I just want you to know that I really like you. I always have and earlier I know you probably took it the wrong way but I was just a little shocked. I mean I never really thought you'd see me that way. I just thought you'd think I was just some young girl crushing on you….which is true but I never thought you'd like me….but….

I just want to show you that love isn't something to be afraid of. I know I'm not really experienced a lot in that area but I know that much is true. It's not waves crashing and pulling you under the current until you can hear the ocean in your lungs….I don't think love is about falling, David. I think it's about flying.

I mean I think about all the little things you do that don't really mean anything but they mean the world to me.

Like when you call and wake me up in the morning or….even though I know you hate texting…you send me a good night text. It's about things like that….stolen cuddles and blushing cheeks. It's about exposing yourself…the most raw, sensitive….weak part of yourself to someone you know won't hurt you. It's about trusting that your heart is in good hands. " I said.

I cupped my hands in front of me and held them out to him, "I know they're dainty and not very strong. They're not very big and they're pretty young. They're often stained with paint and my nails are usually painted some obnoxious color….but I know these hands can take care of your heart. I know that I can cup them around your face at night and relax you. I know that they can fit perfectly in yours and let everyone know that I love you. I know that they can lay on your chest and write our names together….if you'll just give me the chance."

He stared me for a moment before placing my hands on his chest then holding his hands out to me in the same way.

"My hands are old and rough and weathered through the years. They're clumsy and big and my fingers are much to long but they're yours if you want them….along with the rest of me." he said a small smile on his lips.

I slid my hands up his chest and neck to his face where I held his face close to mine.

His blue eyes concentrated on mine then fluttered close as I pressed our lips together.

As I kissed him once more, I realised something. David may not be 'the one'… may not be my soulmate, or my destiny.

Fate twisted their paths together for a reason.

Was it for this right here?

I don't know.

Maybe.

Maybe it was for something else in the future…something tomorrow…or years along.

I'm not concerned about that though.

I'm not concerned about stupid exes.

I'm not concerned about the stupid pictures of Emma and I that will be in the tabloids tomorrow.

I'm not concerned with the pictures of David and I from earlier.

I'm not concerned about family problems or work.

Right now all I'm concerned about was just being happy and making David happy.

And right now this seems to be making us both pretty happy.


	3. Gary Oldman 2

Its funny, you know, when people remember you from a long time ago. They always seem to remember you as the sweet young child you were and always tell you how they can't believe how you've grown. They always want to tell you that you're either beautiful or handsome, that you've lost your baby-fat, or something slightly insulting like that. I never thought that it made any difference really, especially in Hollywood. If, and I mean by a small chance, they remembered you from your first film its either you've grown so much physically or that you were so cute when you were younger, its never about how you have grown in your acting capability or your stage pressence.  
I remember my first time, on camera that is. It was a small movie, independent, you know, a low budget thing. But, I was the main character; I was young, barely out of high school. The movie was about a young girl growing up in the 16th Century and her trials during life and love. And the leading man, I remember him like it was yesterday, it was Gary Oldman. Now, don't tell me that its rediculous having an older gentlemen play the lover of an 18 year old, Gary was only 34 in this film.  
He was so gentle with me, loving, caring, always gave reasuring words when I was to shy to do "certain parts". He made me feel like I could do anything.  
There was this one scene, where our characters are in bed after passionate love making, and while my character is laying on his character's chest, her father is supposed to catch them. Now, I had never been naked in front of anyone before that, much less had sex, but, I had to be topless to give off a better effect. I was so shy when I walked onto set with my shorts on and a towel wrapped around me.  
As soon as I walked in, Gary came to me and kept me close, helping me into the bed, removing the towel with out me being exposed and keeping me covered until the scene. He was so wonderful to me. I won't lie to you, at that moment, I loved him. I mean I _really_ did _love_ him. It wasn't just that I respected him for his talent or his kindness, no, I knew right then that I loved him.  
Later on during filming, we did have a romantic relationship. But, it never came to fruit afterwards, because he had othe movies, and I was still finding my way in Hollywood.  
I hadn't seen or talked to Gary since that film, and even though I now am a very popular actress, with a film resume' Angelina Jolie would die to have, I never had to oppritunity to see him again. And, I never had a relationship quite like the one he and I shared back then. As it is in Hollywood, my romance life was horrible. I never had a stable guy who loved me for me. It was always a publicity stunt. And if I told you of half the guys I dated, you would be amazed.  
But it all changed the day I got the call to do a Harry Potter film.  
It was so out of my field of acting, I'm a strict action and historical type ofgirl. I got my first big part with the Lord of the Rings, then the X-Men, and then The Pirates of the Carribean right after another. I'm a mixed martial artist, a boxer and an avid archer and I was asked to play a teacher for a wizard school. My manager told me against it, but I wanted to do something out of my area. I wanted to be able to let someone else "save the day". I didn't mind being a supporting character and looked forward to doing a popular children's novel.  
So when it was time to film the movie (it was the third one by the way...Azkaban), I felt the same way I did all those years ago when I did my first film. I was a 30 year old woman, in the prime of my acting career, with more wins and nominations then most actors see in their entire life, scared, because of this film. I couldn't believe it, I just kept thinking back to my first film, back to those words Gary used to whisper in my ear before each scene, "Don't let it bother you. Its never really important if you miss, its if you let them know your scared thats bad. If you think your strong, then so will everyone else. So just breathe." He always made me feel strong and talented.  
Then it hit me, I saw Gary sitting in the conference room where stars meet eachother before the official filming. When he looked up at me, he had this huge smile on his face, but I couldn't move. It was like I was starstruck, I, who has acted in King Arthur with Clive Owen, was at a loss for words. I couldn't even speak to him when he stood up and came to me, I didn't do anything until I heard his beautiful voice whisper those same words he said to me 17 years ago, "Just Breathe." Thats when I melted. I threw my arms around his neck and breathed in his smell while he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. It wasn't until we pulled apart and he whiped a tear from my face that I knew I was crying. I couldn't believe that after all of these years, he would remember me and that I would become so emotional.  
After the meeting, he and I went to a small cafe' in London to catch up on everything we had done since seeing each other. Of course he had done so many films : The Fifth Element, Lost in Space, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, Dracula, Immortal Beloved (which I told him was my Favorite) and so many others.  
He was so amazed at my acting in my first blockbuster film The Fellowship of the Rings and knew right then that I had a beautiful acting career ahead of me. But he wondered whyI hadn't gone into large movies sooner, Gary always praised me on my acting in our small movie and he said it mind boggling why I hadn't gotten any more expansive rolls. When I told him I used the money from that film to finish college he was so proud.  
We must have sat for hours talking, but it was so good to hear his voice again and to see him again.  
There's something about that man that many of you don't know, his eyes sparkle when he laughs. Its very slight and you have to be concentrating on his eyes for a long time to see it, but when he smiles or is happy, his eyes have this beautiful shine to them and I remembered that day, that I loved it.  
When we left we made a deal with eachother to meet up again and to never loose touch with eachother.  
That was five years ago, and I must say, that movie was my saving grace. That movie got Gary back into my life and we've been married ever since.  
He had always been the one true man for me and I am so glad I took a chance on that low budge film so long ago.


	4. David Thewlis 2

It was one of those days.

My job at the local paper editor has been keeping me extra busy since it was Christmas break and I was in a routine of eatting breakfast, working on work, napping, calling Gary, going out to lunch with Gary, more work, dinner, and then to end the day, I'd curl up on my couch and watch a movie.

But today was a day were Gary was busy and I procrastinated on work. A lazy day. A I-really-don't-care-what-I-do-today day.

Plus it was raining like crazy.

Night had come quickly and I sat on my comfy settee, watching the newest movie out.

London was peaceful tonight. No honking car horns, or screaming neighbors. No...tonight was just a nice rainy night.

I was glad I had taken a break from my small acting career and just got away from America. Everything was so crazy over there, politics, people, places, things.

I had recently done a movie with Gary Oldman, and we had become pretty good friends...and when I say pretty good...I mean like best friends.

We hung out regularly, seeing as he was living just down the street. Mostly out for lunch or dinner, maybe see a movie, or to help Gary get away from his insane children sometimes and leave them with a nanny.

But the best times, were when he brought his friend David.

David Thewlis.

He was the cheekiest, sweetest, down to Earth guy I had ever met. Not to mention he was adorable.

He was in my brain on days like this. Like brain crack. I couldn't get him out of my head.

I sighed and reached down to grab a handful of popcorn when a knock at the door came. It was late at night, so I couldn't imagine who it would be.

"David?" I asked shocked, as I opened the door. He was soaking wet and his eyes were red. "What-wh-come in!" I said nervously, opening the door wider.

"Thanks." Daivd mumbled, pulling the strap of a doufle bag off his shoulder. He set it down by the coat rack and turned to me.

"Sorry about barging in here like this." he apologized.

His hair was stuck against his wet forehead. His clothes floppy and dripping. But the look in his eyes was heartbreaking. They were rimmed red and blood shot.

"Me and Anna broke up." he said softly, staring at his feet. "My house here is getting fixed, water damaged. I'm looking for a place to stay and...well, Gary said you had an extra room." he muttered, glancing up at me.

"I promise I won't be a bother. I'm quiet, don't eat much, you won't even know I'm here. I only need to stay a few days." he said quickly, looking at me scared.

"No!" I said smiling. "Stay. Stay as long as you want." I stepped towards the closet to get sheets. "Just let me get the room ready...do you have a change of clothes?" I asked, looking at the puddle of water around David's feet.

"Oh, yeh. Uh-I'll just...change." he said, picking his bag up and moving towards a random door. He reached for the handle, looking at me questioningly.

"Yeh, go ahead." I answered for him, smiling as I was just about to go into the guest room.

"Jessi." David called out. I turned around, staring at the drenched man.

"Thank you. So much. This means a lot." he said softly, a small smile on his lips.

"Get changed and then I'll make you something to eat-are you hungry?" I asked. David nodded his head, smiling again before closing the door.

'That's my bedroom.' I suddenly thought, cursing myself softly before going to the guest room and putting clean sheets on the bed, trying to calm my heart down into normal beats.

~David~

I quickly stepped out of my shoes and peeled off my socks. The blue carpet was warm under my toes.

I looked up, seeing Jessi's room for the first time.

The white walls were covered in posters of music groups and movies. Her queen bed was pushed into the left corner of the room. A wardrobe in the right corner. Next to me was a desk with many papers on it. A guitar was leaning against the table.

But what really caught my eye was the framed pictures on her desk.

A large one of a man, who looked a bit like Jessi, and another man, both smiling in the arms of the other.

Her father perhaps?

There was another large picture next to that one of 7 children, 6 boys and 1 girl: Jessi. The boys were standing, smiling, in front of a brown horse, which Jessi was sitting on top of.

'She's a cowgirl.' I thought laughing.

The last picture wasn't framed, but taped to the desk top. It was cut from a magazine. A photo of Jessi and Gary, and me and Gracie. It was obviously a popperatzi shot, none of us were looking directly at the camera. Gary was in mid giggle as I was facing Jessi and we were laughing at Gracie.

I remember that day.

~Still David~

"Gracie you need to eat your food." I said pointing to her plate. She shook her head, humphing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Gracie." I said warningly.

"It's gross!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

Gary had invited me out to lunch with his co-star Jessi Thompson, who I had met a few times before. She seemed like a lovely girl. Down to Earth, peaceful, funny. Very beautiful.

We had decided on a regular lunch joint around the block, and I brought Gracie along because Anna was filming a movie in L.A. Needless to say, Gracie had been hanging around a pretty bad nanny, and her attitude hasn't been good.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, looking over at Jessi. "Sorry, she's just being difficult."

Jessi laughed, looking back at me smiling.

She really was quite beautiful. Her short black pixie cut hair and hazel eyes. Full lips and tiny freckles across her nose. What I really loved was her sleeve tattoo of a peacock. It was different colours and textures; so cool. Something I had always wanted: a tattoo. But I had a triangle on my upper arm, but no other tattoos, which is why Jessi laughs at me for wearing Ed Hardy I guess.

"Gracie?" Jessi asked, looking at the small girl. "Since you're not going to have your fish and chips...can I have them?" she asked smiling.

I was a bit confused at first, staring at Jessi weirdly.

Gracie nodded, still holding her arms across her chest.

Jessi smiled, picking up a chip and placing it in her mouth, chewing thoroughly.

"Mmm, this is so good! Gary? David? Don't you want some fish and chips?" she asked, picking up another chip.

Gary laughed, "I think I could go for another fish." he said, taking one off Gracie plate.

I smiled, grinning over at Jessi before taking some of Gracie's chips. "Boy, Grace. You sure are missing out. These are so good!" I said, grinning my daughter.

She slowly started to frowned, looking between the adults.

"Okay! Okay!" she cried, pulling the plate towards herself, covering the food. "Don't eat it all!" she said, eatting a chip quickly.

The adults laughed, smiling at the funny young girl.

I smiled at the memory, quickly pulling a new pair of pants on.

A knock came at the door. "Hey David, do you want some sushi? Gary brought some over last night but we never got around to eat it. It's still good." she said through the door.

I grinned, "It's my favorite!" I laughed.

"I brought you a towel too." Jessi added. "I'm setting it outside the d-"

I opened the door quickly, still shirtless.

Jessi was staring shocked at my chest. I slowly took the towel from her, smiling. "Thanks."

Jessi nodded, blushing as she met my eye. "Mmhhmm." she mumbled, turning away and hurrying to the kitchen.

I laughed, drying my hair and finished up changing.

I balled up my wet clothes and put them in her clothes hamper. Leaving the bedroom, I went into the kitchen, Anna suprisingly not on my mind.

"I love sushi." I grinned, reaching forwards the veggie rolls.

I glanced towards the TV. "You're watching Kung Fu Panda?" I asked laughing.

"Kung Fu Panda 2!" Jessi defended, laughing as well. "Gary's character is so funny." she giggled, bringing the plate of sushi towards the couch. "Wanna watch?" she asked, turning around and smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulder, following her. As we sat on the settee, Jessi sat Indian style next to me, leaning against my shoulder.

"You're warm now." she mumbled, eatting a shrimp.

I chuckled, placing my arm around her, my heart hurting slightly. Anna never used to lay like this with me. She was only a kiss, fuck, leave, type of girl. Tears formed in my eyes though. We had been together almost 10 years...and deep down I loved her.

~Jessi~

I was curled against David's side when I heard him sniff. Then another. His chest jerk, as I felt something wet hit the top of my head.

"David?" I asked, looking up.

David quickly put a hand over his eyes. "Please...don't look." he whispered, wiping his tears away. His red eyes looked at me sadly.

"Oh Davy." I mumbled, pulling him in for a hug. "It's okay. You can let go." I softly said, smoothing the back of his hair down.

David wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as he let his tears go. I held him and it felt like hours before his body stopped heaving with sobs and his whimpers of pain faded. His face was pressed into my shoulder and his body curled around mine, shivers shaking me intermittently.

I tightened my arms around him and felt David do the same. My face felt tight from my own tears, it was hard for me to watch someone I really care about break down. I was exhausted but I didn't want to break the connection between us yet. Some one needed me; someone I could help.

"David?" I said softly after several minutes, my eyes starting to droop. His grip on me had relaxed and the shuddering that racked his body had stopped.

I pulled away slowly, smiling softly at the sleeping David Thewlis. I gently moved off of the settee so that he could lay all the way down. I guess he'd be staying on the couch tonight. I picked up the blanket I had discarded on the ground, and slowly placed it on David's sleeping form. He mumbled something quietly and seemed to sigh before snuggling deeping under the blanket.

The peervy part of me that crushed on David, wanted to stay and watch him sleep, just for a while. But I needed my own sleep, so I made my way as silently as I could back to my bedroom.

~The Next Morning-David~

My head was aching as I woke up. At first I wondered where I was. Everything seemed fuzzy and unfamilar, until I started to realize it was Jessi's flat. I sat up, rubbing my eyes roughly.

"You're up." Jessi's voice called out.

I stood on shaky legs, looking around for her. She was in the kitchen, standing by a steaming frying pan.

I slowly walked over to her, everything from yesterday running through my head.

Anna.

Breakups.

Yelling.

Rain.

Jessi.

Crying.

'Crying. Fuck'. I thought. I cried in front of Jessi.

"About last night." I began, only for Jessi to cut me off.

"It's okay." she said quickly. "Sometimes we have those kinda days. I understand. I won't tell anyone." she promised, pretending to zip her lip and twisted her hand as if to lock it.

I smiled, grateful I had someone I could trustfully lean on.

"Thanks." I muttered, peering into the cooking pan.

"Eggs." Jessi answered for me. "Bacon and toast. I've made some tea. It's under the cozy." she gestured towards the covered tea kettle.

She made our plates in silence, setting them on the small table. We ate quietly, the only sound was the scrapping of forks against plates or the slurp of the tea.

"I have to finish up some stuff for next weeks articule." Jessi said softly.

"Still working for that newpaper?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, pushing my empty plate away.

Jessi sighed, nodding.

"Are you happy?" I asked, staring at her intently.

Jessi looked up at me shocked. Her hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight from the open window. I was once again, taken back by her beauty.

"I-I guess I'm happy." she answered, looking down. "It's not what I really wanna do...acting is what I want. But sometimes it just gets so hectic that I don't wanna deal with all of it. How you and Gary do it only God knows." she laughed.

"You like Gary a lot?" I asked, feeling a bit jealous.

She was always hugging on the older man. Always smiling at him and laughing at his jokes. He made her smile and laugh more easily than I did, something I was always sore about. She was so pretty when she was smiling; her laugh was about the cutest thing ever.

"Yeah." she said grinning. "I like Gary a bunch. I like you a lot too." she smiled, placing her hand on top of mine on the table.

"I like you a lot too Jessi." I said softly.

Everything seemed to just slow down. Her warm touch on my hand, her lovely smile and bright hazel eyes. She was beautiful, but my heart was still hurting. Anna and I had just broken up, but why couldn't I get Jessi out of my mind.

I knew there was something about her the first day I met her. She was giggling and telling jokes; she was so friendly. Not to mention stunning. I was immdediantly drawn to her like a bear to honey. She had laughed as I awkward intruduced myself, and she told me I was one of her favorite actors.

Sometimes I would get a call from Gary about what they did that day or how much fun she was. Sometimes he invited me to come see a movie or go to a art museum with them. I would always go. Not because I wanted to see the latest film, or to look at paintings...but because of her. Because of Jessi.

"Jessi." I whispered, staring into her hazel eyes.

Jessi smiled, her thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

My mind went blank as she suddenly looked scared, quickly standing and grabbing our empty plates, turning away from me to wash them.

"Jessi?" I said again, louder this time.

She just shook her head, finishing the dishes and hurrying over to the couch. I was standing by then, and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back to me.

"What?" I asked. "What did I do?"

Jessi advoided my eyes. "Nothing David. Don't worry, it's just...work. I'm just worried about work."

"Jessica." I said sternly. "It's not work. What is it?"

She was silent, still looking at the ground.

My right hand raised to her chin, tilting her head up and locking my eyes with her.

"Anna was a lucky woman to have you." Jessi whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"We fought to much. She wanted to be with another person...so did I." I admitted, staring back.

"Y-you what?" Jessi asked, eyes wide with shock.

"I wanted to be with someone else." I said slowly, my eyes drifting down to her full lips.

~Jessi~

Jealously burned through my stomach. I pushed David's hand from my face, twisting out of his hold and just about to turn back towards the couch when he caught me again.

"Where are you going now?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Let me go David. I have work to do." I said, looking away and glancing towards my bedroom, where my 'work' would be crying my eyes out.

"Don't you want to know who I love?" David asked me softly, reaching back up to touch my face.

I clenched my eyes shut, shaking my head no.

"Jessi." David whispered, holding my head in his hands. "I...I love you."

I opened my eyes, staring at David startled. "What?" I practially yelled.

"I love you." David repeated, his own eyes wide.

"Y-you...love...ME?" I asked, laughing. "Me?"

David nodded, his thumb moving across my cheek softly.

"Oh wow..." I whispered. David chuckled lightly, giving me a loving look before leaning down. His face got closer; he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I nodded, my mind going wild. I tried to push the nasty thoughts out of my head but they continued to burst through.

Take me. Right here. Throw me on that table if you want. God his breath is sweet.

I closed my eyes as David's face leaned down even farther, his lips brushing against mine gently.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close, but not to tightly. David's arms snaked around my back, holding me to him. He lips moved away, only to come back a second later at a different angle.

He was so loving. So passionate. So adorable. So amazing.

"So he kissed you?" Gary asked through the phone.

"Yeah." I answered, smiling at the sleeping man on my sofa.

"What did he do after that?"

"We sat down on the settee, kissed some more, and then talked about what we wanted." I sighed, feeling happiness bubble in my stomach for the 1 millionth time today.

"What did he want?" Gary questioned.

"To wait a while before getting into a steady relationship again. To make sure Gracie is okay with everything. To know how I feel about everything...and then he said he just wanted me to be happy." I smiled.

"And are you happy?" Gary laughed.

"Very." I said, glancing again at the now awake David, who was smiling back at me from the couch.

David got up, walking slowly to me as I answered some more questions from Gary.

"Did you two shag?"

"No!" I said honestly, giggling as David wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is that David?" Gary asked, only to be cut off by a whinning child.

"Is that Gulliver?" I laughed.

"Yes-Gulliver! I'm on the phone buddy! Yeh I'll play in a second-l-let me get off the phone and-Gulliver!" Gary sighed heavily. "I better go. I'm happy for you two. But Jessi-" Gary said seriously. "Don't hurt him. He just broke up with a long time girlfriend who he had a child with. He's fragile right now. Take care of him."

"She will Gaz." David answered for me, glancing at me sideways and smiling. "I'll take good care of her too."


	5. Gary Oldman 3

Gary Oldman sat in his trailor, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to memorize some of his important lines.

He had been asked to be apart of a new romantic comedy. Something he'd always wanted to do. Most times he was cast as a villian or side kick, but this time, he was to play the lovable best friend who helps the leading lady when she breaks up her boyfriend. She falls into a tough depressed state but in the end it's Gary's character that helps her and she falls in love with him.

Gary fell back onto his couch with a sigh. "I need fresh air." he said out loud, standing up and grabbing his jacket before leaving the trailer. People were hurrying around doing their jobs; every now and then someone would stop to say hi or chat.

32 minutes later Gary was sitting on a park bench sipping on a hot coffee. A white bird hopped around nearby and lots of people were bustling about getting ready for the holidays. Gary sat back with a smile and he fiddled with the coffee cup lid.

He hardly noticed the girl sit down next to him.

"Um...sorry to bother but do you have the time?" the girl asked politely.

Gary flicked back his jacket sleeve and glanced at his wrist watch.

"8:39." he replied with a small smile.

The black haired girl smiled back and looked over as a small child ran by laughing, only to be chased after by a chuckling older man.

"How cute." the girl said giggling.

"Reminds me of my own kids." Gary said sighing contently. "They're growing up fast."

"How old are they?"

"Two are teenagers and one just outgrew his teen years."

"I bet they're sweet." the girl said smiling at the actor.

"They are. They're the best thing in my life."

The woman with black hair held out her hand.

"Jessie." she said shaking Gary's hand softly.

"Gary." he replied with a grin. "Might I ask where you're from? You've got a bit of a Southern accent there."

"Tennesse." Jessie said smiling. "Gatlingburg, Tennesse."

"Lovely." Gary said pushing his glasses back up when they slipped down his nose.

A peaceful silence fell over the two companions while the time slowly ticked away. Gary glanced over at the dark haired girl with a short sleeved t-shirt, showing off her nearly full arm tattoo. She was at a fair height and curvy in just the right places.

"There's a record shop just around the corner there." Jessie said pointing up the road. "You look like the guy that would be interested in joining me on a walk there." she said smiling, showing off her white teeth.

Gary smiled back, standing and throwing away his now empty coffee cup before falling into step with Jessie.

"So Gary." Jessie said smirking. "What brings you to New York City in this fine winter season?" she asked watching the cars pass by.

"Work." Gary answered simply. So far it seemed this Jessie girl didn't know of his career and that was just fine with him.

"What kind of work?" Jessi asked as they walked by a Itlian bistro that smelled Heavenly.

"Film."

Jessi looked over with a grin. "What kind of film?"

Gary smiled back as he stared at the lovely girl. "A little romance movie." he said, stepping over for an elderly couple to pass.

"Really?" Jessi questioned happily. "I don't think I've seen you in that many romances." she said as they reached the shop.

"Well there goes my undercover outing." Gary joked with a small smile.

"Don't worry." Jessi said. "I won't tell anyone. Although I kinda think the paparazzi have been taking pictures of you this whole 'outing'."

Gary glanced around and spotted a few photographers.

"I don't care." he said sighing as they stepped into the record store.

"So Mr. Oldman." Jessi smiled as she walked over the nearby stand of vinyls. "What kind of music do you enjoy?"

The two thrifted through the shop, each picking up records here and there and sharing a laugh.

A small bell attached to the door jingled as they left.

"This has been a really great 'outing'." Jessie said as Gary took her bag full of CDs for her.

"Indeed it has been." Gary added as they strolled down the bustling side walk.

Gary was just about to ask Jessie if she'd like to grab some lunch when two reporters stood before him.

"Mr. Oldman!" One man with a pencil thin moustache and a microphone called. "Stan McEvans from Weekling Winning Paper. What are you doing in New York? Work on a new movie?"

Gary sighed, trying to step around the man, but the other man with a camera continued to follow.

"How's the family been since the divorce? Children alright?"

Clinching his hands, Gary grabbed at Jessie's arm and hurried them along down the sidewalk.

"Who is this young lady Mr. Oldman? Perhaps Mrs. Oldman the Fifth?"

Jessie's arm wrapped around Gary's chest as he turned around yelling at the reporters.

"Calm down." she whispered in his ear as she pressed her hand against his mouth. "Let's get out of here. As for you two." Jessie said looking at the reporters. "Fuck off."

Once the reporters left, Jessie took Gary's hand in hers and pulled him towards a tiny Itlian bistro.

"Does that happen a lot?" Jessie asked as they sat down inside the small restrauant.

"Most of the time yeah." Gary said with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. That must not be that fun."

Gary shook his head. "Not really."

He looked back up, pressing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Jessie smiled as him as a waitress came and took their orders.

"I'm sorry." Gary blurted.

"For what?" the girl across from him asked with large concerned eyes.

"For them trying to mess with you. Calling you my future wife and that nonsense." Gary said waving his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure being your future wife wouldn't even be that bad."

'Flirting? Was she flirting with me?' Gary thought with a smile.

"Well I must be doing something wrong if I'd lost four wives so far."

"Maybe we'd be different." Jessie said watching him with bright eyes.

"How so? We barely know each other."

"Because we're connected."

"Connected?" Gary asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. There's something there. Something that could hold us together."

"And you know this...how?"

"Because when a guy can pick up a Beatles album and tell me all these interesting facts about Ringo Starr, it makes a girl like me swoon." Jessie said smiling.

The waitress came back with two plates of steaming pasta.

"There's a lot of facts about Ringo Starr. What can I say?" Gary said picking up a fork.

"That you like me like I like you."

"You said like so many times in that sentence." Gary joked looking up at Jessie.

"Will you tell me or not?" she replied, slowly placing her hand across the table top.

"There's something there." Gary said slowly, looking at the pretty girl sitting with him. "It's kind of the same way for me too. When a girl can keep me from busting open a reporters face, it makes a guy like Gary Oldman swoon." Gary said grinning softly and taking Jessie's hand in his.

"Well...that reporter had a creepy mustache. He would have deserved it anyway."

They laughed, smiling at each other contentedly.

"I think maybe a few more dates before becoming Mrs. Oldman the Fifth. What do you think?" Jessie said as they ate their lunch.

"I think maybe you're on the right path."

"We're on the right path."

Gary smiled. "Exactly."


	6. Kili

The golden ray peaked out from behind dark clouds, sending light on the wet ground, still soaked from the rain, which stopped only minutes ago. The country enlighten by the first sun looked like from the fairytale, bright green meadows with shimmering drops of water on every grass-blade, fresh air still soaked with rain, small brown rabbits carefully coming out from their holes before being scared away by the horse's hoofbeats. Their eyes were fixed on the approaching company, the most strange company somebody could ever see in those lands. Many dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and one human girl couldn't go anywhere without not being noticed, that's why they rode only deserted lands, where the only eyes watching them was belonging to animals.

"It was about time it stopped raining, I can make my own private lake in my hat," Bofur, cheerful dwarf, laughed out and poured out water from his hat.

"It is pity Gandalf is not powerful enough to stop rain," Kíli agreed, not noticing the glare from the old man, but fully aware of girl's laugh, something what made him feel very proud inside.

Hope Asgard was the only girl in that company and Kíli was not the only one who noticed her beauty. But it was only his heart which skipped a beat everytime she touched him. Her hazel eyes complimented her long black curly hair, her hourglass shaped body added curves to the right places and her pale skin finished the picture of perfect beauty. But for this young dwarf she was not only attractive doll, she was unforgiving, trustworthy and keen, everything he always hoped his love would be.

"Hope, Kíli! Go ahead and scan the grounds, we need to find some shelter before the night will fall," Thorin ordered his companions and watched as two young people galloped further until they entered the woods so he couldn't see them anymore.

"Um, how are you?" Kíli asked Hope after a moments of silence and mentally slapped himself. He was usually very confident and charming, especially around women, but when he was with this girl, he was suddenly very self-conscious and insecure.

"I really am not sure if this is the best question," Hope smirked at him and jumped off her pony before tying him to the tree as Kíli follow her lead.

"The best question for what?" Kíli frowned slightly.

"I don't believe this is right question to ask a girl you love," young girl turned to face him with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Wh-what? W-what do y-you mean?" attractive dwarf stammered, his heart skipping a beat as she said that.

"I...," Hope started but her sentence was interrupted by a quiet shriek, something what supposed to be a laugh.

She quickly pinned herself on the ground and quietly followed the dwarf to the place from where the shriek was coming. There were few orcs, sitting on the ground and talking to each other while sharpening their weapons.

"We should tell Thorin," Hope said quietly, her voice almost not audible in orc's laughing.

"No, don't bother him, there are only few of them. We all know you like fighting so we can make this a competition while letting the best dwarf win," Kíli whispered and as the girl nodded at him with a smile, he ran out of their hiding place with a determinated scream while releasing an arrow.

The pure surprise appeared on orcs's faces before the realization came over and they jumped from their seats trying to kill their enemies. Hope didn't even bothered to sheathe her sword, her right hand was gripping firmly her knife while the other hand occasionaly sent hexes around her. It didn't took long and all creatures were dead, the ground was soaked with black blood as well as smell of it hit one's nose hard.

"See, too easy," Kíli smirked and wiped off his bloody sword.

"I really enjoy fighting these scums, they are too stupid," Hope agreed with a smile.

"How many did you kill?" attractive dwarf asked with a grin.

"I honestly am not sure, not much but definitely more than you," young girl winked at him.

"You must be joking, everybody knows I am the best fighter here," Kíli agrued with a wide smile.

"My dear Kíli, I never joke about love and war," Hope nodded seriously, but there was a twinkle in her eyes showing she had a good time.

"Can I ask you something?" young dwarf asked suddenly as a smile disappeared from his face and continued as she nodded at him. "What did you mean by saying that question was not right to ask a girl you love."

"Oh Kíli, don't you see that? You can speak right to my heart without even saying a word. That smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall," Hope said with a smile.

"You, do you..." Kíli trailed off slowly.

"Yes, Kíli right from the start you were thief, you stole my heart. I love you too," beautiful girl finished with a smile, her heart bursted in joy as Kíli cupped her face, finally kissing her, something he yearned to do a long time ago.


	7. Kili 2

"This is just not right," Jade Long mumbles with eyebrows furrowed as white smoke came from her mouth as she spoke.  
It was chilly night, even the warmth from red fire couldn't heat her. The cold wind was hitting her face, sending chills down her spine. The air was wet, tightening one's lungs with every breath, and through the mist it was hard to see the trees just few metres away.  
"What do you mean?" Kíli glanced at his friend, taking in her perfect features for a moment, before quickly looking away with flushed cheeks.  
Jade Long was beautiful girl, her long, silky black hair shined bright like a diamond in the sun, her dark brown, almost black eyes burned deep in his heart as she looked at amazed Kíli in every single way. Her beauty and her personality, both was the reason he loved her. The way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, how she twirled her hair when nervous or how her face hold only concentration whenever she fought. Everything about her was fascinating, to him she was perfect.  
"It is way too quiet," soft female voice interrupted Kíli from his thoughts and he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"I don't know Jade, I don't think something's about to happen," young dwarf mumbled.  
"It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I donvt trust it, when it is too quiet," pretty girl said with a frown.  
"Just stop being so worried. Do you honestly think bunch of orcs is just waiting for the right moment, hidden in the dark, so they can attack us?" Kíli joked.  
"It is one of many possible situations. I just know something will happen tonight, I have this feeling from the moment we stopped here," Jade explained, still staring at the darkness of the night.  
"Stop being so pessimistic. Nohing is going to happen. Besides, Bofur and Dwalin are on the watch. Come on, Jade, let's have some fun," Kíli grinned and grabbed her hand before pulling her away from the camp.  
"No, stop it, Kíli! We need to be careful," Jade warned him, but a laugh escaped her lips as the handsome dwarf pulled her deeper in the woods.  
"Now, are you still going to be so worried?" young dwarf asked after he finally stopped.  
"I was not worried, I was just...careful," pretty girl laughed, before a frown replaced her smile. "What is that?"  
"What is what?" Kíli asked while looking around.  
"That sound. I think orcs are making it. Come on, we should slash them all," Jade whispered before sneaking around Kíli, who shortly followed her.  
The two of them quietly made their way closer to the sound, hands firmly gripping their weapons as they focused on the upcoming battle. They walked out of the woods and while Jade's face hold only shock, Kíli's laugh rang is her ears.  
There were no orcs, only beautiful nature before them. The small pond, which shimmered under the moonlight, as the waterfall loudly fell on top of the water, making splashing sound.  
"Be careful, orcs may be hidden in the water," Kíli joked with a grin, but his laugh didn't last long because Jade pushed him in the water quickly.  
"You cannot be serious! It is so freezing!" young dwarf yelled as trying to get out of the water, his clothes soaked wet.  
"You know me, I like being sadistic," Jade winked at him, but pulled out her hand to help him out.  
Kíli didn't hesitate a second and pulled her to him, making her crash in the water and sinking under it. Before Kíli even realized what happened, his legs went flying and his back collided with a water once more. As he wiped water off his face, he found himself starring at the grinning young girl.  
"You seriously are not normal. It is freezing!" Kíli said in disbelief, but couldn't ignore the heat in his body from just being close to his love.  
"So? Is proud your Durin not strong enough to be cold? Or..." Jade started, but was interrupted as Kíli's lips crashed on her, making her speechless.  
"Stop being so beautiful," Kíli whispered as he pulled away, being sure she heard his every heartbeat, and waited for her reaction.  
"I-I think I can try," Jade slowly said as a wide smile spread across her face.  
"You don't know how much in love I am with you," Kíli admitted.  
"It's obvious that I need you, I can't wait any longer Kíli," Jade whispered before kissing young dwarf once more.


	8. Kili 3

Dila was very pretty for a dwarf. She hated her curly and very messy red hair, but it was what made everyone fell in love with her. Along with a big blue eyes, perfect facial features and slender figure, she easily caught eye of any male. But she never paid attention to them, she was skilled fighter and with her curious and brave attitude she always longed only for an adventure. That is why she was travelling around the whole Middle Earth all her life. But she knew this will be an adventure which could change her life forever.

A smile spread on Dila's face as she saw the mark. She quickly ran to the green door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"I do not want any more dwarves in my house," someone yelled from inside before the door was opened.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" Dila asked politely ignoring hobbit's stares.

"Y-yes," small hobbit answered rather hesitatly.

"I am Dila, daughter of Duerya and I am at your service," she bowed with a smile and waited for him to invite her in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you should come in, there's already too many dwarves in my kitchen and they blunted all my knives, not to mention they ate everything and.." Bilbo said firmly, but male voice from inside interrupted him.

"I was afraid you won't come."

"Gandalf!" Dila yelled and ran into his opened arms.

"So good to see you again, my dear," old wizard laughed as she pulled herself out of hug. "Come, you're the last one."

Gandalf led Dila to the kitchen followed by murmuring Bilbo. Dila chuckled but shoot him an understanding look, it must be very hard for poor hobbit to loose all of his food.

"Dila!" one of the dwarves yelled breaking the silence from shock as they entered already crowded room.

"Mr. Glóin," young dwarf smiled at her distant relative.

"What are you doing here, my lassie?" he asked.

"Did you honestly think you could do this journey without me?" Dila's eyes sparkled as she grinned wildly.

"She can't go with us, we can't look after girl out there," the youngest of the dwarves yelled and stood up angrily, but in a split second there was a dagger in the wall just an inch from his head.

"I believe I can take care of myself very well," Dila said quietly in his ear as she pulled out her dagger.

"Kíli, stop it!" Thorin, the leader, told the young dwarf and turned to others. "Now when we have Dila here, we just need a burglar."

Thorin and his company travelled for many days, maybe even weeks, but none of them was about to give up and return home. They all were great friends, even Dila and Kíli. It took some time for them to warm up to each other but they became inseparable. They were very close to each other, maybe too close.

Kíli realized how gorgeous Dila truly was the moment he first saw her but later, when he got to know her, he found out she was not only beautiful outside, but inside too. And he couldn't ignore the fact, his heart skipped a beat everytime she touched him or he forget to breathe everytime she smiled.

"Bilbo, still not coming back?" Dila teased her hobbit friend as she caught him up on a wide plain.

"Not a chance," Bilbo smiled proudly at beautiful dwarf. "But I still miss my handkerchief."

They bursted out laughing, but smiles frozed on their faces as Fíli's voice rang out loudly.

"Orcs!"

"Hold your ground! We must fight!" Thorin yelled and everyone grabbed their weapons.

"Bilbo, stay close to me!" Dila said firmly to frightened hobbit and protectively stood before him.

"Hey Dila, I bet I can kill more of that skunks than you," Kíli yelled at his friend.

"You wish," Dila winked at him with a smirk before releasing first arrow which immediately killed one orc.

"I won't let a girl win over me," young dwarf mumbled and he started to kill any orc or warg which stood in his way.

It didn't took long and there were many dead bodies only belonging to orcs or their beasts.

"17," Kíli said proudly with a smirk which made every girl go weak in knees and wiped off the blood of his sword.

"Aww, at you least you tried. 19," Dila pursed her lips together and blew him a kiss.

"You should already give him a real one, Dila!" Bofur joked making everyone, but Dila and Kíli, bursted out laughing. Two young dwarves awkwardly looked away with blush forming on their faces.

It was already night and the dwarves, hobbit and wizard were sleeping and snoring loudly.

"This is just pointless," Dila mumbled before stooding up and walking out of their shelter.

"Were are you going?" Bofur asked her quickly. He, as well as Kíli, were sitting outside and keeping an eye on everyone.

"Just for a walk, I can't sleep," Dila rolled her eyes.

"You should know the nights won't be easy when you are on an adventure with 15 males," Kíli chuckled at her.

"Dila, be careful, don't go too far," the other dwarf said her as she walked away into the dark. "Go after her Kíli."

"No, she is great fighter and she won't get lost for sure,"Kíli shook his head.

"I just thought you could finally tell her how you feel," Bofur smiled mysteriously and put brown pipe in his mouth.

Young dwarf smiled for himself and literally ran after the girl he fell in love with. He found her standing on top of a small hill and gazing at the stars. As he came to her she quickly turned with a dagger on his throat.

"Oh my, I am sorry Kíli, I just thought..." Dila started but stopped as he softly touched her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"I just thought you should finally know how I feel about you," Kíli whispered and his heart fluttered as Dila kissed him again with all the love and passion she held for him.


	9. Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin Oakenshield inhaled deeply, the chilling air tighten his lungs, as his blue onyx eyes were fixed on fragile young dwarf girl. She was sitting aside from all the other companions, yet still not too far away from the fire, and the sound she made by sharpening her sword was not audible in dwarf's hard laughing. She was always too quiet and shy for a dwarf and with her fragile body, she used to be barely noticed by most of the people. But Thorin was not one of them.

Swryan was beautiful girl, her brown wavy hair fell perfectly without her trying, her dark brown, almost black eyes hold a determination and sadness. Her small nose and full lips only added beauty to her face, soft skin of her was tan from the sun and flushed from the wind. Even though nobody seemed to notice her beauty. Except one person, who was admiring her silently for too many years.

Thorin tried not to fall in love with this girl, his effort much useless everytime she spent time with him. She was a sister of his close friend, and slowly she became part of his life. Even she barely talked to him, they grew close to each other, their bond enhanced by the death of her brother and his friend. She never left his side, not when the Erebor fell, not when he was nothing, but a dwarf working in human's villages, not when he left for this journey. She always followed him, because that was what her heart called for.

"Swryan, it is your turn to watch," Thorin yelled at small girl, her dark eyes met his and she nodded before jumping from her seat, making her way to their leader.

"You should get some rest," Swryan said to Thorin as she sat next to him, a little away from the others.

"There are more important things than my rest," leader shook his head, the sadness embracing his heart as he remembered his home.

The silence fell between two friends, though not unpleasent one. They listened as slowly all the other dwarves fell aslep and their laughing was replaced with snoring. The night was cold and clear, the stars glimmered on the sky like diamonds, the loud snoring was mixed with wolf's howling and owl's hooting. The night was too quiet, signalizing the upcoming battle.

"Why did you come?" Thorin asked suddenly, the question he was longing to ask from the day in Bilbo Baggins's home, and turned to his companion.

"The same reason you are here," Swryan whispered after a moment of silence, the white smoke coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"I don't understand, Swryan you shouldn't risk your life," Thorin frowned a little and rubbed his arms to keep himself a bit warmer.

"Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before. And I fear I will die alone and be left there. Because death is just so full and man so small," young dwarf admitted, the fear and relief mixing in her heart as she said her deepest emotions.

"There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears, where love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears," the prince from under the fallen mountain whispered, finally making her look at him. Her dark eyes met with his blue ones, even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the passion in them, the love hidden in every word he spoke.

"Thorin, I lo..." Swryan breathed out, but the pair of rough lips landed on hers, interrupting her in the middle of her declaration of love.

"When the battle will be over, I'll take you by the hand and we'll stand tall. And when we will grow old, we'll remember our own land, something what we lived for," Thorin whispered before Swryan kissed him once more, showing him she held the same feelings for him, as he did for her.


	10. Aragorn

_Love doesn't die. People do._  
He could still hear her voice, so clearly like it was yesterday she said that. He could still smell her vanilla scent, he could still sense her silk skin under his fingers, he could still feel his heart flutter from happiness while just looking at her.  
Elvéwien was fair, her blond hair always falling out of her braids as she fought, her bright blue eyes was burning deeply in his heart whenever she looked at him. She was a princess of Mirkwood, therefore Legolas's sister, great fighter, caring soul, but mostly she was love of Aragorn's life. Elvéwien was part of fellowship and he quickly learn to love her. She was everything to him, everything he longed for and everything he needed. Though, he never told her what she meant to him, now regretting it every second she left. It was battle of the Helm's Deep where he last saw her, last quick glance into his blue eyes before she was dragged away by two Uruk-hais. Aragorn tried to save her, follow her, but too many warriors stood in his way and he could only helplessly watched as his love was carried away from his sight.  
"It is time," quiet voice of his friend interrupted Aragorn from his thoughts and he nodded shortly at Legolas as gripping the reins of his horse.  
It was too quiet and everyones eyes were fixed on huge Black Gate, the entrance to the Mordor. Aragorn watched intensely as the gates started to open slowly and in their sight they appeared one black rider.  
"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome," the Mouth of Sauron spoke up as riding closer to the scared warriors of Rohan and Gondor. "I was bidden to show you this," he continued to talk after a moment of silence as he threw the shiny shirt on the ground before him.  
Aragorn rode a bit further to him, his eyebrows furrowed as watching Frodo's Mithril shirt, ignoring the hopeless cries behind him. He grabbed his sword firmly, but before he could do anything, the creature spoke up again.  
"It needs more to make a king than a piece of Elvish glass, or a rabble such as this. My master send you this," he said evily as throwing small necklace at Aragorn, who caught it in his hand without much effort.  
His eyes waterred and his heart skipped a beat as there in his palm lied golden heart, something what Elvéwien got from her mother, something she never put off. The pain and wrath boiled in his heart and with one quick move he beheaded the Mouth of Sauron, just as long arrow stucked in his lifeless body. Aragorn turned around and seeing such strong pain in Legolas's eyes, broke his heart even more. He refused believe that his love was dead, but cold jewelry against his rough skin proved him he was mistaken. He let out a frustrated scream and with determination boiling in his body, he galloped straight to the army of the black land, followed by all his friends.  
The battle was everything but not fair, brutal orcs slicing everything in their surrounding, their black blood covering the earth as the dusty smell soaked the air. There were thousands of them, but none man, elf or dwarf was about to give up. Aragorn's sword was slashing everywhere, trying to get revenge, to kill everyone who could hurt the she-elf who he loved.  
"Aragorn!" soft, but loud voice rang in his ears and he frozed on the spot as his breath caught in his throat. He stopped killing and slowly turned around until his eyes met with bright blue ones and his heart skipped a beat. There she stood, beautiful and proud. There was a huge cut on her temple, dried blood covered her right cheek. The thin scar on her neck was slightly pink, dirt and dust on her clothes signalizing she was dragged on the ground. But she was alive.  
"Elvéwien," he breathed out, his body filled with relief and happiness. He forgot he was in the middle of the battle, he didn't care about the orcs around him, about the screams and cries of pain. All he saw was her, someone who he thought was dead, and he dropped his sword before running to her.  
"Elvéwien," Aragorn whispered again and softly caressed her bloody cheek. "I cannot believe, it cannot be you."  
"Aragorn, there wasn't a minute I didn't fight and tried to escape. There wasn't a second I didn't think of you. The thought of you scared all darkness away," young elf princess smiled softly.  
"I cannot ask for choosing me over you immortality," heir of the Gondor throne whispered with a sigh.  
"I chose a mortal life, I chose you long ago," Elvéwien said.  
"Lle naa vanima," Aragorn breathed out and cupped her face. ( _You are beautiful_ )  
"Amin mela lle," princess whispered before enclosing the gap and kissing him on his lips, something she longed to do from the first time her eyes landed on him. ( _I love you_ )


	11. Kili 4

The sky was enlighted by the early sun which was raising slowly from behind the dark mountains. The morning quiet was only recessed by the rooster's crowing and damping trample, which one made by walking on the path covered with dew. Young girl was making her way to the water well, humming quietly soft melody all along her way from the house situated just on the other side of yard. She smiled to herself at the view and inhaled deeply fresh air, still soaked with rain from the last night.

Braenna was young dwarf, very pretty for her own kind. With her long curly brown hair, always falling to her face, and brown eyes with green specks on them, only visible from close distance, it was hard to believe she wasn't taken yet. She was a personal maid to young Durins, two brothers with royal blood running in their veins. Braenna was everything but confident, people often considered her as cold and distant, only because they didn't truly know her. She was very shy, so never actually tried to make new friends, but she was satisfied with her life, which missed the only thing she longed for. She learnt how attractive Kíli was from the first time she saw him, but spending time in his presence was everything her heart asked for.

"Here, let me help you," a male voice surprised Braenna as she was about to return back to the house, her buckets full of fresh water, and made her dropped them, but pair of hands caught them before they touched the ground.

"T-thank you," young girl said as her cheeks flushed pink and slowly lifted her head up so her eyes met with brown ones.

"No problem, I am the best archer in our land, I have the quickest reflexes," Kíli grinned wildly.

"What are you doing up so early?" Braenna asked, knowing he always enjoyed sleeping

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. And during the day you don't have much time, so this was like the only chance for me," young dwarf explained cheerfully as both of them started to walk to the house.

"Because I am not paid for talking," brunette girl rolled her eyes slightly, but couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart.

"I am also not paid for dragging these buckets, but I'm still doing that," Kíli pointed out with a smirk.

"I didn't ask you. Now, give me that," Braenna frowned and tried to grab the buckets from his hands, but he easily stepped away from her.

"Stop it, you are ruining my chances to appear like the gentleman," young Durin winked at her.

"I hardly think there is any possibility for you to becoming the gentleman," beautiful girl laughed, but could feel warm on her cheeks.

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you, not argue with you," Kíli continued with a smile. "Thorin asked me and Fíli to go on an adventure. Of course, he emphasized you can't come because you are woman, but I don't believe we could go without you."

"What do you mean?" Braenna frowned a little and stopped before the huge door which leaded to the kitchen.

"Fíli was wondering, well it was actually my idea, but Fíli started it, but..anyway, would you like to go with us?" Kíli blurted out, hope hidden in his dark brown eyes.

"B-but, Thorin said I can't go," Braenna said softly.

"I already took care of it," young dwarf smirked mysteriously and happiness filled his body as Braenna nodded with a wild smile as excitement bursted from her brown eyes.

The company of dwarves, wizard and one hobbit was on a journey for many weeks. Braenna joined them with Kíli and Fíli, as being dressed up as her brother, but after a few days Thorin revealed he knew it was her from the very beggining, but as admiring her courage and getting tired of his nephew pleading, he didn't send her back.

"Kíli, Fíli, watch the ponies!" Thorin yelled at his family as they stopped for a night.  
The days were getting shorter and even it was still quite warm during the day, the air was becoming very chilly as the sun went down. The dwarves made up the fire and soon the air was soaked with tasty smell of soup, which Bombur just made.

"Braenna, could you please take the soup to lads?" Thorin asked young girl and smiled lightly at her as she nodded at him. He was quite thankful for having her in his company, even she was very shy at first, she opened up a little and she was really funny. Thorin also noticed how close she and his nephew were, Kíli always by her side no matter what they were doing, looking at her like she was the biggest treasure in the world.

Braenna grabbed two bowls full of steaming liquid and walked to the woods, where the ponies were left.

"Here, Thorin told..." she started as two figures appeared in the shadow in front of her, but they rushed to her with worried faces.

"We have a problem," Fíli stated simply.

"Two ponies are missing. They shouldn't, none pony should be lost," Kíli explained quickly with a frown.

"What happened?" Braenna asked and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Trolls. Someone needs to go there," Kíli said and rubbed his face as thinking.

"Of course! Braenna! You are small and quick, you go there!" Fíli decided happily, but Kíli punched his arm.

"She can't go! Beside, she is the same height as us," he said and crossed his arms while stepping in front of young girl protectively.

"We can't loose our ponies just because you love her and are overprotective!" Fíli snapped at his younger brother only receiving another punch from him.

"It is completely out of topic!" Kíli almost yelled, bright red forming on his cheeks as he glanced at Braenna to see if she heard them.

"Stop it Kíli, everybody can see your droolling from just looking at her," blonde dwarf continued to tease his brother.

"I do not! And if you want someone small and quick, just ask Bilbo!" attractive dwarf said with a glare and walked to the camp leaving his amused brother and embarrased, but extremly happy, girl behind him.

"Aren't you cold?" Braenna asked Kíli softly as sitting beside him with a blanket in her hands.

Few days passed from the troll battle and the company was now resting in the Rivendell. Kíli was sitting outside alone, next to the shimmering fountain.

"Oh, thank you," he smiled lightly at her, his heart started to beat faster than usual as she carefully placed blanked over his arms. She was always the most caring person he ever met, which only made him fell in love with her more.

Braenna returned the smile and lifted her head up to gaze at the moon. She was truly happy from the moment when Fíli revealed his brother was in love with her. At first she couldn't believe it, she thought it wasn't possible. But then she started to think of all the small things he made for her, how his face always lighten up when seeing her, how he was always by her side, never leaving her. But she was too shy, too afraid to tell him how she felt, how her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, how butterflies in her stomach formed everytime he touched her, how her heart fluttered from happiness by just being with him.

"I used to dream about the life after we will fight our home back. And I realized, there was always this one person by my side. I can't imagine my life without her," Kíli spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away, you don't have to wonder where I am because I am always by your side," Braenna said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. If you'll allow me to, because you are my true love," young dwarf whispered finally making her look him in the eyes. "You really are my everything, Braenna," Kíli smiled before placing his lips on hers, confirming their young love.


	12. Raven

Hello, you don't know me but I don't know you either. My name is Xack (It sounds like Zack), I am 17 but act like a kid at heart. I have messy shoulder length black hair with bright orange streaks, my right eye is brown whle the left one is crystal blue, today I'm wearing a white shirt with black short-sleeves and black cargo pants, and wear blackish-blue tennis-shoes with white rubber on the toes (Good for running by the way). I may act like a child but I do have a good head on my shoulders, I love a good joke, and I have a caring for anything out of the ordinary. If you want proof, I keep a dead skunk around as my pet and my company when I'm alone. His name's Stripes. Well, I am made fun of (besides that) because my dad died when I was 6 and three years later, my mom died of a very mysterious car accident. You can pretty much say that I do live alone but I work at the diner to pay rent. So I may be made fun of and appear to be a scapegoat, but I don't let that keep me down. What's fun is to dance to these really old songs on my old CD player even if it annoys people. I also like to listen to the scary stories of the Creeper when the town loons come by. I've sort of thought that the Creeper was made up until they started backing up evidence of his existance. Today, as I over heard a conversation of him, my interest peaked when they went onto something I never heard before.

"The Creeper has a son now because of that witch. She and her family came upon our already corrupted town and within three days, I heard, she bore the child of the Creeper. And every 23 years, she came back here to be with that cursed pairing. And do you know what she named that wicked child?" There was a long pause as everyone, even I, strained to hear what the baby of the Creeper was called. I was even trying to figure out what the name was but I couldn't figure it out.

"She named him the Raven. Like that poem from Edgar Allan Poe she named him after a cursed bird. He even has the wings of a raven. Haven't you noticed a shortage in crows lately? He keeps them with him and stores them for when he needs them. Beware both the Creeper and the Raven."

"If that's true," I walk over to them,"Then have you been near them? Huh, little rat? Have you been going to their hideout to see what they do, raven chow?" He looks at me in almost fear and tries to get a hold of himself.

"I've been to their place once and never will I go again. If you go, you may never come back." _Never? That almost sounds inviting._ I was getting a little excited and decided to give him one last push.

"Why don't you take me so that I can see for myself?"

"Are you insane? If you go there, you'll sign your own death warrent."

"And what if you're just trying to keep me and everyone from knowing that it's just some lie?"

"If you want to get yourself killed then go to the old factory out of town. That's where I saw them. Be my guest, child." I felt a bit adventurous about this piece of news and started planning on my trip for tonight. Well, there was no school tomorrow so what harm was there?

"Xack! Get that filthy thing out of my kitchen!" I heard the cook yell from his little window. I ran into the kitchen and saw him holding Stripes by the tail.

"Hey, you know he doesn't like it when you hold him that way."

"Xack, how many times must we tell you that this thing is not allowed in the the diner?"

"Do you expect me to leave him in my house? What if a rat or bugs come to eat off his decaying flesh?"

"Xack, when will you see that this thing is dead? Just bury it or something. Dead animals are not pets."

"Oh, so dead animals aren't pets yet everyone keeps them around their houses as prizes." You have to admit that it's true. But the real reason I keep Stripes around is probably because he's all I have as a friend. I grab him, end my shift at the diner, and head home. I leave Stripes in my bed and grab my flashlight before heading out.

"I'll be right back, Stripes. This'll only take several hours. Keep those bad little decomposers away from you while I'm gone, Okay?" I go out the door and ride my bike all the way to that old factory out of town like the loon said. It took awhile but I finally found it and left my bike outside. With the flashlight as my eyes, I looked around the run down place. Juist when I thought there was nothing here, I heard some running coming my way. The next thing I saw were these strange creatures, one was taller than the other with white hair while the smaller one had really dark hair. They smelled me and I remembered what the town crazies had said once: They smell our fear and the fear tells them what they want. I was definately scared out of my mind and I didn't want to know what they wanted from me. Just when the white haired creature was about to bite me, the dark haired one stopped him. He started to smell me again but then licked my face slowly before stopping. He looked into my weird colored eyes and forced my head toward the wall. I didn't remember much but the impact of my head hitting the wall...

...I woke up to the sound of voices over me. I opened my eyes and saw them again.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Raven! You're back!" I looked around and there were other creatures but they seemed to be the dark haired creature's friends.

"Hey, is that your mate? I never thought you'd be tied down, Raven."

"What a human way to put it. Are you spending too much time possessing and less time here?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hey, boys! Calm down!" A female's voice came next to the white haired creature. She looked human and had the same dark hair as the smaller creature. Which only meant.

"You're the Creeper and you're the Raven!" I was excited more than scared now. It was actually weird really.

"Hey why am I here? This is Hell, right?"

"Well," said the woman,"I am the Raven's mother and I believe he has found himself a mate."

"No way. _You're_ the Creepess?" That's what they called the girl who gave birth to the Raven. This was amazing to me. I looked at the Raven and he didn't look half bad when I saw him at a first glance. He looked like the Creeper but that wasn't too bad.

"So, you like me?" I asked the Raven.

"Yeah." He took my hand and we kissed. It was great. I heard giggling behind me and looked to see the Creeper and his wife laughing.

"Raven," she asked,"Weren't you the one who wondered if a demon could ever love?"

"Mom!" Everyone laughs including me. I lived happily with the Raven for eternity just like that girl and the Creeper had done.


	13. Malachi

"I can't believe you, Lydia. Did you really have to go tell Isaac about this?"

"You kids know the rules."

"But we were just having fun." If you don't understand what's going on here, Job and his little sister, Sarah, have just been caught playing board games and listening to music. Those were against our rules here in Gatlin, Nebraska. There were more rules to be followed than that but I won't bore you with the details. Well, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Lydia Miller. I'm 16 (I've got two years until I have to kill myself for being a legal adult. Don't ask. It's another rule of ours), have long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, about 5'4", and I'll admit to having a slight split personality. Seriously, sometimes I'll very respectful, nice, proper, funny, and _extremely_ shy. Although, other times I can be really mean and rude for no reason at all. Kind of like today when I caught Job and Sarah and reported it to Isaac, our leader. Then again, that's what I told them. I really told Malachai because I thought it would save all the hassle of first going to Isaac, then running to get Malachai, then going back to the scene. You see, I also have a major crush on Malachai. It's not like those obsessive crushes that are annoying as hell. I don't make it obvious because Malachai and Isaac are my friends and I am loyal to them (No matter what kind of mood I'm in!). Hard to believe even if they killed my parents along with the other adults. Really, I wasn't that close to my parents. They were always traveling so I'd be home by myself a lot. That doesn't mean I didn't feel sad when hearing they were killed. I got over it and I still do have a crush on Malachai. I'll even say it, he looks pretty cute when he's mad sometimes (I guess there's another reason why I went to him instead of Isaac first). So, Job complains to me through the whole walk back to his house. I'm sort of back and forth between him and his sister when it comes to moods. As soon as they got back to their game, I went to my own house for some comfort. Apparently, we have outlanders coming here. It didn't matter. If they killed every adult here they can certainly kill the ones coming from outside our home. Okay, being mean again. So, I stroll along the sidewalk of the old town and remember when each store use to be full of life and happy adults and such. All that is gone now. I walk through the front door and can't help but notice that the children have been playing hide and seek in my house again. I wished they wouldn't do such things in my house all the time. Then, out of nowhere, I see Malachai in the doorway.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't appear out of nowhere without speaking! You scared me."

"Well, I'm sorry." He always gets sarcastic with me but that only means he's joking around. When he uses stern words I know he's serious.

"So, how are things going, Malachai?"

"Oh, the usual. Nothing really interesting."

"Same here so don't expect some long tale of what happens in my boring life."

"What crawled up your ass today?" He smiles and I laugh at his question. He does that every time I'm in a bad mood or sound like it.

"So, what do you plan to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing as usual."

"Wow. Your life really is boring."

"Wouldn't you know it?" We laugh again and I just realized what he asked.

"Why do you want to know what I'm doing tomorrow?"

"No reason. I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Hmmmm, suspicious? Maybe. I wonder what he plans on doing tomorrow. Well, no matter. It's probably just something fun to do. I'll just have to wait and see.

The next afternoon (I'm lazy, deal with it)

I waited in my living room for Malachai to come and hang out or whatever he was going to do. It did cross my mind several times about if Malachai liked me back or not. Then again, I wonder that sometimes. I don't know if it's even worth it if we're just going to die in the end. One way to look forward to the future, huh?

"Hey, Lydia." Malachai walks right through my door without knocking our asking to come in. Yeah, a little rude but that's him and I'm okay with it. He comes over and sits on the couch with me.

"Hey, Malachai. So, you're just going to hang out with boring old me?"

"You're not boring. You're very unique. No one realizes that, though."

"Oh, so only you can see that I'm unique?"

"I know a lot of things you don't."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What is it you know that I don't?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why's that?"

"Because you wouldn't like it if I told you."

"And how would you know that exactly?"

"Because I can tell that you don't like guys like me." Did I hear that right?

"What?"

"I guess now's the best time to say that I like you, Lydia."

"You're kidding. I like you too."

"What?"

"Yeah!" It was silent for a moment as we stare at each other for a long time. I wished that it didn't have to be this awkward, though.

"So, we like each other. Now what?" he asks. Let's just say, my split personality went the opposite of what I felt and I was the one to break the weird tension. I kissed Malachai on the lips and saw his shocked expression as it happened. But then he grew clam and he kissed back. I couldn't believe that I would be the one to kiss him first, really. But, hearing a car come through and a comotion of everyone else outside made us snap back into reality. (Okay, if you've seen the movie _Children of the Corn_ , I don't need to go into further detail of what else happens here. If you haven't, then please tell me why you decided to read this. Okay, almost everything happens from the movie after the doctor and his girlfriend arrives. Right now, this is the part where Malachai has the girlfriend hostage and is using her as bait. But this time, the doctor actually comes out and stabs Malachai. Now, let's continue) I see Malachai on the ground and bleeding badly. His blood is everywhere on the ground and I don't know what to do but compress his wound.

"L-Lydia..."

"Malachai, don't talk!"

"I'm going to die...aren't I?"

"Don't say that! I'm going to help you!"

"No. You can't. I know that too." I cry. Even when he's about to die he's being a smartass. But I knew he was right. I couldn't save him.

"Lydia...I have something for you..."

"What?" I feel a sharp pain in my side and look down. His knife was lodged deep into my hip with his hand barely attached. He was killing me so that we could be together. How thoughtful, I guess you could put it. I fell on his body and listened as his breathing slowly stopped. And I felt my heart's pounding suddenly cease along with the sounds around me. I was going to die either way but at least it was with Malachai. And forever we will live in an eternal Heaven even if he doesn't believe it now.

Don't worry, this is a happy ending. Just in a sad/strange kind of happy ending. They do end up staying with each other in Heaven forever. If this is too sad, I'm sorry it turned out like this.


	14. Jackal

Through a car ride, moaning and groaning are heard from the very back of a van. Some scratching, is made but no damage is made at all. Although, what much could human fingernails do to the back door of a van? And why would there be a human moaning, groaning, and scratching in the back seat of a vehicle? I guess this is where I come in to explain. My name is Myna. I'm not abused like most stories you hear from other kids. At home the term "treated like a dog" is exactly what goes on at my house. My parents thought I was a mistake so instead of treating me like a daughter, they treated me like a common house pet but worse. I am not a farrel child because I can talk like everyone else and and act normally. I just choose to keep my parents fooled into thinking I'm really a dumb animal. Wouldn't they just _love_ to know how smart and artistic I am? They think I'm dangerous, as well. To keep me from biting everyone, they had a custom fit muzzle placed around my mouth and never bother to take it off. I can't even get it off! The leather straps that hold the metal wiring in place are tightly buckled around my head it's too hard to do. Not much to describe my image. I have long, unkept, black hair, firey red eyes, a loose long sleved shirt that's one size too big for me, and dark grey cargo pants. If you can image, I am dirty and smell like shit due to never being taken good care of. So, why am I in the back of some van, freaking out everyone in it? I'm with my cousins right now because my parents wanted to go on a cruise by themselves. Such lovely parents I have, right? My cousins are moving into this new house that they've been able to claim but looking at it, I see nothing new about it. It's just another home for me to be treated like shit for entertainment.

"We're here guys. Someone please get Myna in the back." He says it like as if I really am an animal. And don't think I go around crawling on my hands and knees. I actually walk and stand and whatnot. I just stumble at times because I've been cooped up for so long. I do have a leash, though. Into the house we go and it's so strange to see a bunch of glass everywhere. They tie me to a chair and start disgussing about the house and some electrition who's not supose to be here. But then, for an instant, I saw something truely strange. I see an asylum of sorts and it felt like a long ti,e before reality hit back at me. My leash was untied and I was being led down the basement by a guy who looks rather annoyed.

"This is a better home for you than up stairs," he says to me as he ties my leash to something on the many walls. _Go die you asshole_ , I think as he gets a suitecase. But, he somehow made several of the walls move by what appears to be accident and he's a little alarmed. His glasses fly off and I happen to catch them and put them on in time to see several bloody and strange looking people killing him. I saw that they were invisible to the naked eyes but they still looked like they were going to kill me as well.

"No, please don't," I whispered. Then, the wall that held my leash opened up and I went in the direction of the glass. But then, I was cut loose but my glasses fell off before I could see what helped me. I wanted to run but I was confused about what happened. I stand and try to go up to tell the others what I saw but I was spotted by that electrition guy and he screamed for me to get out. It happens that we were living in a house filled with ghosts and they can kill us if they wanted to. Our best bet was to leave as soon as possible but I didn't hear them say that I was staying for a few more days due to my parents request. I was day dreaming about what I saw and what cut my leash. But my thoughts went from that to hearing screaming in the asylum that flashed through my mind. I went through all these different hallways and found a door to a basement. I turned the knobm opened it up, and was about to see who was screaming when I snapped back to reality. They had concluded that I will stay here until my parents came back to pick me up. I could've protested but I somehow knew I wouldn't win. As they left to their old home, I decided to show my graditude by making a mess through the house. They did say to leave it to me until I went back home so why not leave a little present of how I appreciate their decision? I know, it's kind of childish but what do you expect from a kid who's been treated like a complete animal? But, even though I stayed here, the visions wouldn't stop coming into my head. I wondered if this had anything to do with the ghosts from that night. It was almost my time to go but I decided to explore a little bit. I went down to the basement and saw everything was still the same. My leash was moving around in the air and I saw those glasses near it. I slowly got them and it on and what I saw, almost scared me. I could've sworn I was seeing myself in a mirror or something because there was a ghost that looked just like me. Long messy black hair and a cage over the head almost like my muzzle except there was a hole in it.

"What is going on here?" I whispered. The ghost saw me and I could make out that it was a male. He started walking toward me and I backed up into a wall. He got closer and closer and his hand came to my face. I closed my eyes, ready to die like that guy had. But instead, I felt my muzzle loosen and heard a clank on the floor. I looked down and saw that it was finally off my face. Freedom!

"You shouldn't kept such a lovely face hidden," the ghost said faintly. I blushed.

"I can hear you?"

"When you're dying, you can hear us more and more clearly."

"I'm dying?"

"From starvation. Yes. It won't be long now."

"Can I ask you something, Mr..."

"The Jackal."

"The Jackal. Is it all right if I we kissed before I died."

"I don't see why not." He took me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. It was nice even if I'm locking lips with a ghost. I feel like being released and see my body lying on the floor beneathe me. I'm now finally freed from this horrid life I use to have. As far as anyone living knows, I died of starvation and collapsed from the soffocation of the muzzle after cutting it off. As far as the dead know, the Jackal and I lived for eternity with each other happily. It was nice because now I know someone doesn't look down on me as an animal.


	15. Merrick Voorhees

kills anyone who comes to the old camp. They even started calling it Camp Blood. I've asked about this Jason Voorhees killer and many say that he use to be a little boy that drowned in the lake. His mother had gone crazy and attacked anyone who decided to open the camp back up. Her head was chopped off so everyone thought the killings would stop. But they continued and sometimes would get worse. This made everyone believe that Jason came back from the dead to avenge his mother. Some people who've seen him warn everyone to watch out for a man in rags, a hocky mask, and sometimes carrying a machete. I'm Sarah Mare and I live pretty close to Camp Crystal Lake but not enough to where we have to move. I've heard every legend they've told us in town. My parents are concerned but we haven't had any problems yet. I'm a very kind and shy person but I must warn you. If you provoke me, I'll go berserk. My ghostly grey eyes will turn scarlet and become ten times faster and stronger than I normally am. It comes in pretty good handy sometimes. My hair is long and black with some bangs going over my right eye. I tend to put temporay colors in my hair a lot (You know, that hair dye you spray in your hair and it washes out imediately). I also like to listen to music, dance, and sing when I think I'm alone. I know how to fight and I can take down any drunk bastard that lays a hand on me. So, today, before going to town to get some food, I decided to wear one of my favorite outfit: A black shirt with a fanged skull on it with torn sleeves, jeans, and some good running shos (Just in case I go in berserk mode). I decided on putting blue streaks in my hair today. Not too light but not too dark. In town, I go to the only grocery store and listen in on some people talking about the stories of Camp Blood again. Nothing new until I heard them say something new.  
"You can't say there weren't any survivors there. One of those kids from that field trip came back here after awhile."  
"You mean that girl? Why would Jason spare her?"  
"Remember how the camp closed down that day? The only people that cried that day when Jason died was Mrs. Voorhees and a little girl."  
"I thought that was a boy."  
"Nope, it was a girl. Apparently they were friends."  
"So, you think that he kept her alive because of their friendship?"  
"It could be. I keep seeing that woman around at times." _Whoa! Jason kept someone alive! I guess he's not as cold hearted as people say._ I start to move away when I heard some more shocking things about the story.  
"But that's not all. Sixteen years ago, I saw her buying really small clothes. Baby clothes." _What the fuck?! Jason has a kid?!_  
"What color were they? What style were they in?"  
"Usually dark or neutral colors. Mainly jeans and t-shirts and little boots."  
"So, that means-"  
"Yes, Jason had a little boy."  
"And she still comes down here?"  
"Yes. Sometimes, I see a boy here. He kind of looks like her but I'm not sure if it's Jason's little boy. No one ever sees the man's face." I was really shocked at this piece of news that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground. It was a boy around 16, wearing black clothing, dark brown hair, and fair skin.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said shyly, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No, that was my fault. I was too distracted to see you, umm?"  
"Merrick Alkins."  
"I'm Sarah Mare. Doing grocery shopping for your parents too?"  
"Sort of. My mom's a little busy with something and my dad prefers hunting over buying food."  
"My mom's too sick and my dad's at work. Where do you live?"  
"Kind of near the lake."  
"I do too! We should hang out sometime."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Why?"  
"My parents are...kind of picky about certain kids."  
"Oh, can I meet them sometime?"  
"Maybe. I have to go now. Bye, Sarah."  
"Bye, Merrick." He walked off and I could've sworn that he was blushing a little bit. He must be really shy as well. As I pay for the food, I notice something out of place. There was a box of pencils and I know I didn't need any right now. _I guess Merrick needed to have some for writting or something._ Going home, I realized that I should probably return these to Merrick before he has to get any more. After putting all the food away and telling Mother where I'm going, I headed out to look for Merrick's house. I knew the land by heart and I tried looking for where Merrick could possibly live. I went to each house and I couldn't find anyone who had a son named Merrick. The only other place that is close to the lake is the camp. I wondered, though, if it could be possible that he was Jason Voorhees' son. The name Alkins was probably just a coverup in case people asked. I gathered all my courage and walked onto the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake. They was nothing in sight that seemed suspicious so I tried to calm down. Then, I came a bit too close to the lake and started running into a trail in the woods. I'm very scared of water because I can't swim and I don't want to end up like Jason, having to go through so much pain for so long. The trail was quite long but I noticed a house and ran towards it. It looked pretty normal dispite that it was on the land of an infamous killer's playground. I heard some laughing like as if someone was having fun. I knocked on the door and the laughing ceased. Some footsteps came and I saw a woman appear. She had the similiar dark brown hair as Merrick and sort of had identical features as him.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Ummm, is Merrick Alkins home?" She looked kind of shocked but remained calm.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I met him at the store and I accidently took a box of his pencils." I bring out the box and she smiles.  
"Those were mine. I'm an artist so I need pencils to draw and paper for a canvas. Would you like to come in?"  
"Umm, sure." I gave her the pencils and saw Merrick on the couch staring at me shyly. Then, I saw a man that went up the stairs rather quickly.  
"Is this your pretty friend, Merrick?" He looked at her as if to say _"Don't say that!"_ I blushed and started to laugh.  
"I'm not pretty."  
"What are you talking about? Merrick talks about you all the time. I can see what he's talking about too." Merrick and I started blushing like crazy the more Mrs. Alkins went on about what Merrick thinks of me.  
"Mom, can she see Dad?"  
"I don't know about that."  
"Isn't Jason your husband, Mrs. Alkins?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I was listening to the stories in town today."  
"Do you think they're true?"  
"I'm a believer."  
"Can you keep a secret, Sarah?"  
"Yes."  
"Jason!" I heard some heavy footsteps and down came the man in the hocky mask that everyone talks about. He looked at me then looked at Mrs. Alkins.  
"Sarah, this is my husband, Jason Voorhees. I'm Nicole Voorhees and our son is Merrick Voorhees. You won't tell, will you?" I shook my head. I was completely shocked to actually see Jason Voorhees and his family.  
"You know," Jason says to me and his son, "Sometimes, it starts out with being friends and then it progresses to being love." Merrick and I knew what he was talking about but we were still blushing like crazy. Through the afternoon, we all got to know each other and Merrick walked my home before it got too we were at the driveway, I felt like I didn't want to leave.  
"Will I see you again?"  
"You can come over tomorrow if you'd like."  
"That would be nice." He pulled me to him and we kissed. It was a really soft but passionate kiss that I wish wouldn't stop. We said our good-byes and I noticed my mom in the kitchen.  
"Who was that nice young man?"  
"Oh, just a 'friend.'"


	16. The Crypt Keeper

As nightfall looms over, everyone is out for a night of fun. Dressed up in costumes, recieving candy from strangers, and going to parties was a huge costum to a normal Halloween evening. But, one house, out in the middle of nowhere, was the site of a far more greater attraction. No, it was not open to just anyone like some haunted house or carnival. This was the house of the Crypt Keeper. He was quite famous to anyone one from the dead to the undead. Tonight it was time to party before the night had left them at their wake. Many people dressed up for this occasion even if they were already terrifying looking enough. Some dressed silly, others dressed kind of different but not scary. Some wanted to go ahead and look creepy but there was no harm in that at all. The Crypt Keeper was dressed as himself as a joke, his wife, Nicole, was dressed as an undead bride, and their son was a cute little vampire in a small cape. He was about 9-years-old and was showing signs of following in his father's footsteps. As the guests gathered in, and the party really got started, Nicole recognized a couple from several years ago.

"Charlie? Francis? How are you doing these days?" she asked an undead couple. Charlie was your normal zombie kind of man. He had dirty blonde hair that was messy and starting to make small bald patches. His skin was dried, decayed, and different parts of his body showed off his bones or insides. Even though his left eye looked bloody and scarred up, he could see perfectly fine. His wife, Francis, was a former Playboy bunny from the 1980s. Her big red curls tied in a hairband were one of the things that showed which decade she was from. She has very styled taste and wears the same clothing from the 80's that still show much bright colors. Even through her rotting decaying flesh, she had a nice hourglass figure. One of her flaws was her high screechy voice but Charlie somehow dealt with it. Charlie, Francis, the Crypt Keeper, and Nicole caught up with each other from the last time they'd seen each other seven years ago.

"Ah, I see someone's gotten bigger since the last time we've met," Francis says to the Crypt Keeper's son, trying to sound cute.

"I see too," Charle replies while glancing at Nicole's breasts. Francis smacks him in the back of the head after seeing where he was staring quickly. It was a habit of his to act all flirty towards women, a habit Francis found annoying. But that's when Nicole realized something behind Francis' legs.

"Who's that little thing?" They look behind Francis to find a little girl in a plain black dress, black dress shoes, and skull n' bones stockings. She had long black hair with a white stripe starting over the top left of her head over her left eye, large marble-like eyes, sharp teeth, and pale skin. She was like a miniture version of Wednesday from The Adams Family.

"Oh, that's our adopted daughter, Tamaska," Charlie says, pushing her in front of them to show to the family in front of them, "It means 'mighty wolf' but we call her Tammy for short."

"How did you find her?" asked a curious Crypt Keeper.

"Well," Francis starts, "We found her on the side of the road, abandoned, one night. We noticed that before that, she was struck by lightening and lived through it." Tamaska started blushing from being stared at by the family in front of her. A shy little girl she was and only 7-years-old.

"The only problem we have from her is that she'll never wear any of the cute clothes I try to dress her up in. She insisted on just coming here the way she is instead of being a little doll." A doll next to two undead lovers dressed as an orange Playboy bunny and a cheap immitation of Hugh Hefner. How very well that goes together...Francis becomes excited, takes a lightbulb out of her purse, and hands it to Tamaska. She puts it in her mouth and it lights up. She laughed after taking it out of her mouth and handing it back to Francis.

"It's a trick she started doing once we took her home with us," Charlie said, "She can even make Christmas lights light up or flicker."

"Hmmm, she could come in handy when it comes to Christmas," the Crypt Keeper jokes, making the others laugh as well.

"Hey, speaking of which, where's the Grim Reaper?" asked Charlie.

"Oh no! I am not inviting him over again! All he does is drink up all my booze and eat all my food from the fridge. The last time he was here, there was barely anything left for the guests!"

"Okay! I was asking."

"Hey, how about our little creatures go and play for a little while? Won't that be fun, Tammy?"

"Yes, Mommy." They go off to the Crypt Keeper's son's room where the little boy has much knoledge of the stories his mother has read him every night. He loved telling stories and lucky enough, Tamaska loved hearing stories. There were also many games the Crypt Keeper had set up for the party and one of them was one he wasn't willing to play with his wife.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, "Too dead for the whell of torture?"

"No," Nicole answered, "It's just that a few months ago, I almost stabbed him in the testicles when I played. So, since I'm human and he doesn't trust me with the game, we don't play it."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense." So, instead of playing that, they decide on playing a reversed version of the bobbing for apples game. Instead of you putting your own head in the bucket to get apples with your mouth, you shove your blind folded partner's head into the bucket and they can't come back up until they get an apple. It's very fun and a common game for such parties. When Francis made Charlie go down, they forgot for a moment that he was dead when he went stiff suddenly. But, when Nicole put the Crypt Keeper under the water, Charlie realized he was missing a tooth. So, when the Crypt Keeper came back up, he pulled out a tooth and handed it to Charlie.

"I believe this is yours," he told him. They all cracked up laughing while Charlie struggled to put his tooth back in. Later, the party started slowing down and the guests dispersed into smaller and smaller groups. Charlie and Francis decided on turning in for the night and going home. They found Tamaska in the son's bedroom, tired from staying up listening to stories. And next to her, their friend's little boy was lying next to her, maybe too tired to continue a story he was telling. They pick up their little girl, say their good-byes, put her in her coffin shaped carrier for traveling, and head home. Not too long afterwards, the Crypt family went to bed as well. This was a most memorable Halloween party...Until the Grim Reaper came through the door.

"Hello? I'm here for the party!" He noticed the mess around the house and got the hint that he just missed out on one of the Crypt Keeper's most greatest parties.

"Every time," he muttered and then left, closing the door behind him.


	17. Malfoy's Son & Potter's Daughter

Name: Odette Potter  
Age: 17  
Parents: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 7th  
Extra Info:Odette is a Gryffindor Prefect as well as on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser much to her twin Albus' objections. Her best subjects are Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms.

Name: Dante Malfoy  
Age: 17  
Parents: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass  
House: Slytherin  
Year: 7th  
Extra Info: Dante is a Slytherin Prefect and the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He plays the Seeker and unlike is father he earned his spot on the team. His best subjects are Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions.

 ***A Meeting***  
Odette walked along the lighted halls of Hogwarts clutching the locket she had dropped in the Great Hall during the Sorting Hat ceremony. She'd gone all the way back to the Gryffindor common room before she had noticed that it was gone. She had left her many cousins and twin brother and gone down to fetch it. She was now passing a sleeping portrait of the great Albus Dumbledore when she heard scrambling up ahead.  
"Please! Just let me go," came a petrified voice. Odette turned the corner to find a first year boy cowering before Lance Goyle and Cole Parkinson.  
"Don't you two have better things to do?" Odette scowled as she approached the two bullies and their unfortunate victim. "Run along Hank." The little boy didn't have to be told twice as he ran away as fast as he little legs could carry him.  
"Who do you think you are?" Lance growled advancing on her. Odette stood her ground and lifted her chin. "Just because your father was a supposed hero doesn't means you can go prancing around like a damn queen."  
"At least I'm not a coward who picks on young children to make myself feel better," Odette responded. "You're a seventh year, grow up."  
"You're going to regret that," Cole sneered grasping her arm roughly. Odette was just reaching for her wand when a spell froze her hand. She looked up to find Dante Malfoy strolling towards them with an air of calm command about him.  
"There's no need for your wand." Dante's voice was like cold velvet and had Odette trembling with an unknown emotion. "Parkinson, Goyle get back to the common room now." The two boys gave Odette one more glare before turning and leaving. Dante, however, did not move to follow them. Odette's heart pounded as he took a few steps forward to stand before her. It was strange to think that this was their first meeting. In all of her six years at Hogwarts not once had she been left alone with him or even talked to the son of her father's former enemy. Of course she had seen him around but her twin had made sure that she was never near him and every other time she had stayed well away from him of her own free will. She didn't really relish the thought of meeting a Malfoy.  
"I could have handled them," Odette said as she tucked her red hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, I sure you could have," Dante replied and Odette was distraught to find that his voice was pleasant to her ears. With him this close to her, Odette could finally study the infamous Dante Malfoy. He was tall standing a head above her and making her tilt her head to look into his eyes. Dante had a lean body that gave him an advantage as his position as Seeker but Odette could still make out the shape of muscles on his biceps through his shirt. He was wearing his robes with the Slytherin crest proudly displayed on them. His tie, however, was loosened and the top of his white shirt was unbuttoned to show a glimpse of the pale, muscled skin. On Dante's right hand was a silver ring with his family crest displayed clearly. His hair was a golden blond that feel over his forehead and made Odette want to push it back. His eyes were a clear grey that hide well his emotions because as much as Odette tried she could decipher nothing in his gaze.  
"You shouldn't be wondering the halls this late," Odette said for the lack of anything original to say.  
"Neither should you," Dante replied smoothly, arching an eyebrow. "But lucky for you that I happen to be "wondering" around."  
Odette made an unladylike snort that would have made her mother drop dead in horror, "Up to no good is more like it."  
"You can think whatever you like Odette," he responded emphasizing her name in a way that had her heart racing. "I suggest you go back to your common room before your brother sends out a search party." Knowing her twin Odette couldn't argue so she turned away from Dante and walked away.  
She was a few feet away when she turned back, "Dante?"  
"Yes?" he answered stopping and locking gazes with her.  
"Thank you," Odette said quickly before fleeing Dante and the surprise that she had seen in his cold grey eyes.  
 ***First Glance***  
"I'm starving!" Hugo, one of Odette's cousins, grumbled as he sank into the bench next to Odette's best friend Linda Fitzgerald and her twin Albus who were both eating pancakes.  
"You're always eating everything," Rose, Hugo's sister and yet another of Odette's cousins complained.  
"At least I'm not studying," Hugo replied with his mouth full.  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that with your mouth stuffed with god knows what," Rose said flipping the page of the book she had next to her plate.  
"It's sausage, duh," Hugo said.  
"Maybe you should eat something Rose," Odette said taking a bite of toast.  
"Come on sis! It's the first day of school, what could you possible have to study?" Hugo said as the rest of the group burst out in laughter.  
"A lot of things. I have to review spells for Charms, I almost didn't get an Outstanding in Potions and I have-."  
"Dear god it must have been the end of the world," Albus teased.  
"Well whenever you need favors with your homework or papers don't even think about crawling to me," Rose responded, flicking her hair behind her back as the boys protested and immediately begged her pardon.  
"So did you see Jack Nicholson?" Linda asked with a sly smile.  
"No, why?" Odette asked already annoyed by the mention of his name.  
"Well he's been asking about you and if it's possible he got even hotter during the summer…" As Linda babble on and on about the playboy of the school Odette tuned her out. She could care less about Jack Nicholson when another guy was on her mind. All of a sudden Odette got the odd feeling that someone was staring at her. Looking up her gaze collided with a pair of grey ones watching her from across the Hall. Her breath caught as Dante's gaze locked with hers and Odette felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Her friends beside her were gone as well as Dante's blonde bimbo wrapping her tentacles around his arm and the bullies he called friends. In that moment even the distance between them was gone and she could almost feel his breath tickle her face.  
"Odette, hello?" Linda's voice intruded on her daydream.  
"What?" Odette asked tearing her eyes away from Dante's powerful gaze.  
"I was just saying that I think Jack is going to ask you out," Linda replied. "What were you staring at?"  
"Nothing," Odette said quickly, earning her a suspicious glance from her twin. "I thought I saw something on the wall over there but it was nothing."  
"Okay then," Hugo said spitting out some sausage in the process.  
"Eww gross!" cried Odette.  
"That's disgusting Hugo," chided Rose.  
"You're such girls," he replied rolling his eyes.  
"You are a pig!" Rose snapped. As the siblings started a mini fight, Linda elbowed Odette in the side.  
"Ouch!" she said.  
"Dante Malfoy is staring at you," Linda whispered confidentially.  
"You must be dreaming," Odette whispered back but couldn't resist looking at Dante. He was in fact still looking at her and she was amazed to find a small smile on his lips.  
"Oh my lord he just smiled at you! Who even knew he could smile?!" squealed Linda.  
"Who smiled at who?" Albus asked curiously looking behind him but thankfully Dante had turned his head and was talking to the people around him.  
"Da-."  
"No one special," Odette interjected hastily. "I have to get to class. You coming Linda?"  
"Yeah," she said as they got up and walked away together.  
"Are you crazy?!" Odette said when they were out of earshot.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"It's a Malfoy you were talking about and I don't even think he was looking at me," Odette said.  
"Sorry I forgot that little detail and he was," Linda said as they walked down the hall to Transfiguration. "Deny it all you want but you have to admit that he is one hot man! Have you seen his body?" Lind closed her eyes in wonder and Odette couldn't help giggling.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter," Odette said smiling.  
"If you haven't noticed then you're blind!" Linda responded.  
"Let's just get to class," Odette replied because she couldn't admit that her eyes were very much open when it came to Dante Malfoy.  
 ***Second Glance***  
Two months later, Odette hurried to her History of Magic class after having stayed a few more minutes with Rose than she should have. Rose had caught a cold and had to be physically brought to bed so that she wouldn't go to class. Then her brother had given her a lengthy sermon on how she had to remain in bed the whole day or he would hunt her down. Then for go measure he had taken her school books away. Rose was in a bad mood to say the least. Odette entered class with a minute to spare. As she started to make her way to her usual spot next to Linda she saw that it was taken by that low life Jack Nicholson. When Linda caught her eye she shrugged in apology. Odette was mad but couldn't blame her friend for wanting to sit next to her dream guy. She looked around the room and her pulse stopped when she spotted the only free spot…next to Dante Malfoy! Screw it, now she was pissed. Her friend had to choose the one day that everyone seemed to have come to class to want to sit next to Mr. Nicholson. Squaring her shoulders and knowing it was inevitable she made her way to Dante's bench. She kept her face relaxed as she sat beside him and saw him lift his head from the notebook he was writing in. When he saw it was her his lip formed a small smirk as his eyes watched her. Odette was acutely aware that the whole class was staring and whispering about them. Odette could only thank God that this was the only class that her twin didn't have with her. Odette blushed and ducked her head as the teacher Professor Binn floated through the wall and went to stand in front of his podium.  
"Today we will be learning the history of the giant's war. The giant's war began in the year three hundred and was because of…" the ghost continued on and on. A few took notes but most of the students were either passing notes or had fallen asleep. Odette was one of the few that were taking this class seriously…or at least trying. The only problem was a little distraction called Dante. Problem number one, she could almost feel the heat of his leg next to hers and had to fight the temptation not to lean her leg against his. Problem number two, Dante had decided to push his sleeves up so his strong soft skin was bare. And finally number three, every once in a while she would feel his beautiful grey eyes upon her. _Focus_ , Odette thought to herself. Then she felt Dante's leg brush hers and she half jumped out of her seat uttering a tiny cry. Odette was shocked to hear a small chuckle escape Dante as the whole class stared at them.  
"Are you quite well Miss Potter?" asked Professor Binn.  
"Yes quite," she replied.  
"Very well then. As I was saying the leader of the giants…" Binn's droning voice continued as everyone turned back to what they had been doing. Odette saw Linda give her a look before Dante's whisper made her forget everything but him.  
"Sorry," he said so quietly that she almost thought she had imagined it. She gave a curt nod and went back to taking notes. Not a minute had gone by before Dante slid a folded piece of paper over to her. She glanced at him curiously as he listened to Binn but unfolded the parchment.  
 **Will you go out on a date with me?**  
Odette blinked a few times to clear her vision as she was positive she hadn't read correct yet the words were still there.  
 **You're kidding right?** She wrote back before passing it to him. He looked at the paper before writing his reply.  
 **I'm not the kind of guy to kid around. My question still stands.**  
 **Is this some sort of bet you having going with your buddies?**  
 **No. Is it so hard to believe that I might find you interesting and beautiful?**  
Odette blushed to a color as red as her hair when she read those words before hurriedly writing a **Yes.**  
 **Well I do. Now stop stalling and answer the question.**  
Odette pondered for a few minutes about the lectures she was going to get from her parents and brothers if they heard of this. Not to mention the possibility that this could be a trick that she was playing into. Odette then looked up to fine Dante glancing at her again and threw caution to the wind.  
 **I'd love to go out with you.** She passed it to him before she could change her mind and then stood as the class was dismissed. Odette threaded her arms through Linda's and they exited the class to head for Charms. Odette didn't turn back to see the honest smile spread on Dante's face as he read the note.  
 ***A Date***  
"Why in the world are you dressed so nice?" Hugo asked as the whole group made their way down to the main hall. It was about a week later and the weather was turning a bit chilly but that wasn't going to stop any of them from enjoying a day at Hogsmeade.  
"Because I have a date," Odette replied smoothing down her green shirt in nervousness. For her first date with Dante she was wearing a light pair on blue jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with a V neck. Odette had on a pair on matching green flats and her hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail. Her shirt brought out the natural green of her eyes but she added a bit of mascara and eye liner to make them pop. Her lips were glossed and she was wearing green chandelier earrings.  
"Excuse me?" Albus said his eyes widening. "How come I didn't hear of this before?"  
"Because of the way you are acting right now," Odette snapped. "You're not father Albus."  
"But I'm your twin and I have to keep you out of trouble," Albus insisted as they stopped outside of the doors which was were the meeting place was set.  
"Lighten up mate. The only problem she's going to encounter is whether to French kiss or not," Hugo teased. "Or if they should make ou-."  
"Will you shut it!" Albus shouted. "Good God you're going to make me vomit."  
"You two are so immature," Rose cut in. "Odette is seventeen and can very well go on a date."  
"But-."  
"No buts Albus. I'm sure she'll find you if she needs anything," Rose said. "Now come along."  
They were a few feet away before Hugo shouted, "So who's the lucky bloke?"  
"Dante Malfoy," Odette replied before she thought better of it.  
"Haha Malfoy, very funny Odette," Hugo laughed as he but his arms over a pale Albus. "She was only kidding Albus. What is with you today? You'd think…" Odette didn't hear the rest of their conversation because they walked out of her hearing range. She waited another ten minutes before Dante finally showed up.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said stopping to stand closer to her than was proper. He looked very handsome today with dark jeans and a white dress shirt that showed of his muscles magnificently. "I had to lose my friends, didn't really think you would want to be around them. Hell, I didn't want to be around them."  
"It's fine. I didn't wait that long," Odette replied as they started to walk side by side to Hogsmeade. Odette was glad that most of the students were far ahead so that they couldn't comment on the two of them being together.  
"Why do you hang out with them if you don't like them?" Odette asked looking up into his eyes. Her eyes widened a little in surprise. They had a warmth in them that she had never seen and it had her melting inside.  
"Same reason you thought that I was asking you out because of a bet," Dante replied running his hands through his blonde hair. "People expect me to befriend them just like everyone expects us to hate and want to humiliate the other." He paused and hesitated before admitting, "I hate that everyone expects me to be just like my father."  
"What's he like your father?" Odette asked as they passed the Shrieking Shack. "I've really only heard rumors about your family."  
"The rumors you're talking about must be about my family being Death Eaters and how they helped the Dark Lord." Odette looked down at her hands but he lifted her chin to look at him. "My family has done a lot of horrible things, I won't deny it. But I hate that the wizarding world seems to be waiting for me to slip up as well. You have no idea what it feels like for people to already count you out as evil before even getting to know you." Dante's face was pinched with so much anger and sadness, his grey eyes had gone darker and were flickering with so much depression that Odette took his hand. Dante's head jerked to meet her green gaze and then looked down at their intertwined hands.  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Odette said softly. "Let's talk about something else." The rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks they talked about school, friends, Quidditch, and their plans for the future as they walked hand in hand. Sometimes Dante would brush his thumb over the back of Odette's palm and then she would squeeze his hand gently in affection. For all the world to see, they walked the streets of Hogsmeade like they had been a couple for years. Some students that noticed them stared like they were seeing a demon and ran to tell their friends. Dante and Odette paid no attention to them as they laughed and got to know each other. Dante held the door of the pub as Odette entered. She noticed that the place was full of people and thanked god that her twin didn't seem to be anywhere inside.  
"There's a table right over there," Dante pointed. "You go sit and I'll get you a butterbeer."  
"Alright," Odette said smiling as she made her way to the table. She had just sat down when her twin, Linda, and her two cousins arrived at the pub. Rose was the first to spot her and they all made there way over to her.  
"Fancy meeting you here," Hugo grinned. "What happened to your date? Ran away when he saw you."  
"Hugo!" Rose said hitting him on the arm as they all sat down before Odette could say anything. This was going to be awkward.  
"No, he went to get butterbeers," Odette replied.  
"Is he being nice to you? Keeping the proper boundaries and not groping you?" Albus interrogated her. "Did he kiss you yet? I can punch him for you if you want."  
"Yes, no, no, and no you can't punch him. You don't even know who it is," Odette said. Her brother was too protective sometimes.  
"Here you go Odette," Dante said placing a glass before her and sitting next to her. "I see a few more people have joined us. Hello." Hugo's mouth dropped and Albus looked like he was about to faint or hit something.  
"Blimy th-that's Dante Malfoy," Hugo whispered loudly enough for them all to hear. "She wasn't joking about going out with him."  
"Shhh," Rose told her brother before addressing Dante. "Hi, it's so good to…meet you?" Odette gave Rose some credit for trying but when it sounds like a question it looks fake.  
"What the heck are you doing with my sister?" Albus said not beating around the bush.  
"Albus!" Odette hissed in anger as she kicked him under the table.  
"It's fine Odette," Dante replied placing a hand over hers.  
"Oooo, there's about to be a fight!" Hugo said excitedly to the two girls when he caught sight of Albus' face. "Oww!" He cried as they both hit him on the back of the head at the same time. "That was uncalled for."  
"We're on a date," Dante said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I thought you were smarter then that Potter."  
"Well this little date is over," Albus replied fisting his hand.  
"It's not," Odette said glaring at her twin.  
"Look Potter. I'm not doing this to hurt or ridicule her," Dante said his gaze honest and powerful. "I want to get to know her. Now if you need to let out your frustration then go ahead and hit me. I won't fight back and you can do it as many times as you want. But afterward you leave the two of us alone," Dante said seriously as silence spread throughout the table. Albus was debating with himself but never looked away from Dante's face. "Well?"  
"If you hurt her I'll kill you," Albus said the tension loosening from his body. He stood and motioned the rest of the group to follow. "Let's go."  
"Wait! What about the fight?" Hugo insisted.  
"Let it go Hugo," Linda said pulling his arm.  
"And the punch? I thought you were going to punch him Albus?" Hugo added running to Albus' side as they exited the Three Broomstick but not before Albus shot Dante a death glare.  
"I think he likes you," Odette said smiling widely as she tried to keep from laughing.  
"Really? He must be terrifying angry," Dante said sarcastically. Odette burst into laughter and smiled when Dante joined in.  
 ***A Kiss***  
"Dante I'm trying to study," Odette said slanting her head away from Dante's caress. They were currently in the Room of Requirements because even after three months of public dating people still watched them like hawks. Most likely by now almost the whole wizarding world would know of their involvement except their parents. Dante had threatened all his friends from telling and I had convinced Albus not to talk about it to father and said he didn't approve and didn't want to be on the receiving end of father's wrath when it became known I was dating his enemy's son but I think the real reason was that he liked Dante more than he cared to admit. However, the eyes that followed them around had forced them to find a quiet place to be alone.  
"We've been studying for hours. I think you know everything for the Potions test tomorrow," he said from behind her as he replaced his hands with his lips.  
"I'm not a genius in Potions like you," Odette said trying to sound firm but his lips were crumpling her resolve. "I need…I need to s-study…" she finished in a moan as he found her spot and licked it before kissing it. Her Potion's book completely forgotten, she turned around to sit in his laps. He smirked wickedly as he claimed her lips. At first is was like all the kisses they had shared, slow and passionate as he took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. Odette gasped as he pulled her closer against him. She braced one hand over his thundering heartbeat as the other plunged into his blond hair. "Dante." The sound of his name on her lips must have done something to him because he groaned and pushed her gently to the ground. His hard body was laid out on top of her as his kisses became heated. His tongue meet hers in a familiar dance as his hands caressed her body. He was not the only one. Odette tugged furiously at his shirt and they paused in their kiss long enough for him to discard it. Marveling at the smooth plains of his body, she let her hand wonder over his six pack and rippling arms as they flexed from the effort of keeping his weight off of her. Dante's hands slid across her body, leaving a trial of heat. Everywhere his hands went-her sides, stomach, neck, and chest- was scorched by a yearning for his touch. Then he slid his hands under her skirt and touched her thighs making her weak with passion. Desire was clouding her mind and for once she didn't care. Her whole focus was on the fire burning brightly in Dante's eyes as well as another emotion that flickered in them before fading just as quickly as they become one.  
 ***A Surprise***  
A month later, Odette stood in the tunnel leading out into the Quidditch pitch pacing. It was the final between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the parents had been invited to watch but that was not why she was nervous.  
"Hey sis," came Albus strolling out of the dressing room wearing the same red and gold Gryffindor uniform she was wearing. "Ready for the big game?"  
Odette sighed and wished that he hadn't been the first one out of the dressing room, "Listen Albus-."  
"Just keep your game face on today. You're our best Chaser so keep your eyes open for Bludgers because I'm sure Slytherin will be aiming for you even if you are their Captain's girlfriend," Albus instructed.  
"Albus," she started to say.  
"And focus, don't let your eyes wonder to a certain player. He's the enemy today! You must crush him and dest-."  
"Albus!" Odette yelled over him. "Listen to me."  
"What is it?" Albus asked, eyes wide from her outburst.  
"I can't play today," Odette blurted out rapidly.  
Albus' jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"  
"I'm not playing in today's game," she repeated folding her hands in front of her.  
"Like hell you're not," Albus said straightening and putting on his Captain of the Quidditch team face on. "I have no one better than you to play."  
"Put in Kendra. She's decent," Odette said.  
"You are playing this game Odette if I have to drag you on the field screaming," Albus threatened.  
"I cannot play," Odette said calmly.  
"Yes you can," Albus said between clenched teeth. "I don't care if you don't want to hurt your boyfriend when we win-."  
"It's not because of Dante," Odette said. _Well it half is_ , she thought to herself.  
"Then why in the world won't you play!?" cried Albus.  
"So pleasant to hear your musical voice Potter," Dante smirked as he walked to them in his handsome green uniform. "What's wrong today?"  
"What's wrong?!" cried Albus rounding up on Odette's perfectly unruffled boyfriend. "Odette won't play because you've gotten in her mind! That's what's wrong!"  
"I've done nothing to put her up to this," Dante half growled as he towered over her brother. She could feel lightening between the two.  
"Stop it both of you!" Odette snapped stepping between them.  
"Odette it's not worth it," Albus said. "He's a little prick, let's teach him something out on that pitch."  
"I've been nothing but kind," Dante replied with venom in his tone.  
"Oh please-," added her twin but she cut in.  
"I'm pregnant!" Both stopped pointing the finger at each other and stared at her. Albus' mouth dropped for the second time in less than three minutes and Dante's skin went pale-well paler than usual.  
"Huh?" was all Albus managed to say but Dante came to her side and pulled her in his arms.  
"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear.  
"Yes," Odette said wrapping her hands around his middle. "Are you mad?"  
"No," he said and she felt him smile when he pressed the side of his face to hers. "I'm nervous and shocked but happy. You?"  
"I'm happy," Odette whispered back.

"I love you," Dante declared.  
"And I love you Dante," Odette said.  
"Oh sweet heaven," Albus said shaking his head. "I don't know if I should hit both of you or congratulate you."  
"I say the second," Odette smiled.  
"Definitely the second," Dante grinned his arms still around her possessively. "And don't worry Potter." Dante's grey eyes sought her green ones. "After Hogwarts I intent to marry your sister." Odette smiled widely as she drew him in for a short kiss but one that promised a lifetime together.  
"A Malfoy and a Potter," Albus said in wonder.  
"There's only one problem now," Dante said as the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor team entered the tunnel.  
"What's that?" Odette asked.  
"Telling the parents," Dante replied.  
"We'll do it together," Odette responded placing her hand over his heart.  
"Together," Dante repeated with a smile as he clasped the hand over his heart. "Forever." 


	18. Ed Sheeran

"Another interview?! I just want to spend time with her! It's been four months and this is one of the only weeks I'vehad with her!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wish it were different but you need more social interaction with fans. Interviews are the perfect way to get publicity. Do this last one today and you're free until tomorrow!" said my manager.

"Fine, this is the LAST ONE!" I yelled.

It's hard to believe it's only been four months with my lovely girlfriend. She's been by my side through it all, even though I don't deserve it. I'm really dreading this interview because I have a list of many other things I would ratherbe doing right now.

When I tell her I have an interview to do she doesn't complain. One of the million things I love about her. Speaking of love, we've never actually said I love you to one another. I guess it's still early in our relationship and we're taking it pretty slow.

I kiss her goodbye and tell her to wait to outside of the room as I do this interview. She gladly obliges.

As I walk in the room I see the interviewer. A gentleman with short brown hairwith a hat on. He looks pretty normal. I can already tell this is goingto be avery routine session. I sit there for what seems to be hours getting asked the same questions as always. "What's your favourite song off the album?""What do you do outside of touring?" The list goes on and on. But something different happens; he brings up my girlfriend…

"I saw that your girlfriend is outside ofthe room, she seems quite lovely!" he says.

Finally something I can get interested in! "Yes, that would be her. Thank you, I think she's lovely too!" I say asI get a big grin on my face.

"So here's a question a fan submitted to us that we haven't really heard answered by you before. What is love? Or how do YOU define love?"

I am actually taken by surprise with this question. My mind immediately got jumbled. "I guess you're right, I haven't answered this before. Kudos to the fan who asked that…" I mumble trying to buy myself some time. It didn't really work because he just sat there and stared at me waiting for an answer. "To me I feel like love is really hard to define but I'll do my best. Love is that feeling you get when you haven't seen her in a month but the moment your eyes see her you get butterflies. Love is wanting to hear her voice every night before you go to bed because you miss her so much. Love is when you care about her more than yourself. When she's your top priority above everything else. Love is about caring for her, giving her you completely, being scared out of your mind but doing it anyway… I guess that's all I've got. It's probably a terrible answer." I said as I looked down, my face red from embarrassment. I just said whatever came to mind when I thought about my girlfriend.

"That's wasn't bad mate, that was great! I just couldn't help but notice how well you felt your description and the way you kept saying 'her.' Are you in love with your girlfriend?"

At that second my heart dropped. I do love her. I am completely and totally in love with her but I can't say it for the first time in an interview. At that moment I knew what I had to do. "Please excuse me for a moment; I need to say something to my girlfriend really quickly." I said as I darted out of the room.

Right when I opened the door and looked at my girlfriend she thought something had happened. "What's wrong, are you okay?!" She managed to mutter before I got down on my knees in front of her chair and grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"Babe, I know we've only been together for four months but I have something I need to say," I paused to collect my thoughts. She sat there looking at me inquisitively waiting on my next words. "Every morning when I wake up you're the first thing I think I do anything else, I check my phone for a text or message from you. If I don't have one, I send you something. I wait intently on your every reply because I always want to know how you're doing and that you're okay. When I see you my heart starts beating a million times a minute. Just looking at you gives me the biggest, craziest butterflies in my stomach. If anything were to happen to you, I would no longer be able to exist in a sane matter. My main goal in life is to keep you happy and that heart of yours beating. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you!" As I looked into her eyes I knew something was wrong. She looked away and didn't say anything.

"I know it's early but…" I tried to say something to cut the tension in the air.

"I love you too, Ed" she managed to state. "I was just completely taken by surprise when you said that."

At that moment I held her face in my hands and passionately kissed her. "I have to go back to the interview; it's not quite over yet. But, I'll be back out soon, love!" I said smiling at her.

I sat back down and looked at the gentleman interviewing me. "Yes, yes I do love my girlfriend. More than anything in the world."


	19. James The Rev Sullivan

I Woke Up Startled From The Sound Of Stuff Falling In The Hallway.I Grumbled As I Stood Up Opening the Door To See Zacky Run By With Syn Not To Far Behind.  
"Yo Dumb& Dumber Can You Stop"I Yelled As They Both Stopped.  
"Sorry Sis"Syn Said Walking Over Giving Me A Hug.  
Yes,i Was the Beloved Sister Of Synyster One Thing That Was Bad is i Never Knew If I Had Friends Because of Me Or Who Im Related I pretty Much Stayed With My Brother And His band ates Who Were There's One That Always Stuck Out For Was Jimmy or "Rev" As They Called Was Always So Sweet,Caring,And Crazy. _ **Like Me! He Always had Just A Little Bigger Place In My Heart.**_  
I Smiled As I walked Downstairs top hear them Start Running Again.i just Shook My head As i Turned the Corner to the kitchen I Ran Into Someone.i looked Up Into The Beautiful eyes Of Jimmy.i Felt My face Get Hot As i Just looked Back Down.  
"Sorry Sophia"He Chuckled Rustling my hair As he Walked Away.  
I walked Into The Kitchen to See The Big Mess From The Guys Trying To Make Their Own Breakfast.i opened the Fridge Grabbing Out A ." _my Waker upper'._  
I Turned to See Jimmy Standing in The Doorway.I jumped back hitting My Back Against the fridge.  
"You can't Be Doing That Fiction'i Said As My heart returned to its Usual pace.  
"Sorry fault'He said Looking Down A Smile Forming on his ace.  
"It's not funny"i Said hitting His Arm taking The Seat Next to him.i Looked Over his shoulder To See him Reading An Article.i Scanned through Seeing His Name Likely it was About Drummers.I finished the first paragraph before i decided to get up and go into the livingroom.I Walked in to see Zacky&Syn Playing the Xbox now instead of chasing eachother around.I Plopped down on the couch grabbing my phone from the sidetable opening it up.I scanned throught to see if i had any new messages.i had one from this one girl i met at the mall,of course she was texting me just to get to my brother but oh well.i threw my phone to the side scrubbing my hands over my face.  
"what's wrong"Syn asked concerned pausing the 's one thing i loved About Syn he Always Was there for me But Sometimes A little too much.i had My heart Broken by this guy Named Daren,He Ended up Not being the man of My Dreams But the One of My Nightmares.I Still Have Occasional Nightmares.  
"Nuthing Just thinking"I Sighed

"You Sure"He Asked

"Positive"I Smiled Taking A Drink Of My .

After A Few Hours Of Hearing Syn Beat Zacky On Xbox I Decided To Take A Nap.

 ****Dream****

I Was Sitting In A Flower Field,It Was Really Peaceful&Nice.I Looked Up To See My Nightmare Had His Evil Smirk As He Raised His Hand He Could Swing Another Arm Stopped Him.I Looked Up To See Jimmy As He Threw Him Looked Back To Me Pulling Me Up In His Arms.

"I Love You Sophia" Jimmy Said Lovingly.

"I Love You Too Jimmy"I Said Cuddling Into His Chest.

I Woke Up Sorta Startled In Warm,Consoling Arms.I Looked Over To See Jimmy With A Worried Looked.

"Jimmy?"I Said As My Eyes Adjusted.

"Yea,You Scared The Hell Out Of Me,You Just Started Screaming"He Said Moving Some Hair Out My Face.

"I'm Sorry,I Had A Bad Dream"I Said Putting My Head Down.

"No It's Fine"He Said Giving Me A Little Hug.

"Where's Everyone"I Asked Since No One Else Was Downstairs.

"They Went Out I Stayed Back"Rev Smiled Down At Me.

"You Got To Deal with got A Grand Prize"I Said Sarcastically.

"Deal? I'm Happy I Was Here To Hold You"He Said"Sophia I Love You,I Care For You So Much"

"Really"I Asked

"Yea I've Been Going Out Of My Mind,I Love You So Much But I Didn't Know If You Felt The Same"

"I Didn't Think You Liked Me Like That Way"I Said Lips Met Lips Were Soft Against Mine.

"I Love You"Rev Said Looking Into My Eyes.

"I Love You"I Said Pressing My Lips To His Once Again.


	20. James The Rev Sullivan 2

**Flashback to 5th Grade Recess**  
 **"Okay who's Next"Val Asked As She Sat On The Swing.**  
 **"It's Gabbi's Turn"Mya Laughed**  
 **"Truth Or Dare"Val Asked.**  
 **"Dare,Since the rest Are To Chicken"I Said Looking At The Others.**  
 **"I Dare You To Go Ask Out James"Val Said Looking Over At the Guys.(** Yea we Alreadyhad Couples) **They Were Being Their Crazy Selves,But ecspecially 's One ThingI Liked About Him.**  
 **"Okay Fine"I Said Getting Up From My Swing.I Liked James,And Val Knew That For A Fact.I Smiled As i Walked Over To Was Wrestling Around with Zacky,But When His Blue Eyes Saw Me He Stopped.**  
 **"Hey Gabbi"Zacky Said Giving Me A Hug.**  
 **"Heyz"I Replied returning The Hug.**  
 **"So What Brings You Over Here"Brian Asked.**  
 **"UmI Actually Have To Talk To James"I Said Digging My Feet In The Gravel.**  
 **"Oooo Gabbi &James Sitting In A Tree"Matt Began To Sing.**  
 **"K-i -s-s-i-n-g"Zacky &Brian Sang After Him.**  
 **"Shut Up'I Said My Face Getting Red.**  
 **"Let's Walk Away"James Said Walking Of Course With His Drumsticks In Hand.I Followed As We Made Our Way Away From The Guys.**  
 **"So What's Up"James Asked Beating his Drumsticks On The Brick Wall.**  
 **"I Was wonderin If You Wanted To Uhh..."I Trailed As I Felt Butterflies In My Stomach.**  
 **"Uhh What"He Asked Stopping His Beat.**  
 **"Wonderin If U Wanted To Go Out"I Said Looking Back Down At My Black Converse.**  
 **"Sure"James Said Smiling His Blue Eyes Lighting Up.**  
 **"Okay"I Said My Voice Higher Then Usual."I'll Be Right Back"**  
 **I Walked Back over To the Swing Set,Where Val And The Rest Of The Girls Started To Awww.**  
 **"So What'd He Say"Michelle Asked**  
 **"He Said Yes"i Said Acting Unfazed but Truely I Was Excited.**  
 **"Okay Then Gabbi'Val Said.I Rolled My Eyes As I Sat Back on My I Looked Over To James And The Guys Were Pointing At Me With Smiles on Their Faces.**  
 **Present Time**  
"Gabriella Marie Smith" Jimmy Called From Downstairs"Come on Babe Time To Get Up"  
"Nooo! Me Tired"I Said Pulling The Covers over My Head.  
"I'm Going To Throw You In The Pool"Jimmy Said Now In The Doorway.  
"You wouldnt Dare"I Said Throwing The Cover Off.  
"Get Up then"He Said Folding His Arms.  
"Me tired"I whined.  
"You Leave Me No Choice"He Said As He Threw Me Over His Shoulder.  
"NO!"I Screamed Kicking My Opened The Door As He Walked To Our Underground Pool.  
"If You Do I Will Never Kiss You Again"I Said Clenching Onto His Shirt.  
"I'll Take My Chances"He Said As He Lifted Me.I Screamed As The Cold Water Hit My Skin.I Went Completely Under Water.I Smoothed My Hair Back As Jimmy Jumped Into The Pool.  
"I Love You Gabbi" He Cooed As He Waded To Me.  
"Nope Don't Talk To me"I Said Crossing My Arms.  
"Oh Come on Baby"He Said As He walked Over To Me.I Backed Up Until I Felt The Wall Of The Pool On My Back.  
"Nope You Threw Me in The Pool"I Said Crossing My Arms Looking Away from Him.  
" _Dear God,The Only Thing I Ask Of You Is To Hold Her When Im Not Around When Im Much To Far Away"_  
He Sang To Me In His Velvet Sweet Voice.  
" _But I Left Her Where i Found Her Now i Wished I Stayed,Cuz im lonely And im Tired,Im Missing You Again Oh no Once Again"I_ Sang Finishing My Favorite Knew I Loved That Song.  
"No Fair Using My Song On Me"I Said Looking Pulled Mey Chin Up,Before I Could Protest His Soft lips Were On Felt Just Like The First Time We Kissed When We Were 13 At the Tounge Touched My Lips,I Moaned As I Opened To Hands Went To My Waist,And Mine Went Around His Neck Pulling Him Closer To Me.  
"I Love You Gabby"He Said Looking into My Green Eyes With His Blue Ones.I Smiled As He Swam Back Away from Me.I Waited Then Jumped On his Back He Took Me With Him Under Splashin Around For About An Hour Jimmy Finally Carried Me Out Into Our House.I Changed From My Wet Pajamas into Som Warm Ones Out of The Dryer.I Walked Back To the Living Room To See Jimmy Already On the Couch Watching Jacob's Ladder.I Curled Up Next To Him,As His Heat Warmed Me Arm Wrapped Around Me Including A Blanket.I Turned To Him And Pressed My Lips To His Matter How Many TimesI Kissed Him My Heart Always Fluttered.I Curled Into His Chest,Breathing In His Scent As I Closed My Eyes Falling Back Asleep.


	21. Andy Six

I Was Sitting With My Phone In My Hand Waiting For The Call.

 **What Call You May Ask?**

I Had Entered A Photography Contest To Take Photos At The Warped Tour.I Wanted To Go Soo Badly,Black Veil Brides Would Be 're My Absolute Favorite Band.I Was So Anxious To See Them.I Looked At The Time. **3:26.** I Sighed As I Looked Back At My Phone.I Got,Keeping My Phone In Hand As I Walked To The Kitchen I Got A Bottled Water,Taking A Sip.

"Lyssa!"Abby Yelled Walking In My House.

"Kitchen!"I Yelled Back Looking At My Phone Again,Before Setting It Down.

"Oh Hey,Any News Yet?"She Asked Sitting On One Of The Stools.

"Nope,3:30 Needs To Hurry Up"I Grumbled Takin Another Drink Of Water.

"Trust Me Lyssa,You Got This"Abby Said Putting Her Hand On My Shoulder.

"I Hope So,Being On The Same Stage As Black Veil Brides Is An Amazing Thought"I Said Fantasizing About Sudden Blast Of Black Veil Brides Song "Knives And Pens" Made Me Snap Out Of My Fantasy And Grab My Phone.I Immediately Pressed Talk And Said"Hello".

"Yes,Is This Alyssa Swan?"A Womans Voice Asked.

"Yes This Is Her"I Said Looking At Abby.

"Yes,I Am Happy To Tell You That You've Won The Photography Contest And Will Be Going To The Warped Tour"She Said.

"Okay,Um Could You Give Me A Moment"I Asked Covering The Reciever.

I Screamed Making Abby Cover Her Ears And Walk Out The Kitchen.I Calmed Myself Before I Uncovered The Reciever.

"I'm Sorry About That I'm Back"I Said Calmly.

"Ah Yes,You're Backstage Pass Will Be Waiting For You At The Bring Some Kind Of Identification With You So You Can Get Your Pass"She Informed Me.

"Okay,I Won't Dissapoint"I Said Happily.

"Okay Good Luck"She Said Before Hanging Up.

"Is It Safe To Come Back In"Abby Asked As She Walked In The Kitchen.

"Yes"I Laughed Putting My Phone Down.

"Im So Happy For You!"Abby Yelled Giving Me A Hug.

"3 Days Away Until Im On The Same Stage As Black Veil Brides:"I Said As I Sat Back On My Stool.

*******-3 Days Later-******

I Was On My Way To The Venue For Warped Tour.I Was Litterally 10 Minutes Away From Bein Onstage.I Was Blasting Black Veil Brides,Singing Along With Had Such An Awesome Voice And Was So Cute.I Couldn't Wait To See Them Perform LIVE Again! I Pulled Into The Parking Lot Of The Arena And Could See All The Fans With Different Band Tees.I Grabbed My Camera And Went To Get In 20 minutes later I Finally Made It To The Ticket Takers.I Saw A Woman With A Bunch Of Landdyards And Figured She Was The One To Talk To.

"Uhm,Im The Photographer And They Said To Talk To You"I Said Showing My Camera.

"Can I See SOme I.D"She Asked.

"Oh Yes"I Said Pulling My I.D From My Pocket Showing Her It.

"Oh You're Alyssa,Yes I Have Your Pass Right Here"She Said Smiling.

"Thank You"I Said As I Threw It On.

"Mark Will Show You Where To Go"She Said As I Looked Seeing A Tall Guy.I Followed Him And He Showed Me BackStage Where I Was To Stay.I Looked Around Hearing The Crowd Chant "Warped".I Was Checking My Camera When Someone Bumped Into Me Causing Me To Jump.I Looked Back To See None Other Then Andy Sixx.

"Oh My Bad"He Said As He Regained His Balance.

"I-It's Fine"I Stammered As I Smiled.

"I Didn't See You Here One Of The Bands Personal Phtographers?"He Asked Smiling At Me.

"No,I Won This Contest And Got To Take Pics Of All The Bands"I Said Raising My Camera Taking A Random Picture Of The Stage To See If It Was Set Right.

"Well Get My Good Side"He Said Posing.I Quickly Snapped A Picture Of Him.

"Got It"I Laughed As I Looked Back At The Picture.

"Hey I Didnt Mean Now"He Said As He Looked Over My Shoulder At The Smelled So Good,His Cologne Was Was Posed With His Hand On His Chin,Standing Sideways.

"Well It Looks Good"He Said As I Turned To Him.

"Yea,Thats Definitely A Keeper"I Laughed.

We Talked A Little More And Were Laughing The Whole Was So Funny And I Had Alot In Common With Him.

"Uhm,Alyssa Can I Ask You Something"He Said Sheepishly.

"Yea Whats Up Andy"I Asked Smiling.

"Um,After The Show Did You Maybe Wanna Go For Some Lunch?"He Asked.

"Sure,I'd Love To,Meet Me Here After The Last Band"I Said As I Saw The Beginning Band Get Ready To Go Onstage.

"Okay See You Then"He Said As He Walked Out.

I Turned With As Smile And Started Snapping Away.i Had Got Some Pretty Awesome Pictures Of The Bands.I Was Looking Over Some Of My Pictures When I Heard A Backstage Person Say"Next Is BVB".

"Ready"I Heard Andy Say.I Looked Back To See Him Talking To The Looked Over At me And Saw Me Looking.I Hurried And Went Back To Looking At My Pictures.

"Snap Away"I Heard In My Ear As BVB Went Started With "Knives And Pens".I Sang Along As I Snapped Pictures.I Decided To Change Angles And Go Down In Front Of The Stage.I Walked Down And Andy's Eyes Immediately Met Looked Right At Me As I Snapped A PictureOf Him.I Continued Getting BVB There Were About 5 More Bands.I Finished Taking Pics And Headed Back.I Waited For Andy,Was Starting To Get Worried But Then He Came Through The Doors With A Smile On His Face.

"Ready Alyssa"He Asked Holding His Hand Out To Me.I Simply Took His Hand Letting Him Lead Me Ended Up Just Walkng To A Close By Sat In A Booth And Started Talking.

"So What Happed Under You Eye"Andy Asked As He Took A Bite Of His Fry.

"Oh Uhm,My Dog Did That On Accident"I Said Taking A Drink Of My Pop.

"You're Still Beautiful"He Said As He Grabbed My Hand.

"Thanx Andy"I Said Blushing.

We Finished Our Food And Headed Back To The Had Got Super Cold.I Wrapped My Arms Around Myself To keep Warm But My Arms Were Replaced By A Leather Jacket.I Looked Up At Andy Who Just Smiled And Wrapped His Arms Around Got Back To the Arena And He Walked Me Up To My Car.

"Well Thanks For The Dinner"I Said As I Began To Take His Leather Coat Off.

"No You Keep It I Got ALot Looks Good On You"He Said Stopping Me Slinging It Back Over My Shoulders.I Just Looked Down As My Face Got Lifted My Head Pressing His Lips To Mine.I Kissed Him Back And Wrapped My Arms Around His Pulled Away Leaving Me Simply Smirked Before Handing Me His Number.

"I'll See You Soon,Right"He Said.

"Yea,You will"I Smiled As He Kissed Me Once More Before Walking To His Tour Bus


	22. Matt M Shadows Sanders

It Was A Usual Day At Me And My Brother's House.I Got Up First And Made Breakfast For Both Of Us.I Was Just Finishing The Bacon When I Heard My Brother Come Downstairs.

"Smells Good Alex"My Brother Said As He Rounded The Corner Into The Kitchen.

"I Am The Cook Of The Family"I Smiled As I Put The Last Few Pieces Of Bacon In On The Picked Up A Piece And Took A Bite.

"Ow Thats Hot"He Said As He Threw The Bacon Back On The Plate.

"Well Of Course BriBear'I Said Hitting Him in The Head Playfully.

I Grabbed The Plate Of Bacon And Set It On The Table Where I Had Set The Pancakes I Made.

"Thanks Sis"He Said As He Filled His Mouth With Some Pancake.

"You're Welcome,Just Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full"I Said As I Took A Bite Of Bacon.

After We Finished Eating I Went Upstairs And Got Ready.I Threw On One Of My A7X Shirts,Some Black Skinnies,My Black Converse.I Threw My Hair Into A Simple Ponytail,Making Sure My Pink And Blue Streaks Were Showing.I Applied Some Eye-liner And Some Mascara Before Walking Downstairs To Fis Brian Sittin On The Couch Watching T.V.

"About Time"He Said When He Saw Me And Turned Off the T.v.

"Where We Goin?"I Asked.

"To The Studio"He Said As He Threw Me Over His Shoulder Making Me Scream.

"Since When Am I A Rag Doll To Throw Around"I Asked As He Walked Out The House.

"Your My Sister,I Think It Qualify's"He Said Setting Me Down At The Passanger Side Of His Black Merecedes.

"It Doesnt"I Said Sticking My Tounge Out At Him Getting Into His Mercedes.

We Drove Over To The Studio And i Immediately Jumped Out The Car When I Saw Jimmy Stading Outside.

"Revyy!"I Yelled As I Ran Over Giving Him A Hug.

"Hey Alex"He Smiled Hugging Me Back.

"Hey Lex"I Heard In The Familiar Sweet Voice Of Matt.

"Matty"I Said As I Let Go Of Rev And Latched Onto Wrapped His Strong Arms Around Me And I Just Smiled.I Had A Crush On Matt For Awhille But I Didnt Know If He Felt The Same Or How Syn Would React To Me Liking Him.

"How Ya Been"Matt Asked Putting His Arm Around My Shoulders As We Walked Into the Studio.

"Good And You"I Asked Wrapping My Arms Around His Torso.

"Good"He Said Smiling Down At Me His Dimples Showing. _ **God,I Loved His Dimples**_

"Okay So What Are We Recording Today"I Heard The Voice Of My Brother Ask.I Took My From Around Matt An Went To Go Sit By Zacky.

"Hey Shorty"Zacky Said

"Im Only Shorter Then You By 4 Inches"I Said Glaring At Him.

"You're Still Shorty"He Said Smiling.

I Rolled My Eyes And Looked At Matt As He Chewed On A Piece Of Twizzlers,Looking Over Some Lyrics.

"What Do I Have To Record Today?'Syn Asked As He Grabbed His Black And White Guitar Taking A Seat By The Computer.

"Simple Stuff,Even Alex Could Do"Matt Said As He Looked Towards Me.

"Hey,I Am Actually Good At Guitar Unlike Syn"I Said Standing Up Pulling The Twizzler From Matt's Hands.

"I Never Said You Couldn't Play Babe"He Said Grabbing My Hand So He Could Take A Bite Of His Twizzler.

"Good Cuz I Can"I Said Taking A Bite Of His Twizzler.

"Then You Play It"Syn Said Handing Me His Guitar And Sitting Me Down.

"The Notes Are On The Screen"He Said As He Sat Next To Me.

"Fine!"I Said As I Looked On The Screen And Immediately got The Hang Of It.I Played The Whole thing With Syn Looking Over My I Finished I Simply Gave Syn His Guitar Back And Stood Up.I Fished Out A Twizzler And Took A Bite As I Smirked At Syn.

"Now What"I Said As I went And Sat By Rev.

"Nice"Rev Said High Fiving Me.

"thanx Rev"I Said Laughing.

They Had Recorded Some More Stuff nd Me And Syn Ended Up Getting Into An Argument On Which Note He Should Play.

"The One I Have Sounds Better"Syn Yelled.

"No Mine Does"I Yelled Back.

"What's The Problem"I Heard Our Dad Ask As He Walked In.I Looked AT Syn And Grinned As i Walked Over With The Innocent Look I HAd Mastered.

"He's bein Mean,I Just Tried To Help Him And He Yelled At Me"I Said Hugging Our Dad.

"Syn,Be Nice To Your Little Sister"He Said Patting My Head.

"She's Not As Innocent As You Think"Syn Complained.

"So,Be Nice To Her"He Said Sternly.I Stuck My Tounge Out At Syn&Laughed.

"Fine"Syn Groaned As He Started Playing The Part I Did.

I Decided To Step Out The Studio For Some Fresh Air But wasnt Expecting Matt To Be Out There.

"Hey Alex"He Grinned When He Saw Me Walk Out .

"Hey Matt"I Smiled As I Stood Against The Wall.

"Whatcha Doin Out Here"He Asked Walking Toward Me.

"Fresh Air"I Said

"Ahh,Alex Can I Ask You Something?"He Asked As He Stood In Front Of Me.

"Yea Matty"I Asked Smiling.

"Do You Like Me"He Asked

"Wh-What"I Stammered Not Believing He Just Asked Me That.

"Do You Like Me"He Asked Leaning In So Our Bodies Are Touching.

"Yea"I Said As I Stopped Breathing.

"I Like You Alot Alex,But I Never Knew If U Felt The Same Way"He Said As Our Lips Were About A Inch Away.

"I Never Knew If You Liked Me So I Just Kept My Feelings To Myself"I Said Looking Into His Hazel Eyes.

"I Do Like You Alot"He Said As He Pressed His Lips To Mine.I Kissed Back And Wrapped My Arms Around His Neck.

"What The Hell"I Heard An All Too Familiar Voice Say.I Immediately Pulled Away From Matt To See Syn Standing There With A Cigarette In His Hand.

"Syn I-"I Said Before He Just Walked Back In The Studio,Slamming The Door Behind Him.

"I Better Go Talk To Him"I Said Unwrapping My Arms From Matt's Neck And Walking Into The Studio.I Found Syn Sitting Down With A Beer In His Hand.

"Brian Can I Talk To You Please"I Asked Standing In Front Of Him.

"I Dont Care"He Said Looking Up At Me.

"Not Here,Outside"I Said Grabbing His Got Up And Followe Me Had Already Went Inside So It Was Just Me And Him.

"Why Were You Kissing Shadows"He Said.

"Because I Really Like Him And He Likes Me"I Said

"Since When"He Asked Surprised

"I Liked Him For Awhile I Don't Know About Him"I Explained.

"I Liked You For Awhile Alex"I Heard Matt Say As He Walked Out.

"How Come You Didnt Tell Me You Had A Crush On Her Matt"Syn Asked Turning To Matt.

"Cause I Didnt Know How You'd Act Since You're So Prtective"Matt Said As He Came Up To Me And Wrapped His Arms Around Me.

"You Better Not Break Her Heart Shadows,Is All Im Saying"Syn Said Seriously.

"I Would Never Do That Syn"Matt Said Squeezing Me Tighter.

"Good,I Am Happy For You 2 Though"He Said As He Walked To The Door.I Slipped Out Of Matt's Arms And Jumped on His Back Like I Always Did.

"Matt Get Your Girl"Syn Yelled

"I Got Her"Matt Said As He Took Me Off Syn's Back.

"Gosh,You Can Give Her Piggy Back Rides Now Instead Of Me"Syn Said As He Hurried Into The Studio.

"Well Looks Like You're My Piggy Back Now"I Smiled Pressing His Lips To Mine Before Letting Me Get On His Back.


	23. Matt M Shadows Sanders 2

I Walked Into Hollister To be the Same OverWrorked Manager I was.I Had Moved here From Virginia Beach Sine The Position Was Open Here For Manager.I Missed My Grandparents Terribly had Been There More Then My I Had Thrown On A Simple Pink Hollister Short,Some Grey Ripped Skinnies,An Some Black Long Brown-Blondish Hair Was Straightened And Clipped Back on Oneside.I Walked Into The Mal I Swear It Was So Wierd Being At The Mall When No One Else Was Here.I Walked Into Hollister To See Jenna And Ce-Ce Just Getting There.I Opened The Gate And Let Them Go Put Their Stuff Put Their Stuff Away Then Came Back Out And Helped Me Straighten Up The Started Filing In About Was The Greeter And Me And Ce-Ce Worked The Counter To make Check-Out Finally Came To My Break.I Decided To Go Get My friend Ashlee Pace From Hot Topic To Go Get A Bite To Eat With Her.I Made My Way To Hot Topic To Find Ashlee Dancing Around To "A Little Piece of Heaven" By Avenged Was Her Absolute Favorite Band In This Whole Me Always Hanging with Her And Her Having Them Blasting 24/7 I Liked Them Liekd The Lead Gutarist Synyster Gates,But My Fasination Was With Their Lead Singer .He Sang So Sweetly But Could Do Some Of The Best Screamo I Got Me Was His Adorable Dimples And His Eyes.

"Earth To Ashlee"I Called As I Grabbed Her Shoulders.

"Oh Hey Cam"She Said As She Hugged Me.

"Hey"I Greeted As I Hugged Her Back"You The Only one Working"

"No,Alisha's In The Back Getting Some Stuff To Stock the Shelves"Ashlee Said As She Hopped On The Counter.

"Oh,Well i was Wonderin If You Want To Come Get Something To Eat With Me?"I Asked As I Saw Alisha Come Out With A Pile Of Shirts.

"Yea,Let Me Ask Alisha"Ashlee Said As She Hopped Down From The Counter Walking Over To Alisha.

I Started Loking Around And Found Some Avenged Sevenfold Shirts On The Wall.I Started Looking Through Them When I Heard Footsteps Walk Into the Store.I Hurried Standing Up To See None Other Then Zacky Vengeance, ,And Synyster Heart Stopped As They Caught Sight Of Me And Walked Over.

"Uhm,Do You Work Here"Shadows Asked Smiling His Dimples Showing.

"Part Time,How Can I Help You"I Said Returning His Smile.

"Well,I Lost The Schedule or When We're Suppose To Come Here For The Meet And I Had To Come Here And Find The Time Out"Shadows Laughed.

"Yea,Matt Loses So Much Stuff"Syn Said Playfully Pushing Him.

"Shut Up Gates,But Can We Get Like A Paper To Keep So We Know"Syn Sadid Looking At Me.

"Sure Follow Me"I Said As I Walked Toward The Counter.I Could Feel Their Eyes Run Over Me As I Walked.

"Ashlee These Nice Guys Would Like To Know When The Meet And Greet Is"I Said,Ashlee Had Her Back To Us Since She Was Checking The Register.

"Give Me A Minute Im-"She Said Before She Stopped When She Saw Who It Was."YOUR A7X!"

"Yea,Last i Checked"Syn Said Bein A Smart-ass.

"Oh My God,I Love Your Band,You Guys Rock"Ashlee Said Freaking Out.

"Thanx Nice To Meet A Big Fan,We Came To find Out When The Meet&Greet Was Since Shadows Lost the Paper"Syn Said.

"Oh I Can Get That For You"Ashlee Said Turning To The Computer Printing Out The Flyer.

"Thanks,Matt Won't Lose This One"Syn Joked As He Folded It ANd Stuck It In His Pocket.

"Shut Up Gates"Shadows Said Punching Him In The Arm.

"Well I Better Go Back To Hollister And See If The Store's Still In Tact"I Said As I Saw The Time.

"I Thought You Worked Here"Shadows Called After Me As I Walked Out.

"I Did For 30 Minutes"I Laughed As I Walked Back To Hollister.

I Was Helping A Really Bitchy Customer When My Phine Started Vibrating So I Told Jenna To Deal With Her.I Went To The Counter To Help Ce-Ce,And Decided To look At My Was From Asked About You- No Way_Yea He Asked What Your name Was And If You Were Coming To The Meet&Greet-Well Let Him Kno Im Coming To The Meet&Greet-.I Put My Phone In My Pocket And Couldn't Help But Smile That Was Asking About Shift Took Forever To end At Soon As It Hit 4:30 I Was Out of Hollister And On My Way To Hot I Saw The Line To Get Into Hot Topic My Mouth Was All The Way Around The Corner To Get I Saw Ashlee Waving Me Security Allowed Me Through And I Saw The Guys Ste Up A Table,All Had Sharpie's And Bottles Of Water.

"Hey You Returned"Shadows Smiled When His Hazel Eyes Found Me.

"Yea,I Returned"I Laughed As I Walked Up To The Table.

"This Is The Girl Shadows Keeps Blabbing About"Zacky Laughed Pointing At Me.

"Well He Has A Reaon To Blab"I Said Raising My eyebrow At Zacky.

"Yea He Does Sweetheart"Zacky Laughed Looking Me Over.

Ashlee Was Busy Talking With Syn So I Just Talked To The Other I Heard Ashlee Say"Okay Cam You Might Wanna Back Away We're Guna Let Them In"

"I'll Back Away,So I Don't get Trampled"I Said.

"Okay,Cam"Shadows Smiled As I Backed Away.

The Security Guards Only Let In 10 People At a Time So It Took Forever To Get Everyone In And The Last Person Left.I Could Tell The Guys Were Happy To Be Done.I Walked Over With A A7X Shirt I Had And Said"Think U Can Sign one More Thing"

They All Simply Nodded And Signed The Shirt.I Took A Picture With Them Shadows Walked Up To Me While Ashlee Was Talking To The Guys.

"So Cam You're A Fan Of Us"Shadows Asked Standing In Front Of Me.

"Yes,I Like Your Band Alot"I Said Folding My Arms.

"Thats Cool,So Who's Your Favorite In the Band"He Asked Stepping Closer To Me.

"You"I Said Without Thinking.

"So You Like Me"He Said.

"Maybee"I Said Stretching Out The 'e'.

"Maybe Yea"Shadows Laughed Pressin Hid Forehead To Mine.

"Do You Like Me"I Asked As My Breath Became Of An Answer He Kissed me On My Lips Were As Soft As I Thounght They'd Moved perfectly In Sync With Mine.I Wrapped My Arms Around His Neck Pressing Myself To Cleared His Throat Making Me Jump Back.

"I Knew You 2 Liked Eachother"Syn Laughed As He Turned Kissing Ashlee.

"I Knew You Liked Ashlee"I Said As I Turned Back To Mat Pressing My Lips To His Again.

"Be My Girl"Matt Asked When I Pulled Away.

"Of Course I Will"I Said Smiling.


	24. Matt M Shadows Sanders 3

I Smiled As I Sat In The Passanger Seat As My Brother Johnny Drove The Had Allowed Me To Come On Tour With Them Halfly Because I Had Became The Co-Manager Of The Merch And I Would Help The Roadies Too.I Sighed As I Ran My Hand Through My Morning Mess Of Brown Hair.I Watched As Buildings And Cars Passed The Bus.

"Hey Jas"Johnny Said Looking Over At Me.

"Yes Johnathan"I Said Looking At Him With His Mohawk Laying Down To The Side.

"Can You Get Me A Water You Little Runt"He Asked

"Yes Big Brother I Can Get You A Water"I Laughed As I Walked Back To The Fridge.I Looked And Saw Matt's Eyes Follow My Every Move And I Blushed.I Liked Matt But He Never Showed Intrest In Me So I Kept My Feelings To Myself.I Grabbed My Brother's Water Then Headed Back To The Front.

 _ **Matt's P.O.V**_

I Watched As Jasmyne Walked To The Fridge Grabbing A Water For ,She Had A Body On Was My Friend But I Liked His Sister Was Nice,Funny,And Sweet As Can She Ignored Me Like I Was Invisible,I Was Gonna Change That Though.

"Dude Stop Staring At Jasmine"Syn Said Waving His Hand In Front Of My View.

"Im Not Staring At Her,Im Looking At The Buildings"I Lied As I Looked At Her Soft Brown Hair Glisten In The Sun Showing Through The Windows.

"Sure,Man She's Johnny's Sister"Syn Said.

"I Told You Im Not Looking At Her Gates"I Snapped

"Ok,Ok You're Not Looking At Her"Syn Said As He Walked Back To His Bunk.

I Looked Back At Jasmine To See Her Hazel Eyes On Me.I Simply Smiled And She Returned The Smile Then Turned Back To The Road.I Remember When I Ran My Fingers Through Her Brown Hair And She Giggled,Her Adorable Little Giggle.

- _flashback-_

 _We Had Just Came Back from Our Late Had Fell Asleep During The Show And Johnny Couldnt Carry Her So I Had To.I Gently Picked Her Up And She Cuddled Up To Me Laying Her Head In The Crook Of My Neck.I Smiled As She Wrapped Her Arms Around My Neck Walked In The Bus And Johnny Was The Driver.I Sat With Jasmine On My Lap,Still Cuddled Up To Perfect She Molded To Felt Right To Have Her On My Wind Outside Had Blew Her Hair In Her Relaxed Face.I Gently Tucked The Stray Hairs Behind Her Ear,She Smiled And Giggled.I Immediately Loved Her Little Hair Was Soft And I Could Smell The Love Spell Perfume She Had She Certainly Did Have Me Under A Love Spell.I Ran My Fingers Through Her Hair Again Feeling The Soft Brown Locks Slip Through my Always Did Say She Loved When People Messed With Her Hair._

 _-end flashback-_

 _ **Jasmine's P.O.V**_

I Decided To Go And Change Out Of My Pajamas And Into My Outfit For The Day.I Walked Past Matt And Into The Backroom With All The Bags.I Was Grabbing My Black Tank when I Heard Footsteps Behind Me.I Stood Up To Come Face To Face With Leaned Toward Me And Pinned Me Against The Leaned In Extra Close To Me And I Stopped Breathing.' _Was I Dreaming?'_

"You Okay Jas"Matt Asked Looking Into My Hazel Eyes With His.I Didnt Answer I Was Too Mesmerized By His Eyes And His Cologne That Smelled So Hand Traveled To My Hips Making My Breath Hitch.

"Do I Make You Nervous"Matt Asked With A Smirk On His Lips.I Wished His Lips Would Be On Mine' _Did I Just Think That'_

"..No"I Lied As He Moved Closer So Our Bodies Were Pressed Made Me Even More Breathless.

"Yea I Do,I Can Never Get Like This Your Jasmine Christ"He Said As His Hand Moved Up My Side.

"..Im Fine Matt"I Said Acting Like I Wasnt Nervous As Hell.

"Then Breathe"He Whispered In My Looked At Me Waiting For My Breath.I Finally looked Away From His Eyes And Inhaled.

"Matt,I Like You"I Breathed Out Before I Could Stop Myself.

"You Do"He Asked Picking My Head Up And Pressing His Soft Lips To Mine Lightly.

"Y-Yea"I Stammered My Gaze Focusing On His Lips.

"I Take Your Breath Away"Matt Smiled Moving So Our Lips Simply Grazed Eachother.

"Yea You Do"I Whispered Getting On My Tippy Toes Just To Kiss His Lips Smiled Into The Kis As He Picked Me Up And I Wrapped My Legs Around His Waist As My Back once Again Hit The Arms Wrapped Around His Neck Pulling Him Closer.

"Be Mine Jas"Matt Breathed Looking Into My Eyes.

"I Am Yours Matt"I Smiled As I Pulled Him Back To My Lips.


	25. Spencer Reid

I Looked Around As I Crossed The Street To The Long Black Hair Bounced In The Ponytail I Had Secured It In.I Walked In The Bar Seeing The Usuals There.I Made My Way To The Bar And Got Myself A Well-Needed Beer.

"What Brings You Here,Beautiful"A Guy Said As He Took The Stool Next To Me.

"Hard Day At Work"I Sighed Turning To See His Vibrant Green Eyes.

"David"He Smiled Holding His Hand Out To Me.

"Marci"I Said Shaking His Hand.I Had A Gut Feeling To Get Out Of There.I Quickly Downed My Beer And Walked Outside To Head Back Home.

"Hey Marci"I Heard The Guy Whisper.

"Leave Me Alone"I Said As I Went To Walk Away But He Grabbed My Arms Whipping Me Back Putting A Knife To My Neck.

"Dont Scream And Follow Me,Say Or Do Anything I Will Slit Your Throat"He Said Roughly As He Yanked My Hair.

"O-Ok"I Stammered As He Turned Me And Started Pushing Me Down The Street.

"Get In The Car"He Demanded As We Came Up To A Black Camaro.

"Please Let Me Go"I Pleaded As Tears Ran Down My Face.I Knew If I Got In The Car I Wouldnt Be Seen Alive Again.

"I Said Get In The Fucking Car"He Growled Pushing Me In Then Grabbing My Hands And Tieing Them Together.

"Please"I Begged As Tears Ran Down My Cheeks.

"I Said Shut Up I Will Kill You Without A Problem And Get Someone Else To Be My Wife"He Yelled As He Started The Car.

"Wife?"I Asked

"Yes My Wife,I Already Have The 2 Kids"He Said Looking InThe Rearview Mirror.

I Realized This Guy Was Pshyco And I Was Gonna Be Apart Of His Two Innocent Little Kids.I Prayed I Could Be His 'Wife' And Not A Dead One.

 _ **Reid P.O.V**_

Hotch Called Us In The Meeting Room Which Was Never Good.I Saw JJ&Prentiss Standing Up With Pictures Of Victims On The Board.

"What's The Case Today"I Asked Sitting Next To Morgan And Rossi.

"7 Girls Dead In The Woods,All Wearing Wedding Rings But None Of Them Were Married Or Engaged"JJ Said As The Rest Of The Team Walked In.

"The Onsub's Living Out A Fantasy With A Wife"I Said Making An Observation.

"Yes That's What We Believe And We Think We Know Who His Current "Wife" Is"Prentiss Said Pointing To A Picture Of A Beautiful Girl With Black Hair,Icey Blue Eyes That Looked So Beautiful Against Her Carmel Skin.

"Her Name Is Marci Was Seen Leaving Lucky's Bar But Never Made It Home To her Friend"JJ Said Pointing To The Girl's Picture.

"How Old Is She"I Asked Before I Could Catch Myself.

"She's 23"Prentiss Said"He Has Also Kidnapped 2 Kids,Ryan Sarmiento Age 3 And Andrea Lesser 2 Months Old"

"He Stole A Baby"Morgan Said Not Believing It.

"The Mother Laid The Baby Down For A Nap Came To Check On Her 10 Minutes Later And She Was Gone"JJ Said Showing A Picture Of The 3 Year Old And The 2 Month Old.

 _ **Marci's P.O.V**_

David Dragged Me Into The House By My Threw Me To The Ground As He Hurried And Locked The Doors.

"Please Let Me Go"I Begged Curling Into A Ball.

"No You're My Wife Now"He Yelled As He Grabbed Me By My Arms And Pulled Me Unlocked The Door And I Saw A Little Boy And A Crib.

'"I'd Like You To Meet Our And Gabrielle"David Said As He Pushed Me Toward Them"Take Care Of Them".I Jumped As David Slammed The Door And I Heard The Many Locks Turn.

"I-I Want My Mommy"The Little Boy Cried.

"Awe Sweetie,Is Alex Your Real Name"I Asked Feeling Bad For The Innocent Boy.

"My Name's Ryan"He Cried As I Picked Him Wrapped His Arms Around My Neck And I Could Tell He Was Comfortable With Me.I Rubbed His Back Soothingly And Kissed His Head.

"It's Gonna Be Okay Ryan,I Promise To Get You Back To Your Mommy"I Said As More Tears Came To My I Heard The Cry Of A Babygirl,I Gently Set Ryan Down And Walked Over To The Crib.

"Oh My God"I said Softly When I Saw The Baby In The Crib Totally Unaware Of What Was Going On.I Gently Picked Her Up And Rocked Her In My Calmed Down And I Smiled Seeing Her Fall Asleep.

I Put The Baby Back In Her Crib And Saw Ryan Falling Asleep.I Gently Picked Him Up And Held Him Until He Fell Asleep.I Looked Around The Small Had A Bed,Dresser,Closet And A Was Hot As Hell Up Here Though.I Layed Down With Ryan By My Side Trying To Get Rest While I An Hour Later I Heard Heavy Footsteps Coming Upstairs.I Hurried And Sat Up In The Bed Careful Not To Wake Ryan Or The Baby.

"Get The Boy And Give Him To Me"David Ordered.

"No Take Me,He's Innocent"I Said Standing Up.

"Give Me The Damn Boy"He Demanded.I Looked Back To See Ryan Stir And Whimper.I Stepped Foward More Not Letting Him Get To Ryan.

"Fine Have It Your Way"David Smirked As He Grabbed My Hair And Pulled Me Out The Room Locking It Up Once Pulled Me Out Then Slammed My Head Into A Mirror Hanging On The Wall.

"When I Tell You To Bring The Boy You Do It Next Time"He Seethed As My Head Started Bleeding And Blood Ran Down My Smiled As He Threw Me Down The Stairs.I Rolled Down Half Of Them Before I Was Able To Stop Torso Was On Fire And Blood Dripped From My It Was Far From Over,I Picked Myself Up Only To Be Thrown Down The Rest Of The Stairs.I Coughed And Spit Out Blood Onto The Tile Floor.

"Fucking Bitch,You're Gunna Clean That Until It Sparkles"David Yelled Kicking Me In The Stomach.

"You Can Clean It"I Heard In A Unfamiliar Voice.I Looked Up To See A Cute Police Officer Holding A Gun To David's Had Brown Eyes And Light Brown Hair."Step Away From The Girl And Put Your Hands On Your Head"

"Im Gonna Miss You Wife"David Said As He Put His Hands On His Head And The Officer Hurried And Cuffed Him.

"Morgan Grab This Guy"The Officer Said As A Muscular Guy Took David Out The House.

"JJ,She Looks Really Bad"The Officer Called As A Blonde Lady Ran In With A Bullet Proof Vest On.

"Marci,Im JJ With The F.B.I, I Need You To Stay With Me"The Blonde Lady Said Grabbing My Hand And Putting Her Fingers On My Wrist"Her Pulse Is Slowing Down"

"Reid,Talk To Her Until I Come Back"JJ Said As She Stood And Walked Out _.'Reid Was His Name,Or Last I Liked It'_

"You're Gonna Be Okay Marci,Stay With Me"Reid Said As He Sat Next To Me Holding My Hand Nicely.

"K-Kids"I Said Through My Clogged Throat.

"What"Reid Asked Leaning Closer To Me.

"Upstairs"I Said Before My Injuries Got To Me And I Blacked Out.

"Marci Stay With Me,Wake Up"Reid Said Shaking Me But I Had No Strength To.

 _ **Reid P.O.V**_

I Tried To Wake Her Up But She Was Out Came Back And I Carried Her Out To The Ambulance.I Wasnt Usually This Way But I Wanted And Had To Know She'd Be I Finished Everything On The Crime Scene I Headed To the Hospital.

"Uhm Marci Kindle Please"I Asked The Recptionist.

"She Just Got Out Of Surgery,Room 378"She Said With A Smile.I Thanked Her And Walked To The Room.I Opened The Door And Saw Her Just Waking Up.I Went To Walk Out But Then I Heard A Soft Voice Say "Reid".

"You Know My Name"I Asked As I Walked In.

"You're The Cop That Stayed With Me And Saved Me"She Said Weakly.I Could Tell Her Talking Was Hurting Her.

"Yea But It Was Nothing"I Said Sitting Next To Her.I Couldnt Explain It But I Fell In Love With Her.I Barely Knew Her But I Loved Her,Something About Her Made Me Love Her.

"It Was Something"She Said Grabbing My Hand In Hers.

"Well It's My Job"I Smiled Holding Her Hand.

"Thank You,Reid"She Smiled Looking Through Me With Her Blue Eyes.

"You're Welcome,My Name's Spencer Reid"I Smiled Letting Her Know My Giggled And Looked In My Eyes.

"Marci,After You're Healed And All Do You Maybe Wanna Go On A Date With Me"I Asked Feeling Stupid.

"I'd Love To Spencer"She Said Squeezing My Hand.

"Who Knew Some Guy's Twisted Fantasy Would Put us Together"I Said Kissing Her Hand.


	26. Spencer Reid 2

I Was On My Way To Visit My Friend Ashleigh In Washington.I Couldn't Wait To See Her,We Hadn't Seen Eachother In Years.I Boarded My Plane And Sighed As The Soft Chair Comforted My Stiff Body.I Snapped My Seatbelt And Took Out My Ipod I Carried Everywhere And Simply Turned It On And Closed Me Eyes.I Hadn't Been Getting Good Sleep And It Sucked Majorly,But Now My Eyes Got Their Much Needed Rest.

I Woke Up About 3 Hours Later When I Felt The Plane Land.I Looked Out The Window And Saw We Were In Washington.I Smiled,Turning Off My Music Then Stuffing It In My We Got The Clear To Stand,I Hurried Grabbing My Carry On Then Walking Off The Plane.I Walked In The Airport And Saw Ashleigh With The Biggest Smile Ever On Her Face,Then I Saw Someone Had Brown Curly Hair And Brown Had A Gun Strapped To His Waist,In Clear Was Obviously A Cop.

"JENNA"Ashleigh Yelled As She Pulled Me Into A Hug.

"Hey Ash"I Smiled As I Locked Eyes With The Mystery Guy.

"Oh Jenna This Is My Friend Spencer"Ash Introduced Motioning To The Guy.

"Well Nice To Meet You Spencer"I Smiled As I Shook His Hand

"Nice To Meet You Also"He Responded Smiling At Me.

"Well We Have To Get You To My House,Get You Set Up"Ashleigh Said Clapping Her Hands.

Spencer And I Laugh As We Follow Ashleigh Out The Airport And To Her Throws My bag In Her Trunk And I Slid Into The Back As Spencer Took The Passanger Seat.

"So Spencer What Line Of Work Are You In"I Asked Looking At Him In The Rearview Mirror.

"Im In F.B.I"He Said Looking Out The Window Avoiding Eye Contact With Me.

"Oh Cool Thats Awesome"I Smiled.

"Yea We're Gonna Go Visit His Team After We Drop You Off"Ashleigh Blurted As We Pulled Into her Driveway.

"Cant Wait"I Smiled As I Got Out Ashleigh's Car,Grabbed My Bag From The Trunk,Then Walked Into Her House.

"First Room On The Right"Ashleigh Smiled Pointing Upstairs.

"Thanks Ash,Be Right Out"I Smiled As I Ran Upstairs And Set My Bag On The Bed Then Raced Back And I Walked Back To Her Car And Drove To Spencer's Office.I Was Actually Excited To Go See What Spencer's Team Was We Pulled Up I Saw Spencer Sorta Tense Up.

"Well Here We Are"Ashleigh Smiled As She Got Out And I Got Out After Hooked Arms And Walked In With Spencer Behind Us.

"Hey Kid,Who Are These Lovely Ladies?"A Tall Muscular Asked.

"Morgan,This Is My Friend Ashleigh And Her Friend Jenna"Spencer Introduced.

"Well Its Nice To Meet You Ladies,But I Have To Steal Reid Away"Morgan Said"We Gotta Metting".Spencer Simply Nodded And Followed Morgan To The Office.

"Well Ima Go Outside And Get Some Air,Its Stuffy In Here"I Said Unhooking My Arm With Her's Then Walking Outside.

I Took A Deep Breath And Decided To Walk Around.I Turned The Corner And Felt Something Jabbed In My Neck Then My Legs Went Vision Blurred And All I Saw Was A Head Then I Fainted Into Someone's Arms.

 _ **Spencer's P.O.V**_

J.J And Prentiss Briefed Us About A Guy Who Was Sedating Women Then Having Hsi Way With Them For A Month Then Killing Them ANd Thriw ing Them Anywhere.

"Maybe He Likes The Feeling That The Victim Is Helpless,he Gets Bored So he Kills Them Then Finds Another Canidate"I Said Looking Through The File.

"Yes,That Could Be Sedates His Way For Awhile Then Kills Them And dumps Them Where He Pleases"Prentiss Said Pulling Up The Drop Off Sites Of The Were All Different And Miles Apart.

"Well This Case Is Here In Washington So We're Alright"J.J Said Closing The File."Ok Metting Dis-Missed"

I Walked Out The Office To See A Paniced Ashleigh,She Catches Sight Of Me And Runs Over Talking 100 Words A Second.

"Slow Down Ash,What Happened"I Asked Calmly.

"Somebody Took Jenna,She's Gone"Ash Cried As Tears Rolled Down Her Cheeks.

"Are You Sure"I Asked More Panicked.

"Yea,She Doesnt Know Washington"Ash Said"Please Find Her"

"Ash,I Think I May Know Who Took Her"I Sighed Not Wanting To Believe I Was Right.

"Who,Who'd Take Her"Ash Asked Frantically.

"There's A Guy Who's Sedating Women And Having His Way The Killing Them And Dumoing Them"I Explained.I Saw Ash's Face Go Into Total Horror.

"Find Her, Have Too"Ash Begged Hugging Me Tightly.

"We Will"I Promised Her as She Cried On My Shoulder."Sit And Calm Down Okay"

"O-Ok"She Nodded As She Sat In One Of The Chairs.

I Walked To Hotchner's Office,Knocking On His Door Before I Entered.

"Come In"Hotch Said.

"Hotch I Have A New Person To Add To The Victim List"I Said Sitting In The Chair In Front Of His Desk.

"How"He Asked Putting Down The File He Was Reading And Looking At Me.

"Jenna McDaniel,She's Gone Missing From Here"I Said Folding My Hands In My lap.

"How Do You Know This Reid"Hotch Asked Suspiciously.

"She's My friend Ashleigh's Friend And She Fits The Profile"I Explained Pointing Out Hotch's Window To Ashleigh Who Was Talking To Morgan.

"Green Eyes,Brown Hair,Slim?"Hotch Questioned.

"Yes,We Have To Help Her Before We Find Her Dumped Somewhere"I Insisted Standing Up.

"Tell J.J And Prentiss We're Stopping This Guy And Saving The Girl"Hotch Proclaimed As He Stood Up Also.

Jenna's P.O.V

I Woke Up And I Tried To Pull MySelf Up With My Hands But I Was Handcuffed.I Felt A Bandana Tied On My Mouth,Digging In Horribly To My Skin.I Looked Around And I Was In Darkness Except For A Small NightLight That Casted Enough Light For Me To See The Tile Floor Beneath Me.I Squinted And Saw The Many Stains Of Blood Covring The Tiles.I Whimpered And Tried To Swing My Legs Out But Rope Burned My Ankeles Causing Me To Scream A Little.

"She's Awake"I Heard A Manly Voice Say.

"Well Go Sedate Her Again"A Woman Said Sternly.

"I Think Ima Have Fun With Her First"The Man Said As He Chuckled Evily Then The Door Opened,Letting In Alot of Light Which Made Me Squint.I Heard Him Walk Over Then Whip Me Around So I Was Laying On My Back.

"You're A Pretty One"He Said As He Tucked My Hair Behind My Ear.I Kept My Mouth Shut And Looked Away From Him. "Look At Me Damnit"

I Whimpered As He Grabbed A Fistful Of My Brown Hair Yanking My Head To Look At Him Face To Saw The Pain And Fear In My Eyes And Smirked At It,Like He Was Satisfied.

"So Are You Good In Bed"He Asked Trailing His Hand Down My Side To My Thigh.I Hurried And Tried To Pull Away Ignoring The Horrible Burning On My Ankles. "Ima Take That As A Yes"

He Smiles As Me As He Ciuts The Rope On My Ankles And Holds Down My Gets Over Me And Starts To Unbutton My Shorts.I Try And Thrash Against Him But With Him Over Me I Could Barely Ran Down As He Stripped My Shorts Away.

"Now Lets See If You're Good Or Not"He Growled As He Pushed Into Me Making Me Scream Out In Pain And The Bandana Dug Into My Held Me Still As He Thrusted In And Out Of Me With A Violent And Hard Force.I Whimpered And Cried As His Sick Joy Seemed To Fill With Every Tear I Hands Dug Into My Hips Holding Me Still As I tried To Wriggle Finally Finished And Pulled Out Of Me.I Turned Away From Him As My Body Shook.

"You're A Keeper Jenna"He Whispered As He Pulled Up His Pants And Walked Out The Room.I Slowly Got Up As I Worked For About 15 Minutes To Pull My Shorts On With Handcuffs On.I Sat Back Down On The Couch And Pulled My Knees To My Chest.I Looked At My Ankles To See The Red Marks From The Rope.

 _"Find Me,Please Anyone"_

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

We Had Went Into Overtime At The Had Garcia Searching In On Jenna And The Rest of Us Were Tryna Figure Out The Profile of The Unsub.

"He's Most Likely In His Mid-40's"J.J Said Writing It On The Whiteboard.

"Lonely,Maybe Widowed"Prentiss Interjected.

"We Have To Find Her"I Yelled As I Slammed The File Down.

"Kid,Do You Like Jenna?"Morgan Asked.

"We Just Need To Find Her"I Siad Dissmissing His Comment.

"Reid Gots A Crush"Morgan Laughed.

Then The Phone Went Off,Morgan Hit Speaker And Said"Whatcha Got BabyGirl"

"I Have A Signal from Jenna's Phone,The Unsub Must've Not Taken It From Her"Garcia Said As I Heard Her Typing Away.

"Where's She Located"I Asked Throwing My File To The Side.

"Uhmm...3892 Greendale Drive"Garcia Recited"I'll Send The Directions"

"Thanks Garcia"I Replied As I Hit End And Walked Out The Office.

"Hotch We Found Him,Jenna's Phone's On And Garcia Located Her"Morgan Said Behind Me,Most Likely On His Phone. "Alright Meet You There"

We Hopped In The Truck And Sped Off To The Onsub's House.I Tapped My Hand On My Leg As We Sped Through Seemed Like We Weren't Going Fast Enough But I Knew Morgan Had The Petal To The Finally Reached The Unsub's House And I Could Hear Muffled Screas Comming From The Basement.I Went To The Side Of The House And Looked In The Window To See Jenna Curled Up In A Ball,Then I Saw A Door Open And Jenna Jumped Up And Backed Away.

"She's Downstairs"I Yelled To Morgan As He Kicked The Door In And I Ran Back To The Front And Walked In After Him.

"Reid,Follow Me Downstairs So You Can Get Jenna After i get The Sick Bastard"Morgan Ordered As We Found The Basement Door.I Followed Moragan Carefully Keeping My Eyes Out for The Found The Door And Morgan Kicked It In To See The Man With A Knife To Jeanna's Neck.

"Put The Knife Down"I Demanded Pointing My Gun At The Guy But I Couldnt Get A Clear Man Smirked And Put The Knife Closer To Jenna's Neck Making Her Squeak.

"Put It Down Or I Will Shoot You"Morgan Yelled,But The Guys Smirked And Dragged The Knife Across Jenna's Neck A Little Before I Shot Him To The Ground.I Immediately Ran Over To Jenna And Caught Her In My Arms.I Managed 2 Get Her Out The Handcuffs And Looked At Her Wasnt Deep So It Didnt Hit Anything Shook In My Arms And I Held Her Close To Me.

"Its Okay I Found You"I Whispered To Her Moving Her Hair From Her Face.

"I Knew Someone Would Find Me,Im Happy It Was You"She Said As A Small Smile Appeared On Her Face.I Dont Know What Happened In That Moment But I Covered Her Lips With Mine And She Was Shocked At First But Kissed Back In The First Held Me Close And I Had To Be The One To Pull Away.

"Well Reid You Got Your Girl"J.J Smiled As I Looked Up And Saw The Whole Team Standing With A Smirk On Their Faces.


	27. Spencer Reid 3

-Taylor Lynch  
-24  
-long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes with glasses, pale, hourglass fig w/ flat stomach, 5'7  
-sarcastic, quiet, smart, fighter, calm, thinker, funny, protective, loyal, brave  
-works at a book store and becomes a victim

I Walked Into The Bookstore I Owned Throwing My Purse On The Counter.I Flicked The Lights On Squinting At The Brightness Of Them.I Yawned As I Picked Up A Few Stray Books Left On The Tables From People Yesterday.I Put Them Back In Their Place When I Saw Something Out of The Corner Of My Eye Move.I Quickly Spun Around To See Nothing.I Shook The Thought Of Anything In Here And Finished I Saw A Figure Out of The Corner Of My Eye And I Snapped My Head Towards It And Saw A Man In All Black Standing Had Short-Longish Brown Hair,Hazel Eyes And He Was Starting To Grow A Beard.I Back Away Instinctively And Gulp As He Starts Walking Toward Me.

"Dont Scream,I'll Kill You Before They Come"The Man Said Showing Me His Gun In Hand,Ready To Shoot Any Second.

"W-What Do You Want"I Stammered As I Felt My Way Around The Store As I Kept My Eyes On The Guy.

"You"He Said Roughly As He Pinned Me Against One Of The Book Shelves.

"Why I Dont Know You"I Said Slipping Away And Backing Up Toward The Back Of The Store.

"You Dont Remember Me Lovebug?"He Asked A Smile Curving His Only One That Called Me That Was My Psycho Ex-Boyfriend Kyle.

"Kyle Why Are You Here,You're Suppose To Be In Jail"I Said As I Made My Way To The Entrance Of The Backroom.I Figured I Could Hurry Back There Then Through The Backdoor.

"I Spent My 3 Years Already Love Im Back To Take Whats Mine Which Is You"He Growled As He Lunged At Me But I Took Off Through The Backroom Door.I Ran To The Backdoor And Looked Back As I Opened It And Went To Run Out But I Ran Into A Hard Surface.I Looked Up To See Kyle's Friend Jacob Standing Grabbed My Shoulder And Turned Me To Come Face To Face With Kyle.

"You Never Run Away From Me"Kyle Yelled As He Sliced My Thigh Making Me Scream."Jacob Take Her To The Car"

"Hell No"I Yelled As I Kicked And Fought Against Jacob To Get Away.I Got A Good Kick In Jacob's Knee And He Dropped Me.I Tried To Crawl Away But Kyle Slices My Leg Again And Pulls Me To Stand.

"Try To Run Again And I'll Kill You Slowly In This Bookstore"Kyle Said In My Ear As He Dragged Me By My Hair Out The Back Door.I Kicked But Kyle Managed To Throw Me Into The Black SUV And Drive Off.

 _ **Spencer's P.O.V**_

I Felt Garcia Tap My Shoulder And Motion Toward The Conference Room.I Scrubbed My Hand Over My Face As I Got Up And Walked Into The Conference Room.I Saw Prentiss And J.J Already Have The Presentation Started So I Took My Seat By Morgan And Watched As They Gave The Details Of The Case.

"The 7th Person To Go Missing This Month Is Taylor Was Last Seen IN Her Bookstore,Other Employees Came Saw Her Purse But No Sign Of Lynch"Prentiss Said Pointing To A Picture Of A Beautiful Girl With Wavy Brown Hair,Hazel Eyes And Glasses Over Them.

"Does She Fit The Other Victims"I Asked Looking AT J.J.

"No Actually She Doesnt,We Think She May Have Been In A Relationship With The Unsub"Prentiss Said"Garcia Can You Look In On 's Life A Little And See If You Can Find Anything"

"So Taylor Might Have Some Past Relationship With The Unsub"Morgan Asked As He Took Notes.

"Yes We Say Past Because Has Been Single For A Year Now According To Her Family Anf Head Out To Califronia In 10 Minutes"J.J Said As She Closed Her Presentation.I Got Up From My Seat And Began Contemplating The Past Victims And First 6 Victims Were Raped And Strangled,All Blonde And Green Taylor Has Hazel Eyes And Brown Was Going To Be An Interesting Case.

 _ **Taylor's P.O.V**_

Jacob Gagged Me With A Bandana And Tied My Hands Behind My Back With Rope That Was Burning My Wrists Kept His Grip On My Hair As Kyle Drove The Car.

"You're Gonna Be Fun To Mess With"Jacob Whispered In My Ear,A Smirk Curving His Lips.

"Fuck You"I Said Through The Yanked My Head Back With Enough Force To Pull Hair From My Skull.

"Leave Her Alone Jacob,I Want Her In Perfect Condition"Kyle Snapped looking In The Rearview Mirror At Him.

"Fine I'll Leave Her Alone"Jacob Growled As He Let Go Of Me And I Smiled.

We Pulled Up To This Warehouse And I Stopped The Car And Jacob Pulled Me Out The Car And Into The Reeked Of Blood,Could Easily Make Someone Dragged Me To A Chair Where He Pushed Me To Sit And Strapped My Legs To The Chair.

"Now Love Bug,You Left Me"Kyle Siad Turning The Knife Over In His Hand.

"You Were Psycho"I Said Through The Gag.

"But You Said You Loved Me"

"Before You Went Psycho"

"Well If You Dont Love Me,Why Live"He Said As He Placed The Knife To My Neck And Whispered"Why Should You Live Taylor?"

"I Have Something To Live For"I Spat.

"I Dont Think So"Kyle Said As He Stabbed My Side Making Me Let Out A Blood Curdling Scream."I Remember When I Made You Scream Like That"

"I Was In Pain"I Said Through Tears That Came To My Eyes.

"You'll Be In Much More"He Smiled Moving The Knife To The Side Before Taking It Out Of My Side.I Squeaked And Put My Head Down As A Tear Fell.

"Aww Love Bug Dont Cry There's More Pain To Come"Kyle Laughed As He Wiped My Blood Off His Knife With A Towel.

"I Hate You Kyle"I Growled Looking Up At Him Through My Hair.

"Love You To,Love Bug"He Smiled As He Walked Away.

 _ **Spencer's P.O.V**_

We Were In California At The Police Station An dGarcia Had Came And Was Already Hooked Up Hacking Her Way Through Stuff As She Usually Did.I Was Going Through The Files Pinpointing The Abduction Sites.

"I Got Something,She Was In A Relationship With Kyle Mathera For Had An Apartment Until She Moved Out Took It Out of Her Name"Garcia Siad As He Fingers Were All Over The Keyboard.

"Where Does Kyle Live Now"Hotch Asked Looking Over Her Shoulder.

"Uhm Nothing In His Name But He Has A Warehouse In His Name At 3738 Hather Street"garcia Said As She Looked At Hotch.

"Everyone We're Heading To The Warehouse,Garcia Send The Directions To Our GPS"Hotch Instructed As I Grabbed My Jacket And Headed To The Got In The Truck With Me And Sped Of To The Warehouse.I Just Prayed We Were In Time To Save Finally Got To The Warehouse And The Was A Black SUV In Front And A Blood Trail Leading I Could Stop My Actions I Got Out And Ran To The Entrance Of The Warehouse.I Glanced Through The Window To See Taylor With Her Head Down And Blood Soaked Her Shirt And Jeans.

"Oh My god Taylor"I Whispered As I Opened The Door And Looked Around Pointing My Gun As I Walked To Picked Up Her Head Slightly Then Just Let It Drop Back Down.

"Help"She Whispered As I Put My Gun To My Side And Picked Her Head Up To Look At Me.I Could Tell She Was Fading Fast.

"Its Alrite Im Here"I Said As I Began Untieing Her Hands And Feet.

"Get Away From Her"I Heard A Man Yell.I Quickly Took Out My Gun And Aimed It At Him.

"Morgan"I Yelled As He Came Running In And Grabbed The Guy From Behind And Handcuffed Him.

"T-There's Another One"I Heard Taylor Whisper, I Turned To Her When A Fist Met My Jaw.

"Fuck"I Said As I Saw A Big Guy Standing By He Went Still And I Looked Over To See Morgan With A Gun To His Back.

"I Want You To Put Your Hands Behind Your Back Now"Morgan Guys Did So And Morgan Cuffed Him And Lead Him Out The Building.

"Ow,Taylor You Ok,Stay With Me"I Said As I Finished Untieing Her,I Picked Her Up And She Fell In My Arms."Its Okay I Got you,You're Safe".I Carried Her Wedding Style Out The Building And To The Ambulance.I Set Her Down And Before I Could Walk Away She Pulled Me Back And Pressed Her Lips To Mine And Whispered"Thank You".


	28. James The Rev Sullivan 3

*Jimmy's POV*

I Was Sitting At The Table On The Bus Staring At The Food Brian Had Got Me.I Had Lost My Appetite,I Had Broken Up With Leana After Finding Out She Had Been Cheating On Me For 2 Had Been The Same Story With My Last 2 Girlfriends,I loved Them,Bought Them Gifts,Then Turms Out They Were Fucking A Different Guy.I Had Just Given Up On Love,I Could'nt Find My Soulmate And I Was Giving up

"Come On Jimbo,You Have To Eat"Brian Says Pushing The Cheeseburger Closer To Me.

"I'm Not Hungry,Give It To Matt.I'm Going To Sleep"I Say Pushing The Burger Away And Walking To My Bunk.I Slide In And Stick In My Earbuds,Blasting Oingo Boingo.I Open A Envelope From My Mom,It Contained A Letter Saying How She Had Found Some Pictures And Thought I'd Like To See Them.I Set The Letter Asde And Pull Out A Few Was Of Me And My Dog Slayer,He Had Passed Away A Few Years Next One Was Of Me And Matt When We Were Like 10 On Our Bikes In Front Of My Last One Was One Of Me And A Was This?

I Turn The Picture Over To See In My Chicken Scratch "Me And My Future Wife Estella",Now All My Memories Of Her Came Dated From Freshman Year To Junior Year,That Was The Year She Moved Out Of Town When Her Parents Decided To Get Space Between Them For Awhile.I Look At The Picture And Look At Her Captivating Turqoise Eyes,I Remember When i'd Look In Those Eyes Before Kissing Her.

_Flashback_

 _It Was Estella's Last Day In Was So Hard,Just Thinking That The Love Of My Life Was Moving Away From Me._

 _"I'm Sorry Jimmy.I Tried Everything To Get Her To Let Me Stay With My Aunt Or My Grandma But She Wouldnt let Me"Estella Cries Into My Chest._

 _"I Know Babydoll,I Wish There Was Someway For You To I Want You To Have Something"I Say Trying To Stay Strong For Estella.I Take Off My Dogtags And Put Them over Her Head._

 _"Jimmy I-"_

 _"Nope I Want You To Have Them,When We Meet Again You Can Give Them Back But Until Then Keep Them To Remember Me By"_

 _She Nods And Pulls Me Down Into A Heartfelt Kiss.I Close My eyes And Enjoy What Might bBe Our Last Soft Lips Pressed Against MineAnd I Softly Kissed Her,Holding Back THe Tears That Threatened To Mom Beeps The Horn And I Pull Mom Had Been Gracious Enough To Bring Her By My House Before They Left._

 _"You Better Go,I Love You Stell-Bear FoREVer"I Say Before Releasing Her To Go To The Car That Was Driving Her Thousands Of Miles Away From Me_

 _*End Flashback*_

She Was Probably In A Relationship Or Maybe Even Married With Kids.I Grab Some Tape And Put The Pictures On My Bunk Wall.I Smile At Them All Before Closing My Eyes And Dosing Off To My Music,Ignoring The Grumble Of My Stomach.

*Estella's POV*

I Was Still Single,Yeah There Was No One Out There For Nothing Like Going To Scope Out Guys In Town Right?I Slide On My Converse And Walk Into Town.I Look Through Shops And Buy A Few Items When I Begin To Feel Hungry.I Go To Jack's Bar And Grill To Get Something To Eat.I Knew Jack As A Friend And He Always Gave My VIP Treatment Which I Didnt Mind.

"Hey Estella"Jack Calls From Behind The Counter.I Wave And He Walks From Behind The Counter And Escorts Me To A Table In The Smoking Area.I Liked To Have A Cigarette Here And Hands Me A Menu And Goes To Get Me A Waiter.

I Hear Whispering Behind Me And I Get Curious And Tune In To What They Were Talking About.I Hear "That Can't Be Her" "It Is Her,And She Doesnt Have A Guy With Her Or A Wedding Ring On".I Turn Back And Look To See Two Guys Sitting Behind With Slicked Back Hair And One With Spikey Hair.

"Am I Of Intrest To You,And I Am Single"I Say Looking At Them Curiously.

"Depends Does The Name James Sullivan Ring Any Bells"

"James Owen Sullivan Was My High School Love,Until I Moved Away Junior Year"I Explain Looking Down Sadly.I Always Missed Jimmy,He Was The Only Guy That Could Make Me Laugh And The Only Guy I Ever Lover.

"Well Then You Should Come With Us,Because Jimmy Has Been All Mopey lately And Wont Eat Because He Thinks That His Soulmate Isnt Out There But You Two Were Like Inseperable In High School And He Still Loves You"The Spikey Haired One Says Closing His Menu.

"I-I Guess I Could Eat Later"I Say Closing My Menu And Following The Guys Knew Jimmy And Even If All I Did Was Get To See Him,It Was Good Enough For Me.

*Jimmy's POV*

I Was Watching A UFC Fight With Matt When The Door And Brian Walk In Smirking At Me.

"What Are You Two Dumbasses Smiling About"I Ask Running A Hand Through My Messy Bed Head.

"We Have A Surpirse For You,Jimmy Meet Estella Jaes,Or Better known As Your High School Sweetheart"Brian Says Opening The Bus Door And A Beautiful Woman Climbs Aboard And Shyly Looks At Me.

"S-Stell Bear"I Say Standing Up In Disbelief. I Didnt See A Ring And She Wouldnt Have Came If She Was In A Relationship.

"Jimmy"She Says As Tears Roll Down Her Pulls Out Two Dogtags And I Walk Over And Pull Her Into A Big Soulmate,My Love,The Keeper Of My Heart For All These Years Was Finally In My Arms Again.

"I Missed You So Much Estella.I Tried To Find Another Girl But It Was Hopeless,No One Was As Caring And Nice As You Just So Happy You're Here"I Murmur Into Her Hair And She Just Hugs Me Tighter.

There Was One Thing That I Wanted To Do For So Long,Just To Have That Tingly Sensation Again.I Lift Her Head,Brush The Wayward Strands Out Of Her Face,Look Into The Heart Stopping Eyes For A Second Before Leaning Down And Pressing My Lips To Guys Cheer And I Shoo Them To The Back As I Keep My Lips Locked With Estella' Had Been So Long Since I Had Kissed Her And God Damn It Felt Good To Do It Though I Didnt Want To I Make Myself Pull Away

"So You're Not Seeing Anyone Right"I Ask Looking In Her Eyes.

"Actually I Am"

My Heart Sunk.

 _"_

He's Tall,Skinny,Has Crazy Black Hair,Beautiful Blue Was My Teddy Bear All Throughout High Name Is James Sullivan"She Looks Up At Me And Smirks,

"Well I'm Seeing Someone"

"Who Are You Seeing"

"A Loser From High School She's About 5 Foot,Turqoise Eyes,And Has Kept My Heart With Her For Too Many Years For Me To Count"I Say And Connect Our Lips Once Again Before She Could Say Something About Me Calling Her A Punches Me In My Chest And I Just Pull Her Against Me And Wrap My Arms Around She Was Where She Should Have Been For All There Years. **In My Arms.**


	29. Andy Six 2

I Was Waiting For My Date Andy To Show Friend Sammi Had Set Me Up With Him After I Gushed About How Hot He She Had Arranged For Me And Him To Go To The Carnival That Was In Town For The Weekend.I Had Went Casual With With A Pair Of Dark Blue Ripped Jeans,Simple Black Converse,And A Red And Black Plaid Shirt Button Was Suttle And Appropriate Just To Walk Around In.I Was Fixing A Few Fly Aways That Had Escaped My Headband,When There's A Knock At The Door.I Jump And Stick One More Hair Down Before Casually Walking To The Door

I Take A Deep Breath Before Opening The Door And My Jaw Falls At The Sight Of Had His Hair Slicked Back And He Had On A Black T-Shirt And Some Jeans Eyes Glaze Over Him Then Our Eyes Meet And His Take Away My Were A Beautiful Blue Color That Just Made Me Lose My Train Of Thought.

"Are You Ready To Go"Andy Asks Looking At Me Curiously.

"Huh,Oh Yeah Let's Go.I'm Sorry I Like Zoned Out For A Bit"I Say Embarrassed As I Close My Door And Lock It With The Key Around My Wrist.I Turn To See Andy Already At His Camaro,Holding The Door Open For Me.I Walk Over To Andy And Slip Into The Car And He Shuts The Door Once I Was All The Way Was A Perfect Gentleman,That Was Some Major Points With Me.

"So Before We Even Start On Our Way There,Everything Tonight Is On Date Is My Treat"Andy Says As He Starts Up His Camaro.

"That's Understandable,And Might I Say That You Are Queit The Gentleman"I Say Smiling At Him As He Pulls Out Of My Keeps One Hand On The Steering Wheel And Puts His Other Hand On My Rise On My Thigh,Thank God I Had On Jeans.I Put My Hand On His And Let My Fingers Slip Through His.

We Pull Into The Carnival Parking Lot And I Gaze At All The Pretty Lights That Made The Rides Look Even More Gets Out And I Wait For Him To Open My Door.I Step Out,Looking At All The Different Grabs My Hand And We Walk Up To The Ticket Gets Us Both A Wristband,They Put Them On Our Wrists Securing Them With The Little Sticky Walk Into The Park And I Look Around Like A Kid In A Candy Store.

"Let's Get On The Scrambler.I Love Rides That Make You Dizzy"Andy Says Pointing To The Scrambler Then Looks To Me For Was Adorable.I Nod And We Walk Over,Getting In Line In Back Of A Few Ride Stops And The Operator Evacuates Everyone Then Opens The Gate For Us To Pick Out Own Seats.I Lead Andy Over To The Red One And He Chuckles But Climbs In.

I Slip In Next To Him,Closing The Safety Bar.I Go To Lock It But Dont See The Plaace To Lock It.I Look Around And Andy Puts His Hand On Mine And Locks Pulls Me To His Chest And I Snuggle Into Him.

"I Knew How To Lock It"I Say Messing With His Hand.

"Sure You Did"Andy Chuckles As The Operator Walks Over And Checks To Make Sure Our Safety Bar Was Locked Before Starting The Ride.

As It Sped Up I Kept Squishing Andy Against The End Of The 'd Make Gagging Noises Making Me Laugh So Hard Evertime We Were Jerked By The We Got Off Andy Was Complaining About How I Had Apparently Hurt Him.I Just Push Him Away But Her Ends Up Right At My Side Like He Was Before The Ride.

We Ride A Few More Rides Before Andy Decides To Take A Break And Look At All The Different Stands.I Was Looking At All The Game Prizes When I See A Purple Panda.I Stop In My Tracks And Andy Follow My Gaze And Chuckles.

"Do You Want It"Andy Asks

"Yes Please,It's So Adorable"I Say Jumping Up And Down Like A Kid That Was Going To Get Ice Walks Up To The Counter And Asks What He Had To Do To Get The Purple Panda.

"Pop 5 Ballons WIth The Darts And You Get The Purple Panda.3 Dollars For 5 And 5 Dollars For 8"The Guy Says Grabbing A Handfull Of Darts From A Basket.

"Give Me The 5 Darts,I Can Do This"Andy Says As He Throws The First Dart And It Pop A Launches The Other 4 And Pops Baloons With Each Of Game Guy Grbabs Down A Panda And Hands It To Andy.

"You Wanted And Now You Recieved"Andy Says Holding The Purple Panda Out To Me.I Quickly Take The Panda Into My Arms And Hold It Close To My Was So Fuzzy And Cuddly.

"Thank You So Much One Has Ever Won Me A Stuffed Animal"I Say Kissing His Cheek Then Grabbing His Hand And Pulling Him Over To The Ferris Wheel.I Point To The Line And He Sighs But Walks With Me And Gets In A Few Rides Of The Ferris Wheel,It Was Mine And Andy's Turn To Finally Get A Operator Opens The Gate And I Shakily Walk In WIth Andy And The Operator Straps Us In Before Turning The Wheel To Get The Next Carraige.

"What's Wrong,I Though You Wanted To Get On Here"Andy Says Grabbing My Hand Gently,Sliding His Thumb Back And Forth.

"I-I Thought It Would Be Fun Then I Saw How Far Up It Goes.I'm Scared Of Heights"I Say Cuddling Into Andy's Side.

"Everything Will be Okay,As Long As I'm Here"

A Few More Shifts Of The Wheel Then We Started On A Constant Turn.I Just Held Andy's Hand With My Eyes Focused On Our Hand Until The Wheel Stoped.I Look To See We Were Stopped At The Very Top Of The Wheel.I Close My Eyes And Take Deep Breaths,Not Thinking About How Far Up We Were.

Andy Lifts My Head And Presses His Lips To Mine,Distracting Me About The Whole Height Thing.I Put My Hand On His Cheek As Our Lips Mold To Eachothers For A Moment When The Ride Starts Moving And I Pull Both Laugh And I Just Look At The Moon That Was Showing Was A Hald Moon Or As I Called It The Half Eaten Cookie.

"So After We Get Off This Ride Do You Wanna Head To The Concession Stand To Get A Sno-Cone Then Head Back To Your House"Andy Asks Running His Fingers Through My Hair.

"That Sounds Nice,A Cherry Sno-Cone"

"You'll Have To Owe Me For The Sno-Cone Though"

"What!? But You Said"

"You Can Easily Just Owe Me A Kiss"Andy Smirks,Kissing Me Cheek.I Poke His Side Making Him Jerk,Causing The Carriage To Shake A Little And I Clutch Onto Him A Few Seconds I Release My Grip On Andy And Begin Drawing Pattern On His Thigh Making Him Bite His Lip.  
 _I Was Such A Tease ;)_


	30. James The Rev Sullivan 4

I Was In The Corner Of The Living Room Covering My Face From Was On Another Drunken Rampage And I Apparently Didnt Bring Him His Beer Fast Grabs A Hold Of My Hair And Yanks Me Up Roughly.I Whimper And Try To Ease The Pain By Standing On My Twist His Hand And I Scream Out In Pain. _Music To His Ears_

 _ **"**_

I Told You To Hurry,Not Deal With That Fucking Baby Then Get My Beer"Troy Yells At Me Yanking My Head Back So I Was Looking Up At Him.I Was 5'0 While Troy Was 6'0,He Towered Over Me.

"I'm Sorry But She Was Crying And I Just Wanted To Calm Her Down Before You Got Mad Because You Couldnt Hear The TV"I Say Looking At Him With Terrified Eyes.

"Well You Did Wrong"Troy Says Kicking Me In The Stomach Making Me Fall To My Realeases My Hair And Walks Over To The Couch,Cracking Open His Beer Like Nothing Happened.

You're Probably Wonder Why The Hell Am I Dealing With Him? Because He Is The Person Supporting Me And My Daughter That He Thinks Is Reason I Say Thinks Is Because She Isnt I Know For A Fact.I Was Pregnant By The Time That Me And Troy Got Was My Daughter's Dad? James "The Rev" Had A Special Night But He Left To Do The Rest Of The A Few Weeks Later I Found Out I Was Pregnant With His Child.I Didnt Have His Number And I Could Never Afford Backstage Had No Idea He Had A Daughter Named Estella Marie Weathers.I Had To Give Her Troy's Last Name Because If I Had Named Her Anything Else,Troy Probably Would Have Forced Me To Put Her In An Orphanage.

I Whimper As I Stand And Make My Way Into Estella's Was Still Asleep Cuddled With Her Stuffed Bunny And Wasnt Rich Or Nice But He Provided For His "Daughter".I Wasnt Able To Provide Much Because I Had Dropped Out Like A Dumbass.I Walk Over And Smooth My 1 Year Old Daughters Hair.

"Mommy"Estella Says Opening Her Eyes A Little Bit,Holding Her Arms Up To Me.I Pick Her Up And Put Her On My Curls Up To Me,I Put Her Blanket Around Her And Whisper "We're Getting Out Of Here Babygirl,Tonight".

I Lay Her Back Down,She Looks At Me With Those Beautiful Blue Eyes And I Eyes Belonged To The Man I Loved And He Passed Them Down To Our Beautiful Daughter.I Walk Out Of Her Room Only To Be Grabbed By Grabs Me By My Neck And Slams Me Against The Wall.

"Hey Baby,Lets Go To The Bedroom"Troy Says,Grabbing My Arm,Dragging Me To Our Room.I Had Learned To Just Let Him Have His Way Instead Of Trying To Fight.I Have To Fake It Or Else He'll Beat Me So Bad.

After Troy Had His Fun With Me He Fell Asleep With His Back To Me.I Slowly Get Up,Walking To My Dresser,Slipping On Some Gray Jogging Pants,A Red T-shirt,And A Black Hoodie.I Grab My Reebok As I Tiptoe Out Of The Room.I Needed To Pack Up Fast And Get Out Of Here Before Troy Noticied That I Was Gone.I Quietly Close The Door And Walk Downstairs To Estella's Room.

I Had Packed What I Could Without Troy Thinking I Was Gone For To Long.I Grab My Keys From The Key Hook And Walk In My Daughter's Room To See Her Sitting Up With Her Bunny.I Pick Up The Few Duffel Bags I Packed Of Mine And Estella's Stuff.I Place One On Each Shoulder Before Picking Her Up With Her Blanket Wrapped Around Her.

I Walk Outside And Put Estella In Her Carseat And Buckle Her In.I Cover Her Up And Kiss Her Head.I Didnt Know How Long I Was Going To Be Driving So I Prepared Estella To Go To Sleep.I Stuff The Duffel Bags Under Her Feet When I See A Figure In The Frame Of The Front Door.I Quickly Shut The Door And The Figure Starts Running Toward Me.I Hurry To Climb In The Driver Seat And Close The Door Just As Troy Get To Me.

"Where Are You Taking My Daughter"Troy Yells Banging On My Window.I Start Up My Car And He Pounds Harder On The Window.

"You Beat Me And I Dont Want You To Beat Her"I Say As I Put The Car In Reverse,Back Up,And Drive Off Without Saying Another Word To Troy.I Look At Estella In The Rearview Mirror And Say"No More Troy Babygirl".

I Had Been Driving for About 3 Hours,It Was 5 In The Morning When I Finally Stop At A Gas Station In Nevada Because I Was Close To Stalling Out.I Pay With Troy's Money That I Had Taken From His Wallet.I Was Pumping The Gas When I Hear The Voice Of The Man I Loved Talking And Laughing.I Finish Pumping The Gas And Peek In At Estella Who Was Fast Asleep.I Sneakily Walk Over To Where I Heard Jimmy's Voice.

"Yeah And Then The Duck Started Running Away So I Kept Chasing It"Jimmy Says To A Group Of Guys Making Them Bust Out Laughing.I Was Peeking From Behind Jimmy,One Of The Guys Points Behind Jimmy And He Looks Back.I Freeze As Jimmy Stares At Me For Awhile.

"No Way,Thats The Girl I Was Telling You She Made Me Feel All Special"Jimmy Blurts Out Then Covers His Mouth.I Giggle And Jimmy Waves For Me To Walk Over.I Slowly Comply And He Hugs Me Tightly.

"Aww Jimmy Found His Girl"One Of His Friends Says Folding His Arms And Chuckling.I Look Down,Blushing And Jimmy Flicks Him Off.

"I-I Uhm Have To Show You Something"I Say Taking Jimmy's Hand And Leading Him Around The Bus To My Car.I Bit My Lip As We Got Closer To My He Remember Our Night?Would He Even Claim Estella As His Daughter?

We Get To My Car And I Release His Hand To Open The Door And Take Estella Out Of Her Curls Into Me And Jimmy Looks At Me Confused.I Swallow And Say "Me And You Had A Sort Of One Night We Did You Didnt Wear A Condom And I Got Pregnant Then 9 Months Later Estella Came"

"S-So She's My Daughter"Jimmy Stammers Pointing At Our Sleeping Daughter.

"Yeah She Even Has Your Eyes"

I Gently Shake Estella And She Opens Her Eyes And Looks At Jimmy With Clones Of His Reaches For Him And Slowly Walks Closer And Takes Her From Curls Into Him And Sucks On Her Thumb.I Smile At How Connected They Usually Never Went With Anyone She Didnt Know But She Was Loving The Fact Of Being In Jimmy's Arms.

"If You Dont Wanna Help Raise Her That's Okay I Just Thought You Should At Least Know About Her"I Say Holding My Arms Out To Take Her Off His Hands.I Figured Since He Had The Band That Her Wouldnt Want To Have A Kid WeighingHim Down.

"No,I Wanna Help Raise Her,She's My Daughter And Is Beautiful"Jimmy Says Holding Estella Closer To Him And Rubbing Her Cooes And Closes Her Eyes

"Well Uhm,Me And Her Are Kind Of Out Of A Boyfriend Was Abusive And I Finally Got Her Out Of There"

"You Two Are Gonna Come On Tour With Me Have An Extra Bunk For You Two.I Want To Raise My Daughter With You.I Want To See Her First Word,First Steps,And First Instrument She Plays"

I Just Hug Truely Was Amazing,Any Other Guy Would've Gave Estella Back And Walked Jimmy Though,He Wouldnt Even Let Me Take Her From Him Let Alone Drive Away With Her.

"This Is A Good Surprise,It's My Birthday Today"

"Happy Birthday Jimmy"


	31. Jake Pitts

Allanah Was Sitting In A Dressing Room With Her Brother Andy's Didnt Wanna Be Here At Hated When Andy Dragged Her To THe Venue They Were Playing At Before The The Show She Was Fine Being Their Photographer,She Loved The Way She Got To Catch Breathtaking Shots Of The Band To Post On The Messed With Her Black Hair To Keep Her Was Thinking About Putting Blue Streaks In Her Hair To Make Her Brown Eyes Pop Like She Saw In Many Pictures Of Girls With Blue Hair.

Allanah Only Took Her Eyes Off Her Hair To Look At Was The Only One Of The Band She Talked To Besides Her Had Broken Through Her Shell A Few Shows Didnt Know How He Did It Or Why He Even Tried To But He Did.

Allanah Wasnt Just Quiet For No ,She Had Many Reasons Not To Talk But One Stuck Out The Most In Her Ex-Boyfriend First Few Weeks Of Dating Were Great He Was Nice And Lovey With The Second Month Came And Jason Did A Complete Had Begun To Get Mad So Easily,Mostly At Allanah But For No He Hit Her,All She Did Was Tell Him That He Should Slow Down On His Immediately Packed Up Her Stuff And Jumped In The Tour With Her Brother.

But Anyways Back To Jake,Allanah Had Been Sitting Outside The Dressing Room By Guys Werent Even Changing Or Anything She Just Didnt Wanna Be With That Many Guys In A Had Ruined How Talkative And Excited Allanah Use To Jake Had Broke Through The Barriers Of Her Thinks To That Day

^^^^Flashback^^^^

Allanah Was Sitting Against The Wall Next To The Guys' Dressing Could Hear Them Laughing And Talking About Last Night's Awesome The Fans Were And How Pumped They Were During The Door Opens And Allanah Looks To The Floor Knowing That It Was One Of The Guys,Probably Making A Run To The Snack Table.

"Hey Lanah,Why Arent You In There With Us"Jake's Soft Voice Asks From Above Stays Quiet,Keeping Her Head Turned Away From Hears Him Slide Against The Wall And Feels His Presence Join Her On The Floor."I Forgot You Dont Talk"

Jake Stays Quiet And Taps His Foot To The Beat Of Fallen Angels In The Takes Notice And Turns Her Head Too Look At Chuckles Realizing What He Was Sit Back How She Was Before He Came Out,Blankly Staring At The Wall Across From Them.

"You Know You Can Talk To Me Right,Andy Is My Best Friend And You're His Sister So I'm Here For You"Jake Says Looking At Allanah For Any Type Of Slowly But Surely,A Smile Curved Her Lips.

"Yeah"Allanah Says Looking At 's Voice Was So Soft And Low That jake barely Caught What She Didnt Know Why She Said Anyone Else She Would've Stayed Silent And Not Even Glanced Their Way.

"Good,I Thought You Didnt"Jake Says As He Softly Places His Hand On Allanah' Smiles At Allanah Causing A Blush To Hint At Her Cheeks.

Jake Had Found The Small Opening In Allanah's Defense And Snuck His Way Days Passed,Allanah Began Talking To Jake But Only When It Was Her And Him Mostly Happened Outside Of The Dressing Room.

*End Flashback*

It Was After The Show And Jake Had Allanah Come Outside With Him So He Could Smoke A Rest Of The Band Went To The Dressing Room To Have A Few Watched As Jake Took Hits Off Of His Cigarette,Then Slowly Blowing The Smoke Out Into The Night Wished To Be That Ciggarette,Only For The Fact That She Could Touch His Lips Over And Over Again.

"You Did Good On Your Solo"Allanah's Soft Voice Says In The Silence That Was Between Her And Jake.

"Thanks,You Were Taking Alot Of Pictures Out You Get Any Of My Awesomeness"Jake Asks Blowing Out The Smoke From The Giggles And Slowly Walks Closer To Jake Then She Was Before.

"Yeah ,I Got A Few Of You When All The Lights Were On You"Alannah Says Taking The Cigarette From Jake's Lips And Taking A Drag As He Blew Out His Softly Grabs Allanah's Free Hand And Pulls Her Closer So She Was Standing Right In Front Of Him.

"I Wanna Show You Something"Jake Says Taking The Cigarette From Allanah's Black Hair Was Beginning To Fly In Her Face So Jake Reaches Out To Tuck It Behind Her Ear But Allanah Screams and Cowers Away."Whoa,Lanah I Was JustGonna Fix Your Down Sweetheart That's All I Was Doing"

"I -I Thought You Were Gonna Hit Me"Allanah Stammers Looking At Jake With Terrified Reaches Out For Allanah's Hand And She Shakily Puts Her Small Hand In His.

"I Would Never Ever Hurt You"

"Never Ever?"

Jake Nods And Pulls Her Softly A Little More So She Was Pressed Against His Looks In Allanah's Eyes And Softly Kisses Her Quivering Lips As A Places Her Head On His Chest And He Stubs Out The Cigarette Then Wraps Both Of His Arms Around Her Small Shaking Keeps Whispering To Her How He Would Never Hurt Her.

*4 Years Later*

Allanah Was Holding Hers And Jake's Newborn Son _James Jake Pitts_ They Could Nickname Him J.J .They Had Gotten Married A Year Ago And Now Welcomed Their First Child Into The Smiled At Her Son's Innocent Face,The Nurses Had Bundled Him Up Nice And Hands James To Jake Who Looked Like He Got The Best Present In The Carefully Takes James And Smiles Down At His Son.

"Hey James,I'm Your Dad.I Promise To Never Ever Leave You,Your Mommy,Or Any Other Siblings That Are Born After Ever"Jake Whispers To The Bundle In His Smiles At How Caring And Adorable James And Jake Guy That Had Got Her To Trust Men Again,To Even Start To Be Her Normal Loud Self Again,Was Now The Father Of Her Son And Allanah Couldnt Be Happier.


	32. Andy Six 3

*Past*

 _Courtney And Andy Were In The Front Yard Playing Soccer While Their Father's Worked On A Fence For Andy's And Andy Were Youngsters,Only Being 9 Years Were Best Friends,Their Fathers Being Friends And Always Having The Children Around Eachother Made Courtney And Andy Form A Friendship Like No Other._

 _"You Wont Get That Passed Me"Andy Says To Courtney As He Stood With A Wide Stance And His Arms Out To Block The Made A Line With Sticks To Stand As The Goal._

 _"I Bet I Will"Courtney Said Confidently As She Passed The Ball Between Her Looked For A Open Space In Andy's Defense Then Shot The Ball Clear Betwee His Legs Past The Looks Behind Him Then At Courtney And She Simply Smiles And Sticks Her Tounge Out At Him._

 _"That's It"Andy Says As He Takes Off Toward Begins Running And Takes A Turn Into The Runs Across The Deck,Andy Was Inches Away from Her As She Gets Off The Deck And Runs Back Into The Front Tackles Her Into A Pile Of Leaves Making Both Of The Nine Year Olds Giggle And Laugh._

 _Andy Helps Courtney Up And She Begins Picking Leaves From Her Hair,Andy Helping Her With The Was Nothing Compared To Last Week When They Tried To Make A Smoothie At Courtney's House And Andy Started The Blender Without Putting The Top Both Smelled Like Strawberries For 2 Weeks Even With Taking A Shower Everyday._

 _Courtney Loved Her Best Friend Andy,Not In A Friend Sense But As A True Love She Would Never Have The Courage To Tell Matter How Bad She Wanted To She Just Couldnt._

Present*

Courtney Kirk Was 20 Now,And Was At The Studio Practicing With Her Band "Silent Vengeance".It Consisted Of Her On Vocals,Her Friend Maggie And Jamie On Guitar,Drew; A Drummer They Had Found A Year Back,And Her Cousin Seth That Played And The Band Were Working On Songs For Their New Album "Asylum Poems".Seth Was Recording His Part When Coutney Began To Get Thirsty.

She Ventures Out Of The Studio To The Vending Machines They Had In A Small Open Scans The Drink Selection And Spots .She Deposits Her Dollar And Presses The Button But Nothing Comes Out.

"What The Hell"Courtney Says Pushing The Button Once Again But Nothing Groans And Stomps Her Machince Was Being Mean To Her.A Chuckle Comes From Behind Her And She Turns Around To See Andy With His Arms Folded Just Staring At Her Amused.

"You Know I Dont Like Machines That Are Mean To Me"Courtney Says Simply Walks Over To The Machine And Hits It A Few Times Before The Pop Comes Out.

"You're New To This Studio,Me Not So For Future References,After You Press What Pop You Want You Hit It A Few Times Then It Comes Out"Andy Says Crouching Down,Grabbing The Pop,Then Handing It To Courtney Smirking.

Andy And Courtney Had Managed To Remain Friends As Their Bands Got Bigger And Went On Night At Exactly 10 P.M,They Would Both Log Onto Skype And Video Chat The Night This Upcoming Tour They Werent Going To Do That,Their Bands Were Going On Tour Together For 8 Couldnt Wait To Get On The Road And Make Bus Memories With Andy.

"Mean Machine"Courtney Mutters As She Twists Open The Cap Of The Pop And Takes A Screws The Top Back On Before Hugging Andy And Saying Thank Talked For A Few More Minutes Before Walking Back To Their Seperate Studios To Get Back To Constructing Their Albums For Their Release Dates In 3 Months.

Courtney Was About To Walk Into Her Studio When She Sees Andy About To Go Into His A Few Doors Wanted To Make Her Move,Show Andy That All These Years She's Been Madly In Love With Him But Could Never Get The Courage Up To Tell She Wanted To Be His Courtney And For Him To Be Her Takes A Deep Breath Before Jogging Over To Andy,Stopping Him Before He Reached For The Handle Of The Door.

"Hey Courtney Is Something Wrong"Andy Asks Looking At Her Blue Eyes Fixate On Hers As She Looks Up At Him.

"No,But I Forgot To Do Something"Courtney Says As She Gets On Her Tiptoes And Kisses Andy Begins To Sink Back Down To Stand Flatly On Her Feet But Instead Of Breaking The Kiss,Andy Leans Down,Keeping Their Lips Connected In The Innocent Kiss.

Courtney Pulls Away Slowly And Looks At Andy For His Reaction To What She Just Face Was Blank For A Moment Before A Smile Appears On His Face.

"You Dont Know How Long I've Wanted To Do That"Andy Says Cupping Courtney's Face Gently In His Fills Courney's Cheeks As She Shyly Looks To The Side.

"I've Liked You For Awhile And I Just Finally Got The Courage To Actually Tell...Well Show You You Possibly Feel The Same"Courtney Says Looking In Andy's Love Filled Eyes.

"I Do Feel The Same"

*Future*

You Sat In The Tour Bus Living Space With Had His Head On Your Stomach Talking To Yours And His Was Such A Heart-Warming Moment.

"Hey Buddy,I Cant Wait To Meet You"Andy Says To Your Smile As You Feel The Baby Kick At The Sound Of His Takes His Head Away From Your Tummy But Replaces It With His Hand.

"I Cant Wait Courtney,I'm So Excited To Be Able To Hold And Cuddle Our Son"Andy Says Looking At You With The Biggest Smile.

"I Know,I Think He's Gonna Look Exactly Like You"

"Maybe,Are You Still Mine Though?"Andy Asks,Already Knowing The Was One Of The Cute Little Things You Two Did.

"Yes,As Long As You're Mine,I'm Yours"


	33. Christian CC Coma

Lily Was Laying On The Grass Of The Field That She Found In The Was Her Quiet And Peaceful That Was Heard Was The Whisper Of The Trees When The Wind Blew And Birds Communicating With Watched As Clouds Of Different Shapes And Sizes Passed Would Come Here When She Needed To Think.

Lily Had Just Been Hurt By Yet Another Guy That She Thought Was Gonna Treat Her Right,But He Had Fucked Another Slut So She Broke Up With 's Heart Was Tired Of Being Broken,It Wanted To Be Healed Permanently By Someone That Actually Liked Wanted To Not Be Scared Of Being That Just Seemed Non-Real For Her.

She Sees Movement In The Woods And Sits Up To See A Guy Walk Was Tall And Slender With Black Hair And Brown Recongnizes Him As Had Met Him Here Once,He Knew About The Field Would Always Talk,Christian Was The Guy That She Told Everything Went To A Different School Then Her But He Was Really Nice So She Trusted Him To Be Her Secret Keeper.

"Hey Lily"Christian Smiles As He Walks Over To Where She Was And Takes A Seat Next To Her.

"Hey Christian,What's Up"Lily Says Putting On A Smile For Kew HEr Netter Though,He Takes Her Hand And Looks In Her Eyes.

"What Happened"

"D-Drew Cheated On Me With Kelly So I Broke Up With Him.I'm Just Sad Because I've Been Hurt So Much.I Just Want Someone To Actually Like Me And Not Fuck Whichever Girl Wants To Hop On His Dick"Lily Says As A Tear Rolls Down Her Cheek.

"Hey,Hey Please Dont Cry.I Hate When Girl's Cry Because Of Stupid Guys""Christian Says Wiping Away Lily's Tear With His Thumb And Kissing Her Cheek.

"It's Not Because Of Him,It's Because My Heart Hurts From Being Beaten And Battered So Much"Lily Says Looking At Puts His Hand On Her Cheek And Slowly Leans In Pressing A Gentle Kiss To Her Lips.

"I Can Be That Person That Wont Hurt You"Christian Says As He Pulls Away And Looks In Lily's Eyes.

"Christian,I-I Just Broke Up With Drew I Dont Think I Can Jump Right Back Into A Relationship"Lily Wanted To Go Out With Christian But She Was Still Hurting From What Happened.

"Let Me Show You That I Wont Hurt You,Come To The Fair With Me,It's Been In Town For The Whole Can Go Right 's Just A Little Way Up The Road"Christian Says With Hopeful Couldnt Be That Mean,She Simply Nods And Christian Stands Holds His Hand Out To Her And She Takes It.

He Helps Her Stand And They Walk Out Of The Woods Onto The Keeps Her Hand The Whole Way As They Walk To The Knew Christian Would Never Hurt Her But Drew Had Been Nice To Her At First Then He CHeated On Had A Reason To Be Defensive.

Christian Pays For Wristbands Before Leading Lily Into The Were A Few Rides But Mostly There Were Roam Around The Fair Until Christian Stops At A Shoot The Star Looks At Him Curiously As He Hands The Vendor 3 Dollars.

The Vendor Loads The Gun And Christian Lets Go Of Lily's Hand And Begins Shooting At The Red Star With The Star Dissapears And Christian Points To A Bear With A Heart In It's Vendor Smiles And Takes The Bear Down From It's Hook And Hands It To Christian.

"For You"Christian Smiles As He Hands The Bear To Smiles And Hug Was So Sweet To You.

"Thank You Christian"Lily Says As She Takes Christian's Hand Once Again And They Walk To The Spots The Paratrooper And Points To Nods And They Get In Ride Lands And The Two Get Ride Starts And Lilly Keeps A Grip On Christian's Arm And Her Bear.

After A Few More Rides,Christian Walked Lily Day Was The Best Day Ever For Had Seen How A Real Boyfriend Should Treat His Held Her Hand,Won Her A Bear,And Payed For The Whole Even Shared A Fair's Were Expensive.

"Well I Hope I Proved To You That I Can Be The Guy Who Treats You Right"Christian Says Smiling At Pulls Him Down For A Passionate Kiss And He Puts His Hands On Her Hips Slowly Pulls Away And She Smiles At Christian.

"You're My Secret Keeper So You Can Be My Boyfriend Too"Lily Says Hugging Christian Tightly.

"I Like That"Christian Says Kissing Her Head And Holding Her In His Arms.


	34. Andy Six 4

*Past*

 _Becca Walked In The Pre-School Classroom With Her Was Always Shy Around People She Didnt Know,Now She Had A Whole Classroom OF People She Didnt Know That She Had To Stay In For Hours._

 _"Alright Becca,Mommy Will See You When You Get Out Of School"Becca's Mom Says As She Releases Becca's Hand And Becca Slowly Walks To The Carpet Where A Boy Was Sitting By Himself._

 _Even Though Becca Was Shy She Still Would Be Friendly To Other Was Just In Her Nature Even Though She Was Normally A Keep To Herself Kid._

 _"H-Hi" Becca Says As She Sits Down Next To The Boy With Black Hair And Big Blue Eyes._

 _"Hi,I'm Andy"The Boy Shyly Says Looking At Becca._

 _"I'm Becca Do You Wanna Go Play With The Blocks"Becca Says Pointing In The Back Corner Where Piles Of Blocks Sat With No One Around Them._

 _"Yeah,I Didnt Wanna Go Over There By Myself"Andy Says As He Stands Then Helps Becca Stand Race Over To The Blacks And Start Bulding Different Thing._

 _And Thats What Started Their Whole Friendship_

Present*

Becca Walked Down The Sidewalk To Her Best Friend Andy's Dad Had Came Home Drunk Yet Again And She Didndt Wanna Fight With Had Called Andy And Caught Him Right Before He Was Gonna Take A Shower And Lay Reached Andy's House And Always Felt At Home At Andy's House.

She Grabs A Small Rock And Throws It Up At Andy's Window Opens And He Sticks His Head Out And Looks At Becca With A Always Did Like Becca But Didnt Wanna Ruin Their Relationship.

"I'll Be Right Down"Andy Yells Down Before Sticking His Head Back In His Mom Was Cool With Becca Coming Over Since They Had Been Friends Since Slips On A T-Shirt,He Had On Basketball Shorts.

Andy Does His Best To Fix His Crazy Hair As He Walks Combs Through His Hair With His Fingers Before Opening The Door To See Becca With Her Black Hoodie Blonde Streaks Shined Against Her Brown Lets Her In And Then Shuts The Door After Her.

"Come On,Lets Go Upstairs We Can Listen To My New Kiss CD I Bought Today"Andy Says Grabbing Becca's Small Hand In His And Leading Her Upstairs Into His Was A Reagular Thing,When Becca's Dad Would COme Over AT Night They Would Put In A Cd And Leave It On All Night.

Becca Giggles As She Watches Andy Bite Open The Plastic Of His New Cd To Put It In His Slips Off Her Jacket And Crawls Under The Blankets Of Andy's Thought Nothing Of Sleeping In The Same In The Middle Of The Night When Becca Couldnt Sleep She'd Cuddle Up To Andy And Immediately Fall Asleep.

Andy Hits Play On His Stereo And Music Blasts Through The Room Making Becca Cover Her Quickly Turns It To A Quiet Volume So It Only Was Heard In The Waits To See If He Woke His Mom But Everything Was Begins Giggling And Andy Shakes His Head At Turns Off The Lights As He Walks To The Bed

Andy Slips Under The Covers Next To Becca As The Music Locked His Hands Behind His Head As He Listened To The Rock Feels Becca Move But It Was Closer To Him So That She Had Her Head On His Shoulder And Was Molded To His Side.

"Is This Okay? I Just Really Need To Be Cuddled Up To Someone"Becca Whispers Looking Up At Andy In The Dark.

"This Is Fine Becca"Andy Says Turning Toward Becca And Wrapping His Arms Around Her Smiles And Snuggles Into His Was So Happy,He Was Thankful He Turned Off The Light So Becca Couldnt See Him Smiling Like And Idiot.

"Andy...You've Been My Rock Threw All These Hard Times And These Nights That I Spend With Keep Me Alive"Becca Says Softly Not Sure If Andy Had Already Drifted To Sleep Or Not.

"These Nights Are What Keep Me Happy Becca,I Get To Spend Them With The Girl I Love-"Andy Quickly Shuts His Just Confessed His Feelings To Becca On Looks Up At Him,The Moon Light Made It Able For Them To See Eacother's Eyes.

"You Love Me Andy"Becca Asks Looking In His Brilliant Blue Eyes.

"Yes,I Have For So Long But I Didnt Wanna Ruin Our Friendship And Not Be Able To Have These Nights With You"Andy Sighs Sadly,Looking Figured Now That Becca Would Sleep In The Living Room Then Leave And Never Come Over At Night.

"You Didnt Ruin Anything"Becca Says Lifting Andy's Head."I Love These Nights"


	35. Johnny Depp

Gracie's POV.  
I was sitting in my living room when I heard my phone ring, I picked it up, "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Grace, I was just calling to ask if you would like to play Sally, the ragdoll girl that you made." I heard my dad ask.  
"YEAH!" I yelled in to my phone. "okay. Could you come by the studio around 4?" Dad asked, he wasn't actually my dad, Tim Burton is my adoptive father. my real family were always getting in trouble with drugs, abuse, murders, ect.  
"Okay, bye dad." I said and hung up. Dad made Sally after me, you see I was drawing some ragdoll sketches and dad called and asked if I could make some kind of nice, sweet, caring kind of creature. I told him about my ragdoll pictures, and he like them, so he used my sketches to make Sally.

Johnny's POV  
After Tim had hung up the phoneI was curious on who it was. "Who was that?" I asked Tim. "My daughter, you know your BEST friend." He replied.  
I knew Gracie since she came with Tim while we were filming Edward Scissorhand.  
I actually have a crush on Gracie, I didn't wanna tell her because that would ruin our friendship.  
I heard someone's car pull into the parking lot. Then a door open then close, and then the door opened. "Hiya fellas!" Gracie said happily while she took a seat next to Tim.  
"Well, let's get to the recording studio." Tim said while handing Gracie a script.

Gracie's POV  
After recording for three hours, we were finally done. I said goodbye to Johnny and dad, then headed back to my apartment.  
When I opened my door I saw Scotty, my Scottish Terrier, came running up to me. "Hey Scotty!" I said picking him up, he just barked.  
I fed Scotty and had my dinner, I was pretty tired. I got ready, I brushed my teeth, put on my PJs and went to bed with Scotty.

I got up, brushed my hair and teeth, then put on some black clothes.  
When I got to the studio, I saw Johnny standing infront of the door with some lillies, my favorite flower.  
I got out of my car and walked to him, "Hey Johnny." I said sweetly.  
"Grace," He said. Johnny usually calls me Gracie. "Grace, you take my breath away and took it away evertime I see you, and I love you." He said, giving me the lillies.  
'I love you too, Johnny." I said happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Now I know that Johnny feels the same way about me... 


	36. Robert Downey Jr

"Roxy!"  
Roxy swatted her hand out and hit what she would later know was a face, "leave me alone, Rob."  
"Now that is no way to treat a friend, Rox, I thought we had something special? Do you remember that blood bond we made together atop of Mt Kilimanjaro? As the assembled tribes of Africa danced with glee around us? You told me we'd be together forever and that you would never make a fool out of me." Robert paused to breathe, "Brandishing your wild arm at my head is no way to treat me."  
Roxy's tired brows knitted together and she unwillingly opened an eye, "what are you doing here?" She asked groggily.  
Robert smiled perkily at his friend, "I'm here to take you out."  
"Why?"  
Robert rolled his lively eyes, "because you're stuck in a cycle of eating your feelings and sleeping – we need to break that routine." He surged forward and sent his hands at Roxy's sensitive stomach and he mercilessly began to tickle her. "Find the strength Roxy!" He yelled above her shouts of discord, "YOU CAN DO THIS!" He shrieked before his head was hit again, he was knocked to the left and held down.  
"You better stop this right now." Roxy warned, "you **do not** wake a miserable woman from the sanctity of her dreams."  
Robert shook his head to rid himself of the stars he was seeing, "so you weren't dreaming about him?"  
Roxy's expression took on a nuance of sorrow before she smiled, "I did not." She said in truth, it was the change from the constant barrage her ex had given her that made her sad – it really was over now. She slid off Robert and stood wearily on her feet, "where are we going?"  
Robert shrugged when Roxy looked back at him – she was stricken with annoyance, "oh come on I can't plan that far ahead!"  
"You woke me up for nothing?" Roxy warned, "I don't have work, I don't have anybody to see – therefore I have absolutely no reason to be out of my bed right now…" She paused dangerously and leapt at Robert, "YOU EVIL MAN!" She cawed.  
Robert rolled to the left and avoided the attack, but in the split second it took for Roxy to realise he had formulated his counter – he lunged forward and sat on Roxy, she was pinned. "Now, I think we need to be adult about this, you need to get out of bed."  
Roxy thrashed and nearly toppled her friend but he upped his defences. "I just did!"  
Robert frowned, "yeah, but now you're back in it." He nodded to the crumpled throes of duvet around him that he had her pressed in.  
"And whose fault is that?" Roxy countered.  
Robert pursed his lips, "well I do have a habit of getting women into bed but that is not the point!"  
Roxy rolled her big brown eyes, "oh Robert." She sighed, "You think too highly of yourself."  
Robert leant closer to Roxy and pulled a deranged face, "what's not to like about me?"  
Roxy's eyes grew wide at the slather of saliva that was drooping from his lip, "stop it now." She had to remain still; any movement would cause the bond to break and her face to be sullied with his bodily fluid.  
Robert slurped up the tendril and smiled, "see? You're so hopelessly attracted to me."  
Roxy snorted, "A woman like me would never go for a man like you."  
"I'm in movies!" Robert argued.  
"But look at you! You're a mess! I on the other hand am classy, sophisticated and smart and out of your league."  
Robert stifled his laughter, "might I add that **you** ambushed **me**?"  
"You may not, because it's a lie." Roxy chided, "You provoked me."  
Robert's coiled expression softened, "you know I had a dream similar to this – to how we are positioned."  
Roxy frowned, "meaning?"  
Robert smirked, "it was a very good dream." He gazed hard at her, "I held you down but before long you succumbed to what I wanted and we slowly began to undress – very slowly I might add – and not for one moment did we take our eyes off of one another. And when we were completely bare I touched your cheek with my hand, it was soft and warm, just as you always felt." He leant closer to Roxy and continued in a gentler voice, "and we kissed one another so carefully because we did not know how we really felt but as soon as we parted from one another we understood that we had been friends for a long time and somewhere along the line that had turned into love…and with a remarkable frenzy we clashed together."  
Roxy chuckled and smiled at Robert, "that sounds so idyllic."  
Robert rolled off Roxy and lay beside her, "it has the potential to be true."  
Roxy stared sidelong at Robert, "You would go out with me?"  
"Well yeah." Robert said, "I just told you as much."  
Roxy's confused brow only furrowed more, "I don't follow."  
Robert shifted onto his side and looked upon Roxy for a long while, "You mean more to me than anything else in this world, you have a wicked sense of humour, you know not to take me seriously most of the time, you help me in any way you can…Roxy, I love you – I always have."  
Roxy's jaw hung but as soon as her brain rebooted she could see in his dark eyes that there was only truth there…she smiled.  
Robert reached his hand to muddy blonde hair, "I hope that's a smile of positivity?" He asked but soon his lips were touched by hers and her body was pressed against his. Robert could feel every inhalation of air and every muscle contraction – he could feel her loving hands smoothing his body. And much to his enjoyment it wasn't long before they found themselves much like how they had been in his dream. 


	37. Johnny Depp 2

Johnny Depp: johnny_  (oh! i love that picture!)

i get a letter from a production company asking me to be their make-up artist. they're not telling me which movie exactly but all they're saying it's pirate movie. i still needed money for an aprtment because i am currently living with roomates

"Hey Spencer what's that?" Katie one of my three roomates she takes it out of my hand then gives it back.

"Sweet, take it," she says simply then walks away. i roll my eye and call them telling me that i'll do it.

"Wonderful Miss Green would you like to know what movie we are filming and the actor you will be painting?" the woman on the other line says.

"Yes please,"

"the movie is a Disney movie called Pirates of the Carribean and the actor you will be working with is Johhny Depp," she says, i nearly drop the phone.

"Like THE Johnny Depp?" the woman laughs.

"Yes ma'am now we start shooting tomorrow at twelve o'clock so we need you here at seven o'clock," the lady hung up and i dropped my phone. Katie, Silver, and Adriana looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Aid asks.

"Oh, nothing i just get to meet the hottest actor alive!" i scream Katie's eyes light up.

"Justin Beiber?"

i shake my head, "No, Johnny Depp!" i scream, they scream with me.

"Congradulations Spencer!"

THE NEXT MORNING

then only thing i hate about my job is the working hours, around the clock everyday for almost a year and a half. which means, very little sleep for me except my days off where all i do is sleep.

Thank goodness this movie was a comedy. it might keep me entertained.

i get to the set with my extra caffine coffee and see Orlando Bloom, i've worked with him and Keira Knightely. they were practicing their lines.

"Yo! Orlando! Keira!" i say walking over there, they smile and greet me with hugs.

"Spencer! how have you been? you're my make-up artist again?" Keira exclaims, i shake my head.

"No i'm Johnny Depp's make-up artist, what the heck is his character anyway?" i ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"Jack Sparrow, haven't you seen the movies?" Orlando asks me with his sexy accent. i shake my head.

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you," says a voice behind me that's even more sexy, i turned and there's Johnny Depp.

"And here's the disgusting Pirate himself!" Orlando says coming beside Johnny who was in full uniform for Jack Sparrow. i smiled, he looked towards me and walked past Orlando and Keira.

"Miss? may i know you're name?" he holds his hand out.

"Yes, sir my name is Spencer Green and i am your new make-up artist, Mr. Depp," i say formally.

"Please, if you're my new make-up artist just call me Johnny," he says kissing my knuckles, i blush.

"Oh," i laugh, "Yes sir,"

his eyes brighten up and he smiles, "Shall we, love?" he asks in his pirate accent, two can play at this game.

i use an English accent, "Why certainly," we actually run to the set when we realize the time, i punch in quickly. i run back to the make-up tables and bring out my mascara. he sits in the chair.

"Do, not move i do not want to hurt you with this," he furrows his eye brows.

"What is it?" he looks disgusted.

i laugh, "It's just mascara then i'll smear some eye liner grease around your eyes, no biggie," i try to get near his eye. he flinches back.

"You big baby, hold still," i laugh, he grunts.

"This is the most hated thing on the planet," he says giving up. i smile and put all his make-up on and smeared make up on and he was Jack Sparrow again. i put all my stuff away and stepped back.

"Well, Captain, your ship awaits!" i raise my hands, laughing. in case you haven't noticed i love to laugh.

"yes i should be gettin to my crew," he says, i start laughing hard. he smiled.

"You're laugh in contagious you know that?" he says, i blush and get butterflies in my stomach.

"So i've heard," i smile and take out my things once again. once i knew he was gone, i bit my nail, and smiled in the mirror, i let the blush let out and my face was scarlet. Keira came behind me and simled.

"So, hows it goin Spencer?" she laughs and grabs a thing of lipstick.

i regain my posture and fix my hair trying to hide the blush.

"Fine you?"

"Don't play games with me Miss Green, i know you've always been in love with Johnny, now's ur chance girl, he likes you too!" i roll my eyes and turn to her.

"i would only dream and it would never come true, i wish!" i say then push past her to only come face to face with the actor himself.

"oh Keira, i am going to kill you," i growl, the man laughs.

"And i heard everything," i closed my eyes and sighed.

"Wow ok i'm gonna get my things and leave with the shred of dignity i have left, so nice meeting you, have a nice life," i try and walk away but he grabbed my wrist adn spun me around to meet his lips.

"Well, well Captain, making me soft i see?"

"Is it working?" he asks

i think, "Maybe," i laugh then kiss him again.

"You know, no offense but you're a terrible kisser," he wiggled his eyebrows, "i can fix that, no offense again," he says. i rolled my eyes.

"Sticks and stones, love," i smile and kiss him again.


	38. Sirius Black

I came out of the girls' changing room where I hid after the match and waited for everyone to leave. I was tired, sweaty and my legs still shook a bit. As I came up to my locker and pulled the Quidditch shirt over my head I heard a light chuckle coming from the corner and I froze.

Sirius Black stood there in all his glory, shirtless, his arms crossed, leaning over the wall with a mischievous grin stretched on his handsome face. I tensed up and tried to cover myself up quickly, but he just laughed.

"Now, don't be such a prude! It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know." He walked over to a bench with a springy step and sat down with his back to me. "How come you're not celebrating with the others?" He started to untie his boots.

I peeked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking and I started to take off the rest of my Quidditch uniform. "A near-death experience changes your attitude towards things…" I broke off feeling my knees go weak "How come you're not getting wasted with the rest of them?"

"I'm just not in the mood." Even though the answer was supposed to be dismissive I heard a weird note in his voice. "Maybe dear old Poppy should have a look at you, after this near-death experience of yours?"

"Nah, I feel fine, just a little… shaky. So what, you aren't going to party at all tonight? After our grand victory?" The silence after my question was a little too long, after all Sirius Black was widely known for his smart and witty comebacks. "Sirius?" As I turned around I caught him sitting on the bench with his mouth slightly open, staring straight at my stomach. I felt uncomfortable and crossed my arms defensively. "I thought you said you seen it all."

"I… I did, just not… Just not that." He pointed at my right hip. "What is that?"

"Oh. It's my tat."

"Your… Your tat?"

"Tattoo…?"

"Is this a dog?" He leaned forward and squinted to see better.

"Yeah, it's a dog. It's running, see: head, paws, tail?" I pointed out the parts to him.

"You have a tattoo of a dog. Of a black, shaggy dog. On your hip."

"Yes, I got it on my seventeenth birthday. Do you like it?"

"But… why?" He shook his head in disbelief

"Why did I get it? Because I wanted to…"

"No" he cut me off "Why the dog?"

"Oh, because it's my Patronus." He looked up at my face with a shocked expression

"Your Patronus is a big, black, shaggy dog?"

"Yup. Don't know why, maybe because I always liked big, black, shaggy dogs." I shrugged and turned around to rummage through my locker.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing? It was pretty intense, what happened…"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, they were just cobbing, like they always do…"

"Not a big deal?! You were, like, two hundred feet in the air, hanging off of an end of your broomstick and you say it is not a big deal?"

"Merlin, Sirius, don't you care a little bit much?"

"Well, it seems like I have to, since you are being totally careless…"

"I am careless?!" I turned swiftly around "This from the great Sirius Black, an unstoppable Marauder himself?" For a moment I thought I could see a blush creeping up his cheeks, but he looked down and his wavy black hair fell over his face. There was a long silence between us and I just shook my head with a chuckle and turned to get my stuff. "Never mind. I'm going to take a shower." I closed my locker "And I'm sure you could use one too."

"Oh, is this an invitation?" He was standing by his locker wearing only his boxers and that crooked smile of his. I had to notice his strong arms, his wide chest, the muscles on his stomach, and his happy trail that disappeared under his boxers. As I looked into his gray eyes I felt a weird sensation inside of me. I couldn't stop myself from raising my eyebrow playfully.

"Maybe."

"Really?" He took two long steps towards me.

"Maybe…" It was my turn to take a step and I found myself almost touching his bare chest.

"Really?" He bent his head down and I felt his warm breath on my face. Our lips were less than an inch apart and I felt the urge to close the distance between us.

The first kiss was soft and sweet, Sirius tasted something like… strawberry chewing gum. As he withdrew slightly and looked into my eyes I felt overwhelmed with emotions. When I drew my arms around his waist he took my face into his hands and started kissing me passionately. He caressed my lips with his and I felt his warm tongue making its way into my mouth. I surrendered willingly, as I stroked his chest and his stomach. His hands moved from my face onto my neck and shoulders. He drew one arm around my back while cupping my breast with his left palm. Soon I felt him tugging on my bra and it popped open instantly. Somehow my hands found their way to his face and I buried my fingers into his black curls. I let out a quiet moan as he kissed my neck and my sternum, finally reaching my right breast. When he straightened up and went in for another kiss I fell back and my spine got slammed into the lockers. He didn't stop, and as he bit my neck teasingly I felt something poking me between my shoulder blades.

"Ouch! Stop, Sirius, stop, this hurts…"

"Well, it's supposed to hurt a bit." He lifted his head from my neck and looked up with a wide grin on his face.

"No, not that," I gave him a wry smile "Something here…" I tried to reach behind me. Sirius retracted a little and we both looked accusingly at the metal lock that was sticking out.

"Well, it's probably for the best." I sighted

"Right." He looked at me with a resigned expression and dropped his hands to his sides in a hopeless gesture.

"I think it's a sign."

"A sign, right, because it is wrong and immoral, and…"

"No, I think it's a sign that we should move this to the shower." He looked at me incredulously. I smiled and walked over to one of the showers taking off my panties on the way. I turned on the warm water and stepped in. When I looked over my shoulder Sirius was still standing in the same spot, his mouth hanging wide open. "Are you coming or not?" He bent down, slid off his boxers in one fluid motion and was by my side in a split second.

We started kissing even more deeply now. He ran his hands down my sides, over my hips and thighs to pause just above my knees. I felt being lifted up from the ground and found myself hanging in the air, my back to the wall, my legs tightly around his hips. His breath got heavy and fast as he put his forehead against mine and smiled softly.

"Are you ready?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I felt him moving inside me and the next thing I knew I was moaning with pleasure, my nails digging into his shoulders. We looked at each other, both panting like mad, and we started laughing.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe we should, but we won't."

"Why? Wasn't it… fun, for you?" Sirius looked up from the tie he was struggling with

" _Fun_ is the understatement of a century." I grinned widely "But we are still not going to do it again sometime, because it so happens that I have someone called _a boyfriend_?"

"Oh, come on, you are still hanging around that dim wit? You should have dumped him ages ago!"

"He's not perfect." I dried my hair with a flick of a wand "But he is a good boyfriend."

"Why, of course, and you love him dearly and shagging me senseless a minute ago was what, a momentary lapse?"

"Perhaps." I walked over to Sirius with a smile and started helping him with his tie

"I would make an excellent boyfriend." He added after a while

"Yeah, right." I smirked

"What, you don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, I am offended deeply!"

"I'm sure you are." I patted his tie and pecked him on his lips one last time "See you around, Sirius Black."

I slammed the door to the dormitory behind me and threw myself onto my bed. I felt warm tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't believe what had just happened. I closed my eyes shut and buried my face in the pillow, hoping the humiliation would just go away, but the peace and quiet I was wishing for did not come true. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" I barked unpleasantly, and for a minute I thought I was left alone until a click of the door lock reached my ears. I jumped up, ready to burst at one of my friends who dared to disturb me, but I was dumb struck as I saw Sirius Black standing in the middle of the room.

"Wha… What are you doing…? How did you even get in here?!"

"Marauder. I have my ways." He smiled weakly and sat down on the bed beside me "So, how are you?"

"Not so well…" I tried to wipe away my tears before he could notice

"Merlin, I had no idea you would take a thing like this so hard. I mean, the guy is obviously a jerk!"

"I'm not going to argue here." I looked down, unable to face Sirius "It's just… I don't even care about him, I just wanted to have anyone, you know?" I peeked at him, but his stare was blank "We are almost done with school" I started to explain "And all my friends are going on and on about how great it's going to be, moving in with their boyfriends, being on their own, starting families, starting their lives! I just… I just wanted to have a slight possibility of that."

"Oh, so you got yourself a boyfriend because you wanted to… fit in?" I saw a little smile appear on his lips

"As pathetic as it sounds, I guess it's true." I shrugged "And then he goes on and breaks up with me in front of everyone? That's just…"

"What an idiot like him might do?"

"Yeah." I smiled lightly and rubbed my face with my hands "Ugh, I just have to get over myself!"Sirius lay down across my bed, his arms under his head. I couldn't help but notice how dreamy he looked in a sweater with a Golden Snitch flying across his chest.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I came to fill my role as your pick-me-up."

"My what?!" I chuckled

"I'm your pick-me-up! When you feel bad I come and make you feel better. I cheer you up."

"So you're saying you are like… my friend?" I stretched beside him in an identical position

"Nah, friendship works both ways, you see."

"Oh, so I don't make you feel better than? Well, I'll take this as an insult…"

"Ok, well, you do raise my self esteem…" He gave me a knowing look and I could tell he was referring to that time after the Quidditch game. I felt a little warm and looked up at the ceiling hoping he didn't notice me blush. "But I make you feel better. I make you feel good. I make you happy."

"And I, apparently, can only raise your self esteem a bit."

"And by doing so you make me feel good. Which, I guess, does make me happy."

"In a weird and twisted way of yours."

"Of course." We both laughed. As we calmed down I turned to my side, propped my head up on my arm and looked at his face.

"So we established that you make me happy, and I make you happy."

"That's right." He turned his head to look at me

"So do you think we can start having sex now?"

"Umm…" he looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then he chuckled and smiled "Sure thing."

I leaned in and kissed him slowly, my hand resting on his chest. He stroked my hair and my back. I flung my right leg across his body and I sat up on the level of his hips.

"Whoa." He chuckled lightly and looked at me with a possessive glare "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" He lifted his head and kissed me.

"No." I smiled at him as I dug my fingers into his curls

"Well, you are _very_ hot. Only a total delusional prat would ever dump you."

"Thank you, Sirius, how kind of you." I grinned widely and pushed him onto the bed again. I kissed him deeply as he ran his hands down my sides and pulled my shirt over my head swiftly. I pulled up his sweater and made my way down, kissing his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his bellybutton, finishing by licking his happy trail. He let out a moan, pulled me up by my elbows and kissed me passionately. We rolled over and now he was on top of me. I took off his sweater and his shirt, as he popped open my bra and started kissing my right breast and dragging his hot tongue across my skin. I felt goose bumps on my arms as I felt his teeth and I pulled on his hair. He moved up, kissing my neck and biting my ear lobe finally making his way to my lips. His hands moved to my thighs and I felt them going up under my skirt. He slid off my panties and straightened up with a mischievous grin.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. This made him grin wider as he grabbed my right leg under my knee and lifted it up. The next thing I knew he was kissing the inside of my thigh, moving higher and higher. "Wait, Sirius, I…" I was interrupted by my own moaning.

I was sitting in the Common Room staring at the cozily crackling fire when Sirius Black's head popped into my lap. The rest of him followed, stretching on the sofa.

"You know, I can't see how that's fair" He said to Lupin who settled himself in an armchair and was busy reading a thick book "You are helping Wormtail!" Sirius remarked accusingly as he motioned to the plump boy in the second armchair.

"'Helping' being the key word here, and not 'letting him copy word for word' as you wish to do."

"Oh, come on, it's not like Binns even reads those things!"

"Excuse me?!" I interrupted their fascinating conversation. Not.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love. You are not bothering me in the least." Sirius gave me a wide grin "So how's it going to be, eh mate?" He turned his attention back to his friends.

"Yes, clearly, but you are bothering _me_ a great deal." I tried to push him off of me.

"Oy, don't be so harsh now! You didn't mind a little invasion of privacy not too long ago…"

I felt my face go red as someone stumbled through the portrait hole. James Potter stood in front of us with a terrified look on his face.

"Save me!" He let out in a squeaky voice and ducked behind the plump boy's armchair. Half a moment later the Fat Lady flung open again and an aggravated Lily Evans stormed in, her red locks flying around her head, cold fury in her eyes.

"Where is that half-witted, moronic, useless idiot Potter?!" She growled angrily. Most of the people in the Common Room looked frightened, a couple of first years decided to make a run for it and hide in their dormitories.

"Potter? No idea. Have you seen him, Remus?" Sirius answered calmly, too busy studying his nails to look up at Lily.

"Not lately, no." Apparently Lupin's book became very fascinating suddenly, as he nearly buried his nose between the pages.

"I _just_ saw him walk in here!" Lily wasn't that easily fooled.

"Maybe…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking "Maybe he snuck behind us and went into his dormitory?"

Lily shot me a look that caused goose bumps to form on my arms, but then she stormed off towards the boy's dormitories, her steps loud and heavy. The moment a door closed behind her, Potter jumped out from his hiding.

"The savior of my life!" He seized my hand and kissed it loudly.

"What have you done this time, anyways?" Sirius asked in a bored tone

"Later, later!" With a last hasty bow in my direction Potter was out through the portrait hole.

"So about that essay…" Sirius began again.

"About that essay" Lupin closed his book loudly "Peter and I are going to the library to work on it." He motioned to the plump boy and they both got up. "You are welcome to come with, if you like."

"The library!" Sirius shuddered "The forbidden land?"

"I thought the Forbidden Forest was the forbidden land."

"Not for Sirius Black, love. The place I fear most and shall never attempt to conquer is the library, indeed. I would rather snogg Snivellus than set my foot in there!" He let out mock-chivalrously. Lupin shook his head with an amused smile at the image and the two boys exited the common room.

"So, what are you up to?" Sirius looked up at me from my lap.

"Why, I have just been sitting here, thinking about nothing, when you interrupted me ever so rudely."

"Thinking about nothing? That's terribly boring! What do you say we go for a snogg instead?"

"What?!" I looked around cautiously to see if anyone heard him "Do you mind not saying things like that in public?" I whispered to him

"Oh, come on! You know you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"No! I don't want to, and I also don't want people to talk about me as your next little toy, understood?"

"Merlin, a bit hormonal today, are we?" I pushed him from my lap, more firmly this time, and I stood up when he tumbled to the floor. As I ran out through the portrait hole I heard him yelling behind me

"What the… Wait…" But I just kept on running, my eyes burning and stinging weirdly, and I didn't hear any footsteps follow behind me. Without even thinking about it I subconsciously headed towards the Astronomy Tower. It was completely deserted at this time of the evening, even the Bloody Baron didn't care to show up, and I was free to close my eyes and let the warm tears come down my cheeks. _Why the hell am I crying?_ _Maybe I am being hormonal. Surely it's not because of that barmy idiot…_

"Hey…" I spun around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway

"What do you want?" I tried to wipe away my tears with the back of my hand

"Are you crying?" He took a cautious step closer and I noticed some parchment in his hand

"What's this?" I frowned, but he quickly tucked it away in his back pocket

"Look, I don't see what you're so upset about…"

"What do you care, anyway." I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily

"What… of course I care!"

"Oh, yeah? Like since when?"

"What do you…"

"We both know you fuck around left and right and then don't ever speak to those girls ever again, so why should I be any different?"

"Fuck around? What are you talking about?"

"I know your reputation around the school, so you don't have to pretend anything. I just don't want you to drag mine reputation down too, all right? So I would appreciate it if we kept our meetings in public to a minimum, if you don't mind."

"I have no clue where you heard all that stuff, but I assure you, they are just silly gossips, and they are certainly _not_ true."

"So what you are saying is that you didn't shag all the Gryffindor girls, half of the Hufflepuff girls, one third of the Ravenclaw girls and even some of the Slytherin ones?"

"What?! No of course not, who do you think I am! And Slytherin?" He shuddered at the thought "Have you seen some of them? I would never touch a Slytherin girl…" The serious look on his face made me uncertain

"So you… you didn't shag all of them?"

"No! I barely shagged any of them… Look, I knew people were talking some bullshit about me, but I never really cared what they thought, because why should I? I didn't think anyone really believed that crap, until… well, I guess some of them do." His eyes looked so sad and yet a little bit angry. I couldn't really name the expression until it hit me. He was disappointed.

"I don't know…" He took a step closer

"I don't think of you as an easy shag, or anything like that. I really don't." I rubbed my face with my hands in frustration.

"How can I trust you?!" I looked up at him and he was standing right in front of me, his grey gaze piercing mine. His curls were falling over his forehead and for a second I thought that if we get any closer they are going to brush against my face. He shrugged.

"You just have to take a leap of faith here." I couldn't stand it any longer so I darted my head upwards and placed a kiss on his lips. He barely moved and when he wanted to kiss me back I drew my head back an inch.

"Can you… tell me something? Something nobody else knows."

"Nobody else?" He was silent for a longer moment "I think… I think I might be falling in love with you."


	39. Sirius Black 2

"Harry, may I borrow that pillow for a bit?"

The stunned Boy Who Lived dumbly threw it to you. Midair you'd transfigured it into the spitting image of your old, thick Charms textbook and caught it deftly, rounding on Sirius. You raised it above your head and began to yell at him, and with every word you brought it down to meet his skull. Remus looked on in shocked amusement.

"You! Damn! Idiot! How! Dare! You! Make! Me! Worry! About! You! Every! Damn! Day!"

In between the thwacks that he was now blocking with his arms, Sirius got out a fierce yell, though his scruched-up eyes and cowering demeanor rather lessened the fearsome effect.

"Stoppit, stoppit! Dammit woman, I'm fragile!"

You stopped hitting him and placed the hand holding the book on your hip, cocking your head. "Yeah," you said, smirking, "about as fragile as my sexy ass."

He attempted to peer behind you, looking genuinely curious. "Is it still sexy?"

"My ass is eternally voluptuous."

**Extended*Ending**

Behind you, Hermione had finally managed to work up the courage to speak. "P-professor Lupin? A-are they always like this?"

She flinched as he turned towards her, but relaxed when he only sighed. "I'm afraid so, Miss Granger," he said heavily. "I hoped they would improve with age, but I suppose that was impossible."


	40. Sirius Black 3

SIRIUS POV  
She was gorgeous. Positively gorgeous. From her black and red mixed hair that was so unusual yet so her. To her brown eyes that held so much: curiosity, mischief, love, pain, sorrow, happiness, laughter and something I couldn't place. You could look into her eyes and see for miles and miles. They were never ending. Her voice, my god, her voice was so smooth and changed in pitch:  
Tired- lower and a bit slow  
Happy- high and fast  
Mad- strained and low  
Annoyed- winyish and high but changes to low drastically  
Confused- highish and a bit valley girlish  
Regular- sweet harmonic level toned like a million angels singing at once.  
Now this is weird for me to say considering I'm 36 and she is 16. 20 years between us. Also she is my godson's twin. My dead best friend's daughter. My alive best friend's goddaughter. I mean that's pretty bad. I kept looking at her. _Shes so perfect._ I thought to myself. She looked over at me and smiled. Then turned back to Hermione who was trying to explain why Crookshanks (her cat) was an intelligent animal. She asked "Well if you don't like cats what's your favorite animal?" I was interested. The other conversations had died down. Everyone seemed interested in the conversation. We all watched.  
"Deer" said harry. Surprise, surprise. Almost every one smiled. In came Lexi's black, shaggy puppy. It sort of looked like a mini me in animagis form. She picked him up. He is named Orion. I thought this was funny considering that's my middle name and she had the dog before she met me. He was sitting in her lap and she buried her head in his neck, then kissed the top of his head and said something no one could hear.  
"Jack Russell" said Ron.  
"Dragon" said Percy.  
"Owl" said Fred.  
"Sparrow" said George.  
"Horse" Said Ginny.  
"Penguin" said Molly.  
"Weasel" said Author.  
"Dog" I said simply.  
"Wolf" said Remus.  
"Me too" said Tonks, his fiancé. Adorable=sickening. Lex pretended to throw up. Tonks just raised her eyebrows while everyone tried not to laugh. Lexi put on an innocent face and batted her eyelashes. When Tonks looked away she smirked. "Okay Lexi, what's your favorite animal?" said Tonks chalengeley.  
"Easy. An Orion." She said. Everyone was confused.  
"Lex" I started. I was the only one who was allowed to call her that. "Orion is a…dog of sorts." She shook her head then nodded.  
"Exactly. He is a dog but he is different than a dog. He is…an Orion." She said and smiled at the dog who looked up at her. The dog looked at us and barked as if to say hell yeah. We laughed.  
Soon Lexi and Ginny went to bed. 20 minutes later I went upstairs. Lexi was the only one who had a room to herself. It was Regulus' old room. She said it was interesting. When I went up there her door was open. I found her in a pair of Reggies old boxers and one of his old shirts. She had come with no clothes so she was wearing his clothes. They fit her a bit loosely but she didn't mind. I leaned against the door frame. She was sitting on the window seat looking at the half moon. "Hello Sirius." She said. That made me jump; I didn't know she knew I was there.  
"hey." I said. I walked in.  
"You can close the door." She said. And looked at me. She smiled a small smile. I got a little excited. But thank god not too excited. I closed the door and sat on her bed. She came over and sat on the side of the bed Indian style. "You intrigue me Sirius." She said.  
"r-really?" fuck. Why did I stutter? She nodded. Then bit her lip.  
"May I try something?" She asked. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Close your eyes." She said. I felt the bed shift. Then a pair of warm, soft, sweet lips pressed onto mine. I kissed her back slowly. Her hands went to my hair and mine to her waist. I pulled her close. She was between my legs. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip begging, begging for entrance. I got it. I immediately started to explore. She fought for dominance. We were in probably the most heated make out session of our lives. I moved my hand up and down her back. She took my arm behind her back. I thought she was going to stop me. She just moved it lower to her ass. I was REALLY excited now. I knew she could tell because she smirked. I grabbed her ass with both my hands she all of a sudden stopped grabbed her wand put a silencing charm and locked the door. She then came back and started to make out with me again. She then pushed me back. She was straddling me now. She tugged my shirt and ran her hands over my chest. Her hands then went down to the button on my pants. She unbuttoned my pants and they came off. I then took her shirt off. Then came her pants. She was in a lacy black bra and panties. She moved her hand from my hair to my boxers. I groaned. She took them off. Then came her bra and panties. I rolled us over so I was on top. Then positioned myself between her legs. "You sure?" I asked.  
"Always." She said. For the next hour we had a very passionate time. At the end she cuddled into my side and said "I must confess I'm in love with you."  
"So must I" I said. Tomorrow should be fun.  
NEXT MORNING  
We came downstairs in different clothes. We sat next to each other. I took her hand under the table. I whispered into her ear sweet things. It was a quiet 10 minutes.  
"Uh…Sirius what the hell are you doing?" asked Remus.  
"Whispering into my girlfriends ear what do you think I'm doing?" I asked. Everyone's forks dropped.  
"She's 16!" exploded Harry.  
"Harry calm the hell down." Said Lex.  
"Sirius you're my godfather! How could you do this?" Said Harry.  
'Well actually I sort of made this happen. Sirius was to shy." She said.  
"Sirius you didn't-"started Remus with his eyes closed.  
"No HE didn't. WE did." Fuck. Why did she say that?  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Screamed Harry. Fuck my life.


	41. Kyo (Dir En Grey)

Kyo glared at whoever was laughing in the room. People call us the 'Short Couple' Because we are both so Tiny. It didnt really bother me, but it sure as hell bothered Kyo. I thought it was actually really cute when he gets offended when people call him 'Short' but he says he gets even more offended when I call him 'Cute' And he says:

Pentaly for Calling Him Cute: ALL NIGHT LONG.

He pulled on my arm to yank me up next to him. Kyo was about one inch taller then me.

"Would you all shut the hell up?" Kyo hissed to his band members and their dates.

"Kyo.." I whispered to him.

"Be quiet Rika." Kyo whispered back.

I smiled abit at his cuteness, whenever he would hiss, snarl or insult someone, i personally thought it was the cutest thing in the entire world.

Kyo brought me outside into the Alley. Once we were out in the cold, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket and pulled a cigarette and lit it up. He didnt say anything as he inhaled his cigarette. Then glared into the darkness.

"Kyo?" I said, trying to stare at his face.

His face snapped towards mine.

"Tell me your pissed Rika, They are calling us short, Doesnt that piss you off?" He said.

I smiled sweetly. "No it doesnt..piss me off." i said.

He rolled his eyes and exhaled smoke. Shaking his head a bit.

"And whay arent you pissed?" He asked, staring me down. Then added. "Or is it that you think its funny? Your laughing your ass off as well. Its so fuckin funny huh!?" He yelled.

"Kyo." I started.

"Rika, i thought you loved me, but behind my back, you laugh your ass off, do me a favor and do it when im not around"

He was about to walk away, until i pulled on his arm to stop him.

"No Kyo, i Just thought it was cute that you stood up for our height, thats all!" I accidently blurted.

Kyo stared deeply at me."Oi, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, its cute.." i said, darting my eyes to my feet.

I felt Kyo raise my head, so i could stare into his eyes.

"You know the pentaly for calling me that word." he said, with a bit of glare.

"Im sorry." i said, blushing abit.

He glared then pulled on my wrist, and started walking to our car, while stomping on his cigarette that he had thrown to the floor.

We didnt talk on our car ride home, and i actually thought he was pissed at me. Which made me feel quesy. But once we pulled up to our apartment building, He looked at me, then bent over towards the passanger seat and opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a black bag. Which confused me.

He looked over to me, now smirking, then pulled me into a sweet and passionate kiss, but then turned into a rough one. Once he started to kiss down my neck, I breathed out a

"Kyo, what are you doing?"

"Punishment" he said in between kisses.

"EH!? IN HERE!?" I exclaimed.

He then pulled away, and took out what was ever in the black bag, once he did, i blushed, they were condoms.

"Really though? In the car?" i said.

"Yep." was all he said, while taking off my skirt. Causing me to majorly blush.

He then sniffed my entrance. (Still has underwear on)

He smirked up at me. "i smell musk"

"shut up." i said.

His smirk widened when he brought his lips back to mine. Kissing me roughly, biting my lip abit, and forcing his toung into my mouth to examine it all. While his hands slid up my shirt, and massaged my soft skin. For a short woman, i definatly had the breasts. Then his hands started to move slowly to my breasts.

I gasped when he suddenly unclasped my bra. And roughly grabbing my boobs, then with his fingertips, massaged my nipples, Which caused me to grind into him, Making him grunt.

He pulled away to look at me, Pure Love and Lust clearly in his big brown eyes.

"This is not my punishment, its yours." He breathed out.

"Pleasure is not a punishment." I said, glaring at him.

The only thing he did was smirk. He nodded while sitting on his knees and bringing my hands to his pants buckle. I stared deeply at the spot that held the treasure behind it. Sure Kyo was short in height, but NOT in length. Which made him proud.

"well then, lets do it roughly, shall we?" He said. Biting his lip abit.

I nodded and unbuckled his pants, unfolding his buldge. My hands wrapped around his member, and i squeezed, making him grunt again.

He forced my hands away, long enough to pull down his black silk boxers that i picked out for him this morning. Then he immeditatly put my hands back. I started to rub it roughly. Then i put my mouth around the tip, and swirled my toung teasingly around him, Which made Kyo mad, and made him thrust into my mouth. I was already used to this, so i had no gag reflex and i was used to the sudden surprise. I sucked harder and harder as i felt his hands tangle in my hair. Then finally i felt him twitch in my mouth, which meant he was about to come.

And not a second later, warm, sticky liquid came into my mouth, which i drank all in a second. I looked up at him, only to see him stare back down at me lovingly. He then pushed me down, while tearing off my underwear roughly as his lips claimed mine once again. Then Kyo slowly tore off my shirt and took one of my nipples in his mouth, nipping and swirling it around. Then Kissed down my stomach and started to kiss my inner thigh, which made my belly tighten. That was where my sensitive spot was, and i hated it so much when he sucked there, Making me go crazy wild. Then he started to kiss up my inner thigh and close to my entrance. He kissed my clit then kissed down and stuck his toung into my entrance, making me gasp.

Kyo flicked his toung inside of me, over and over again. Making my belly tighten even more. Then i pulled his hair, to notify that i was about to cum, and when i did, he drank it all up, and he did the thing i hate the most. He kissed my lips, making me taste myself, which i dreaded.

Then he looked at me, and started to unwrap a condom. But i stopped him before he could unwrap it fully and put it on himself. He looked at me questioningly.

"No condom this time?" i said.

He looked at me shocked, then threw the condom onto the cars carpet. And brought me into another sweet and passionate kiss.

Without me knowing, he had glided into me, and had started thrusting. My nails dug into his back at the sweet pleasure. He never minded when i did this because actually he LOVED it. Infact, he loved it so much, he would show the scracthes and scars on his back to all of his friends, which seriously pissed me off. Just thinking of that made me dig my nails into him once again, but harder, which only made him thrust harder and faster, causing the car to shake roughly, and also my head.

Since the car was too tightly squeezed since we were conjoined and spreaded wide open, i did nothing except lay there and enjoy the feeling, which i was doing!

He did another deep and rough thrust and it made me tighten around his member. Causing him to do a gaspy moan. He brought his lips to mine once again and bit my lips, causing it to bleed, then i felt him spit his hot seeds into me. We then layed there, just staring at eachother. My head had flung back when i came. Which gave him great entry way to my neck, he licked the sweat off of my neck.

"I love you." He said sweetly, as he got back up to sit right in the drivers seat.

"I love you too." i said, then i got an idea.

When he settled into the drivers seat, i got ontop of him, which made him shocked and yet pleased. His member got hard very fast, and all i had to do, was sit up abit and let it glide back into me, Which caused us to both moan and groan. When i started to thrust, he moaned, even though he tried to suspress it, it still came out. Causing me to grin. When i thrusted harder, he ended up biting my neck to silence his moans. Which caused a Hikky to appear on my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to thrust harder, even though i was already weak enough. Kyo put one of his hands on my back, and the other on my ass, and moved me harder against him, which did wonders because we both got into a good postion. And he forced me harder to thrust and thrust.

When we both came which was for some reason, very pleasureable then usual, Probably because we didnt use a condom. We just sat there. But his arms wrapped around my waist to hug me against his chest. As he stared into my eyes lovingly.

As we were just standing there, we heard a knock on the window, scaring the shit out of both of us. Kyo wipped the fog off the window from the hot and heavy sex that we made.

There we saw a police officer. Kyo quickly grabbed his big black T-shirt and wrapped it around me.

"Shit" He muttered.

"What? Its just a cop" i said.

"No, 'Shit' As in, 'Shit, he just saw your naked body.'" He said.

Kyo pushed me into the passanger seat with a small kiss on my cheek, as he pulled up his pants, without putting on his boxers, which i thought was incredibly sexy. Then he opened the car door and got out of the car to talk to the police officer.

Kyo was seriously cute. It made me laugh my ass of on the inside when the cop was a whole 2 heads taller then Kyo.

Kyo then signed something and nodded the cop off. Kyo shut his drivers door and walked towards the passanger seat and opened it up, He grabbed my skirt that he pulled off and the wripped underwear. He put the wripped underwear into his own pants, and helped me into my skirt.

"So? What happened? Did you get a ticket?" i asked him.

He just smirked. "He was going to give me one, But then he noticed i was the lead singer of his favorite band, and asked for my autograph. And he warned us that its far more romantic in the apartment and in a comfy bed." Kyo said.

"well he obviously doesnt know you." i said with a laugh.

Kyo also laughed.

As we were walking, Kyo said. "Now, lets go finish what we started huh?"

"WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE!" i yelled.

"well punishments usually last longer, like weeks instead of acouple of hours." he said, with a perverted smirk.

My body felt weak with him just saying that.

"Great" i muttered.

Which just caused him to laugh.

:Remind me, to never call Kyo 'Cute' again. Ah, and also, for us to stand up for us Shorties.

-Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	42. Kaoru (Dir En Grey)

Kana Looked around the room. Staring at each and every band member. Kanas band has gone home, and she was here with the famous 'Dir En Grey' band. She stared at Kiki Ginniko, Dies' lover. She was smoking a cigarette. Kiki was actualy very nice, but wow, she had those days where you wanna crawl under a rock and hide there until shes not mad anymore. Kana didnt really feel like sticking around, she just wanted to get home and take a shower at least.

"Hey guys, do you know what? I think im gonna go home, im kinda tired and i need a shower" Kana said with a small smile.

"Bye Kana" Everyone said except Kiki and Kyo.

Sometimes, i would think they belong together, they are both pretty mean. Both smoke cigarettes, but hey the way she looks at Die and the look he gives back, its pretty sweet and very romantic looking. She looked at Kaoru who was staring at her.

Kana has always, and had always loved Kaoru. She tilted her head to the side that faced the door. Then back up. Kaoru smiled and got up, saying a 'Later' to his band members and Kiki. Kaoru and Kana had a secret relationship, ONLY because we just didnt want anyone really bugging into our busniess, and also, it feels romantic. Kana always wanted to have lots of romance, and Kaoru definatly gave that to her.

Kana and Kaoru left the room and headed towards her car.

"Im glad, i couldnt wait to get out of there." Kaoru said sighing.

"Thats mean, its fun there." Kana said with a smirk.

Kaoru only laughed then rolled his eyes. Finally they reached her car and settled into it. It only took about 5 minutes to get onto the highway, the ride was silent while they listened to music. Finally about 10 minutes of driving silently, they finally pulled up to Kanas house. _Home Sweet Home._ She thought to herself. She took a sideways glance to her right and saw Kaorus gaze on her house. He has told her before that he utterly loves her house.

Once she got the door open, she immeditaly turned on her lights and the living room lite up beautifuly. She threw her bag on the couch and turned around to look at Kaoru.

"Well have a snack, watch T.V, let me shower up first then we can somehow disapear into the bedroom." Kana said seductively.

"Sounds like a good magic trick." Kaoru said just as seductive.

Kana grabbed a silky nightgown that went down to her thighs. And walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her, since there was no one except her and Kaoru in the house, she had to reason to lock the bathroom door. She stripped off her clothing and walked near the shower and opened up the curtains and turned on the shower, hot and alittle bit of coldness, then she closed the curtain and walked to the end of the shower and stepped in.

The water felt nice against her body, it felt relaxing. So relaxing that she hadnt noticed that the bathroom door was opening. She closed her eyes and let the warm water hit against her naked body.

Suddenly she felt something on her shoulders. She jumped and backed away from whatever was touching her. Once she finally realized what it was, her whole face flushed red. Thankful for the hot water that could also cause her face to reden, she stared at Kaoru who only had on his jeans.

"Kaoru, um what are you doing?" She said, staring right into his eyes.

"Well, i feel kinda sweaty as well, so why not join you hm? Its not like i havent seen your beautitul naked body before." He said, ever so slowly coming closer.

"Thats not what i meant hon." Kana said.

Kaoru looked at her confused. "Then what did you mean?"

"What i meant is," She said walking closer to Kaoru and traced her wet fingers on his chest, which caused him to tence. "Why do you still have your jeans on?"

Kaoru smiled widley."Well, i thought you could help with that."

Kana turned around so the water was penitrating her breasts. "Only if you wash my body." She said.

He didnt answer, instead he only grabbed the luffa and poured soap on it. He got closer and she could feel his chest on her back. She closed her eyes as he started to wash her shoulders, she stiffled a moan when his hands placed themselves on her hips and pulled her closer to him. His hands then travled to her mound that had started to ache.

He then started to wash her chest that made her nipples harden. She has never had a man wash her before, so this is a new expreience. Then she felt rough material rub against her ass. It felt as if it was throbbing. Once it clicked in her mind on what it was, she smirked, it was his penis, erected shamelessly.

Then the luffa started to travel down to her belly then her mound and rubbed it lightly at first then rubbed very roughly. Kaorus hand that was on her hip now was spreading her thighs open. Kana could not hold in her moan that escaped from her lips and echoed into through the bathroom. She felt Kaorus smirk on her neck. The water started to cool and she used all her strengh to turn the cold water off and let the water become hoter against her breasts, only because her arms felt like cooked noodles.

"Kaoru." She moaned, and then she felt his penis grow harder.

Kaoru took his hand off her thigh and then unbuckled his jeans and forced them down, and stepped out of them. He threwthe luffa down and pushed down on Kanas back, Kanas hands on the bathroom walls that were drenched. She moaned loudly as she felt Kaorus erection touch her. Then with one swift move, Kaoru had forced himself deeply insider her. She screamed in pleasure, and Kaoru groaned ang gripped Kanas hips tightly. Then he slowly moved out then back in. Both of them called eachothers name in pure pleasure. Kaoru pulled himself back out than rammed back into her, but this time, much faster.

Kanas hands fisted on the walls because her legs felt weak, which she did NOT want. She did not want Kaoru to think she was weak. But well, her legs began to wiggle ready to fall any second. Kana didnt know that Kaoru was feeling her shake and he automticaly knew that her legs were about to give. So he turned her around and picked her up with ease. Her legs were pulled behind Kaorus back and held him there tightly. Kaoru like this postioned very much so he rammed more harder and harder, faster and faster. He felt her finger nails dig into his back which turned him on much more. He rammed more faster and harder, listening to Kanas moan and his name being called.

Then suddenly he felt her walls tightly wrap around his penis. Which made him loudly moan, and then they both came. With a very loud moan. Then he stared into Kanas eyes. And Kana could clearly see the love that was pouring out of his. Kaoru also seen the same thing in Kanas eyes that made his heart speed alittle faster. He gripped Kanas ass with one hand, and he turned off the hot water off with the other.

Then he reached his free hand that had turned off the water and wrapped it around her back and stepped out of the shower. Kana had her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck as if she was a sleeping baby. She suddenly felt herself lay on the bed, her head on the pillow. She gazed up at Kaoru with a smirk on his face. He smirked back and bit his lip.

"I dont think so babe, your a vegetable." He said with a laugh.

Kana used her eyes to stare down at her worn out body then laughed nervously.

"Are you going to leave me limp? And go back to your band?" She asked.

He walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the blanket, he put one half of the blanket on Kana as he stepped in and wrapped the other side of the blanket around himself. Kana didnt move her eyes at all as she stared at Kaorus every move as he got comfortable. Then He stared at Kana with a big smile.

"Are you kidding? Im not leaving." He said.

Kana smiled widely as well. "Really?"

He nodded, his smile not leaving from his face.

"Your not going to be limp for long." He said simply.

Kana blushed at his comment, then laughed when Kaoru laughed. 


End file.
